


A Heavy Heart

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: New EliMaki fic, set in college. Eli has had a crush on Maki since high school but Maki is recovering from a recently broken heart. Meanwhile Honoka is having issues with an overzealous fan in her class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Stalking, angst etc.

Eli was just dozing off on the couch when Nozomi stood up from the seat next to her and stretched. Eli grumbled as her pillow, namely Nozomi’s shoulder was taken from her. 

“I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Nozomi said with a tired smile. “And switch to a comedy or something. These movies will give you nightmares and you’re not crawling into my bed again…”  
  
Eli scoffed and rolled her eyes. “As if you wouldn’t want me to. You like having someone to cuddle with.”  
  
Nozomi laughed softly. She couldn’t say Eli was wrong. “Goodnight, Elichi.”  
  
“Goodnight.” Eli watched Nozomi go before she got up too. Deciding to get some fresh air, she made her way to the sliding doors and upon opening them stepped out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath of the crisp air and closed her eyes, allowing the coolness to wash over her before movement to her left caught her attention.  

“Maki?” She called, recognizing the redhead sitting on her balcony, her forehead pressed against the bars of the fence. The girl was holding a bottle loosely in her hand. “Hey, Maki!”  
  
“Hmm?” Maki looked up through the bars, spotting Eli. “Oh, it’s you. What’s wrong?”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Eli walked to the other end of the balcony so that she was as close as possible to Maki. “Drinking on a weeknight? That’s not like you. What happened?”  
  
“My girlfriend broke up with me.” Maki got to her feet, swaying slightly. “So I’m drowning my sorrows. Do you mind?”  
  
Eli frowned at that and shook her head. “You look upset. I was just worried about you. Do you…maybe want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a good listener. And it’s like one in the morning. Nobody’s going to overhear us.”  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about. It’s just as I said, she broke up with me.” Maki said with a shrug of her shoulders. She waited for Eli to say something but the blonde didn’t speak. She just waited patiently. “She says I’m cold. And I only care about work.” She gave a short laugh at that but it came out choked. “I tried. I tried to make time. I barely slept so I could have time for…fuck.”  
  
Eli watched as Maki hurriedly wiped at her eyes. “Do you want me to come over? Or you could come over here. Nozomi just went to bed.”  
  
Maki shook her head. “I-I’m fine.” She leaned back against the closed balcony door and took a deep breath. “How do you and Nozomi make it work? Juggling work, college and each other?”  
  
Eli laughed. “Honestly?” She asked in amusement. “Don’t expect anything. She’s my best friend, that’s all. Having a best friend who lives with me and cares for me as much as Nozomi does…and as much as I care about her, it’s like…being married but without the expectations. We go our own ways but then when I come back home, I know she’s always there for me to lean on. To offer a massage when I’m stressed or just to eat dinner with. I do wish people would stop thinking we’re a couple though…”  
  
Maki raised an eyebrow. “I saw you holding hands on the way to class yesterday.”  
  
“You saw us?” Eli echoed, raising an eyebrow. “Are you jealous or something?”  
  
“N-No! I mean…maybe. I hate living alone.” Maki gave a long sigh and scuffed her sock clad foot against the floor. “I wish I had something like you have with Nozomi. I called Nico-chan tonight, after…it happened. She heard that I was upset and she said she wanted to come but she said she couldn’t. Nozomi would have come for you, wouldn’t she?”  
  
Eli bit her lip to keep from answering in the affirmative. “Nozomi wouldn’t go anywhere so it’s different. It’s a different situation, Maki. It doesn’t mean Nico cares for you any less.It’s just different.”  
  
“Well you’re lucky.” Maki muttered, rubbing her eyes. “I really wish Nico was here. Or Hanayo.”  
  
Eli took a moment to look Maki over, noticing her messy hair, a pair of reading glasses resting atop her head. She noticed Maki take a shuddering breath and decisively straightened up. “I’m coming over.”   
  
“What?” Maki looked up, sniffling slightly in time to see Eli clamber up onto the railings of the balcony. “ELI, BE CAREFUL!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Eli carefully straightened up after she was sure she was steady. Judging the distance between her balcony and Maki’s, she took a breath and then jumped. She made it onto Maki’s balcony and the redhead caught her quickly, stumbling back slightly under Eli’s weight.   
  
“You got taller than me.” Eli noticed as Maki steadied her. “When did that happen?” She shook it off, noticing Maki still looked miserable. “I know I’m no Nico but I’m here. I want to help, I’m…” She trailed off as Maki surged forward, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her face into her chest. She was relieved at that. Usually Maki didn’t like to share how she was feeling. She lightly ran her hand over the back of Maki’s head, gently shushing her as she shuddered with silent sobs. She didn’t know what to say really. Nozomi was always better at comforting their friends than she was. She would have known what to say.   
  
Maki quietened down after a couple of minutes and pulled away, wiping hurriedly at her tearstained cheeks. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry all over you.”  
  
“It’s fine, I d-” Eli was cut off by Maki lightly slapping her arm.   
  
“YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!” Maki exclaimed loudly as she stepped back. Her eyes were full of irritation now rather than the tears that had flooded them a few minutes ago. “Ah, sorry about that. I’m fine though. The balconies aren’t all that far apart, you know? I’m pretty sure even Nico could make that jump…”  
  
“Nico wouldn’t be stupid enough to try it.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes. “Do you even have your keys? You’ll probably have to jump back over if you don’t. You wouldn’t want to wake Nozomi by knocking on the door, right?”  
  
“It’ll be fine, don’t worry so much.” Eli said sheepishly. When Maki sighed and looked down at her she was struck by how strange that was. Maki was only a couple of inches taller than her but it was noticeable now.   
  
“I guess…” Maki mumbled, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Sorry.”  
  
Eli reached up and slid Maki’s glasses off her head. “You’re going to break these if you’re not careful.”  
  
“Mmm.” Maki mumbled, reaching up to rub her eyes with her right hand. “I have an exam tomorrow and I haven’t studied at all tonight. I was so busy with the fight and then I couldn’t focus and now I don’t even know what I’m going to do.”  
  
“You big baby.” Eli said fondly, gently steadying Maki. “Come on, you should go inside and get some sleep, alright? I’ll even tuck you in before I see myself out.”  
  
“Not a chance.” Maki muttered though she didn’t resist Eli turning her around and guiding her into her apartment.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been in here.” Eli remarked thoughtfully as she looked around. “Which is your bedroom?”  
  
Maki pointed to a door and Eli guided her in that direction.   
  
“You don’t have to treat me like a child.” Maki muttered tiredly as she stepped into the bedroom. It was still dimly lit by the bedside light she had left on earlier. “It’s not like when we were in Muse…”  
  
“Hey, I’m still your senpai. And your friend.” Eli said, pushing Maki gently toward the bed. She pushed the blankets back and motioned for the redhead to climb in.  
  
Resigned, Maki did as she was asked and got into the bed, letting Eli pull the blankets back over her. “You don’t have to go right away. If you want to stay for a while, I mean.”  
  
Eli hesitated. “Do you want me to stay?”  
  
“I-I don’t mind if you do.” Maki stuttered nervously, her cheeks warm. She watched as Eli took another step toward the doorway. “Please! Stay. I want you to.”  
  
“Okay.” Eli crossed the room to the door and closed it before she made her way back to Maki. She climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her with her legs stretched out in front of her.   
  
“Maybe you could be my Nozomi? Like…how Nozomi is for you? Just for tonight?” Maki looked up with glittering eyes and Eli couldn’t help but nod. She watched as Maki shifted close to her and shifted, curling up close to her with her head in her lap. “Does Nozomi do this for you…?”  
  
Eli nodded. “When I have a headache. I get them quite a lot so…”  
  
Maki sighed as she felt fingers begin to run through her hair. “You two are really close, hm?”  
  
“She’s my best friend.” Eli said softly as she watched Maki’s eyelids droop before the redhead stubbornly forced them open again. She giggled softly at the display. Maki could be fairly adorable when she wanted to be.   
  
“I wish I had someone like that…” Maki breathed, her expression downcast. “I thought maybe Nico but she’s left with Hanayo. Kotori’s not around anymore, Honoka and Umi…” She trailed off, yawning before she blearily continued. “Only have eyes for each other. Like you and Nozomi.”  
  
“Hey I’m here now, aren’t I?” Eli asked, raising an eyebrow. “And Umi and Honoka are a couple so it’s a lot different. Besides if you tell anyone in Muse that you need them or that you’re upset, you know they’ll come if they can. Honoka and Umi would be over here in minutes if you called them!”  
  
Maki sighed to herself. “I…” She trailed off, biting her lip. She didn’t know what to say to that. “Were you ever in love, Eli? Have you ever been in love, I mean?”  
  
Eli was taken off guard by the question. “Oh um…no. I haven’t been in love.”  
  
“Yeah, neither have I…” Maki mumbled, her features crumbling for just a moment before she seemed to regain control. “I don’t even know why I’m upset. It’s not like I was in love with her.”  
  
“You’re allowed to be upset.” Eli murmured, brushing Maki’s hair back from her face. “She was your first girlfriend, it’s kind of a big deal. Not that I’d know.”  
  
Maki’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, you’ve never dated anyone? Like…ever?!”  
  
“I’ve never really liked anyone enough to date them.” Eli said sheepishly, her face turning red. “So it’s just not something I’ve gotten round to.”  
  
“So…you’re saying you’ve never had a crush on anyone?” Maki asked, pushing herself up slightly so that she could look at Eli properly. “Nobody?”  
  
“Well…in high school.” Eli said, shrugging her shoulders. “And no, I’m not telling you who because you do know them. And no, it’s not Nozomi.”  
  
“Umi?” Maki guessed, smirking.   
  
“Damn you. And no, not Umi. Stop guessing and go to sleep.” Eli said with a roll of her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when Maki settled back down, laying her head in her lap again. “Are you going to sleep? I’ll head out the front, we have a spare key.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You’re such a spoiled brat.” Eli playfully prodded Maki’s cheek. “Go to sleep. You have your exam tomorrow. Besides Nozomi’s expecting me to go to bed soon and if I don’t she might worry.”  
  
“I thought she went to bed already?” Maki asked in confusion.   
  
“Ah…we watched a horror movie tonight and…I usually sleep in her bed so…” Eli trailed off, her face warming once more. “Ah, don’t even say anything.”  
  
“So sleep in my bed.”  
  
“Eeeh?!” Eli exclaimed, much louder than she should have when it was so late. “What? Why do you want me t-to sleep in your bed?!”  
  
“Because we’re friends?” Maki asked, frowning slightly at Eli’s reaction. “I don’t bite…”  
  
Eli pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her hand. “I-I shouldn’t…”  
  
Maki stared at Eli, noticing that her face was bright red. “Why? We’re friends too, right? And Nozomi won’t mind, will she?” She reached up, touching Eli’s cheek. “You’re blushing. What’s there to be embarrassed about? I didn’t ask you to have rebound sex or anything.”  
  
“Aah, I-I know that!”  
  
Eli’s voice was shrill and Maki raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay, Eli? I guess you can just go back to your room if you want. I just…wanted company, I guess.”  
  
“Um…I’ll stay if you want me to. I guess. I’m sorry. I don’t mind.” Eli took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.   
  
“You seem panicked.” Maki moved up and leaned close to Eli, causing the blonde’s eyes to widen in surprise. It only startled her further when Maki pressed her ear to her chest.   
  
“E-EH?!”  
  
“Your heart’s beating fast.” Maki said thoughtfully, drawing away. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just…go to sleep then, okay?” Eli stood up from the bed and slipped under the blankets before she turned onto her side, facing away from Maki. “G-Goodnight, Maki.”  
  
“Goodnight.” Maki mumbled.   
  
Eli felt Maki shift behind her and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised. She was just unlucky enough to end up sleeping in the same bed as her high school crush. Not just her high school crush if she was honest. “Nozomi must be cackling right now…”  
  
“Hmm?” Maki mumbled.   
  
Eli felt a hand touch her waist and flinched slightly. “Ah, nothing. I was just saying it’s um…cold.”  
  
She regretted her excuse immediately when Maki moved close to her, pressing against her back.   
  
“Go to sleep.” Maki mumbled tiredly.   
  
Eli hummed her response but she wasn’t sure she would be getting any sleep at all.   
  
—-  
  
Nozomi smirked as she watched Eli walk into the apartment she shared, looking like she’d barely gotten any sleep. “Finally told Maki-chan about your crush then?”  
  
“Shut up.” Eli slumped into a seat at the table and buried her head in her hands. “Get me some coffee.”  
  
“She’s gotten taller than you, you know. Her and Hanayo both had growth spurts.” Nozomi said as she went to pour Eli some coffee.   
  
“Nozomi…”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Please shut up.” Eli heard a cup being placed down next to her and a moment later caught the scent of coffee. She looked up gratefully. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem.” Nozomi nudged Eli’s shoulder with her hand as she sat down next to her. “But you need to tell her. I’m just saying, okay?”  
  
“I tried to tell her. You know that. I tried before graduation and I couldn’t. And then she started seeing someone.” Eli took a much needed sip of her coffee. “It’s not going to happen.”  
  
“Don’t be like that, Elichi!” Nozomi exclaimed brightly, lightly kicking Eli’s foot. “It could happen. She’s single now you know.”  
  
“I’m not going to take advantage of her.” Eli said with a sigh. “She just broke up with her girlfriend and she feels alone. I’m going to be her friend, that’s all. JUST her friend.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. But friends fall for each other sometimes, you know?” Nozomi said with a shrug. “Whatever. Look, just keep doing what you’re doing. Just don’t hurt yourself in the process, alright?”  
  
Eli smiled warmly at the warning. “You’re worried about me.”  
  
“I’m always worried about you. You’re my best friend, dummy.” Nozomi scoffed, shaking her head. “And you’re too innocent for this. Though people wouldn’t know by looking at you…”  
  
“Hey, what’s that meant to mea-” Eli trailed off as Nozomi lightly flicked her in the forehead. “Ouch!”  
  
“Just look at yourself in the mirror, okay? You’re so oblivious.” Nozomi stood up, grabbing her bag. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.”  
  
“Right.” Eli took another drink of her coffee before she placed it down. “Ah, just let me get something decent on. Ugh, my hair is a mess.”   
  
“I’ll wait outside!” Nozomi called as Eli dashed to the bedroom. She didn’t hear the blonde’s response as she opened the door, coming face to face with Maki. The girl was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Nozomi smirked as she closed the door behind her. “Looking for something, Maki-chan?”  
  
“Eh?” Maki straightened up, surprised to find Nozomi without Eli. “Um…I was hoping to walk with the two of you today. If that’s okay with you?”  
  
“Sure. But we are kind of slow. Elichi’s not even ready yet.”  
  
“I’m fine with slow.” Maki said with a quick shake of her head. “I’m just going to the library. I don’t have class for another couple of hours. I figured I could cram in some extra studying before my exam.”  
  
“You seem…peppy.” Nozomi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Upbeat almost.”  
  
Maki looked confused. “Huh? Well, I guess…”   
  
“I can’t blame you.” Nozomi said, trying to look innocent. “Elichi is a great teddy bear. I’m a bit mad at you for taking her away to be honest.”  
  
Maki blushed at the comment. She could tell that Nozomi wasn’t angry though. “I needed someone to keep me company. She is…warm though.”  
  
“She is.” Nozomi agreed, watching Maki closely. “And it’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to keep everything to yourself. So…she broke up with you, huh?”  
  
Maki huffed out a sigh. “Don’t remind me.”  
  
“Sorry.” Nozomi apologized quietly.   
  
“She broke up with me because she thought it was a phase and she wanted to be with a guy.” Maki blurted out. “I lied to Eli about that. I told her I was to blame. I mean…maybe I was, I don’t know. But I lied to her. I just used past arguments I’d had with…her to make up an excuse.”  
  
“Oh. So why did you lie to her?” Nozomi asked curiously. “She wouldn’t have judged you, you know that. She would have been pissed.”  
  
“I-I don’t know. I was embarrassed, I suppose.” Maki answered hesitantly. “I didn’t want her to know. And…I kind of did at the same time. I knew that if I told her she would have confronted her about it. But…I don’t know if I DID want that.”  
  
“Elichi would have knocked her out.” Nozomi pointed out. She felt like doing that herself if she was honest.   
  
“I didn’t want that. And I didn’t want Eli to get hurt either.”  
  
“It’s okay. Let’s just go for a nice walk, okay?” Nozomi stepped forward and gently rubbed Maki’s arm, trying to calm her down. “Elichi should be out in…” She trailed off as the door opened and Eli appeared as if on cue.   
  
“Maki.” Eli said, surprised to see Maki there. “What’s going on? Is Nozomi hassling you?”  
  
Nozomi laughed as Eli narrowed her eyes at her. She knew what the blonde meant by that. She had been trying to get the two together for years. “I wasn’t doing anything, relax! Maki wants to walk with us, right Maki-chan?”  
  
“Right. I just wanted to walk with you.” Maki said sheepishly, barely meeting Eli’s eyes. “And to um…well you know.” She glanced at Nozomi who seemed to realize that she was in the way.   
  
“Oh, I’ll walk ahead for a minute.”  
  
“No, no! It’s fine, really.” Maki said quickly, not wanting Nozomi to feel like she was telling her to leave. “I just…ugh, I just wanted to thank her for last night that’s all. Now um…let’s walk to class, okay?”  
  
“Sure.” Eli said with a small smile, her eyes lingering on Maki for a moment. She grasped Nozomi’s hand then Maki’s after, tugging them along with her.   
  
——  
  
Umi leaned back against the wall behind her as she waited for Honoka to walk out of the building she had her last class in. She knew that her girlfriend had been somewhat stressed lately so she wanted to take her out and help her to relax. Just for one night.   
  
She adjusted her grip on the two cups of hot chocolate in her hand. She’d stopped by Honoka’s favourite coffee shop on campus to get it on her way there, aware that it would cheer Honoka up even if she was under the impression that she had failed her test.   
  
“Hey Umi!”  
  
Umi looked up at the sound of her name, smiling when she noticed Eli and Maki approaching her. It was Eli who had spoken, she realized as the blonde continued.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh, um…I was just waiting for Honoka.” Umi answered, glancing back at the building. “She had a test she was worried about today and I wanted to be here when she finished.”  
  
“That’s sweet.” Eli said with a small smile, glancing at the cups in Umi’s hands.   
  
Maki smiled too though Umi recognized a hint of sadness in her tone when she spoke. “You’re such a good partner.”  
  
“Well, well, I see Nishikino-san is still as hot as ever.” A man’s voice sounded from nearby. “Don’t you have neurology soon? I can walk you to class, beautiful.”  
  
Maki frowned as she recognized the person speaking. “Kurochi.”  
  
“Aw, come on. I don’t bite.” The dark haired male said, his bag thrown over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s walk to class together. I’ll even carry your bag for you.”  
  
Maki sighed and rolled her eyes. She cast an uncertain look at Eli who quickly jumped in.   
  
“Uh…I’m walking her to class with our friends.” Eli said, thinking quickly. “Sorry.”  
  
The guy shrugged his shoulders and flashed a smile at Maki before he walked away.   
  
She noticed Honoka walk out of the double doors at the top of the stairs ahead and brightened at the sight of her. She began to move forward but paused, noticing that there was another girl with Honoka. A girl with dark hair. That was all Umi could really make out. She was talking to Honoka who seemed a little uncomfortable. It was obvious in the way that she was leaning slightly away.   
  
The two of them stopped outside of the double doors and Umi watched as the girl put herself in front of Honoka, her hands held up as if to block her way.   
  
Honoka said something Umi couldn’t hear because she was too far away and began to skirt around the girl only to have her arm grabbed as she passed.   
  
Umi gasped as the girl seemed to drag Honoka close to her. She took a couple of hurried steps forward but she couldn’t move very quickly with the cups in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eli bolt past her and sprint up the stairs.  
  
“Who the hell is that?” Maki asked as she started up the stairs with Umi. She watched as Eli seemed to slide seamlessly in between Honoka and the girl.   
  
“I don’t know.” Umi mumbled, doing her best to get up the stairs as quickly as possible. They reached Eli, Honoka and the girl just as the girl ran off.   
  
“If you touch her again you’ll have me to deal with!” Eli yelled angrily after the girl.   
  
“Honoka, who was that?” Umi asked in concern as she lightly elbowed past Eli to get to Honoka. She had never seen the girl before, certainly not with Honoka.   
  
“Ah…” Honoka looked a bit shaky but she laughed softly. “That’s Saya-san. She really likes Muse. And me. So um…she keeps asking me out. You know how idol fans can be, just asking Nico-chan. Oooh, is that for me, Umi-chan?”  
  
“Yeah, I-I thought you’d want something to cheer you up after class.” Umi handed over a hot chocolate to Honoka who tentatively sipped at it.   
  
“You’re the best girlfriend ever, Umi-chan.” Honoka beamed, throwing one arm around Umi’s neck and kissing her swiftly.   
  
“Hey Honoka, is that girl harassing you?” Maki asked in concern as she stared in the direction the girl had gone. She was nowhere in sight now.   
  
“Ah, not really. It’s nothing to worry about.” Honoka said, smiling nervously. “Saya-san is harmless. Everyone in my class says that she’s weird but I think she’s just not very good at talking to people. Don’t worry.”  
  
“I’m worried.” Eli and Umi said in unison. They glanced at each other in surprise but it was Eli who continued. “She grabbed you, Honoka. If she does this again you have to tell me, o-”  
  
“Umi-chan and I have to go!” Honoka exclaimed loudly, taking Umi’s hand. “We’ll talk later, Eli-senpai!”  
  
Umi cast a confused glance at Eli as Honoka tugged her away, down the stairs. “Why didn’t you tell me something like that was going on?”  
  
“Eh?! Nothing’s going on.” Honoka protested.   
  
“With Saya.” Umi reminded Honoka, frowning slightly. “She’s been asking you out?”  
  
“Oh yeah. But that’s nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for Umi-chan.” Honoka let go of Umi’s hand and looped her arm through her girlfriend’s, pressing close to her side.   
  
Umi offered a soft smile but she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Saya had grabbed Honoka’s arm.   
  
—-  
  
Maki huffed as she watched Umi and Honoka walk away. “You didn’t have to run over there, you know.”  
  
Eli scoffed and shook her head. “As if you didn’t want to do the same thing. Besides, Umi couldn’t. She had her hands full.”  
  
“I’m just saying, you don’t have to be some kind of white knight all of the time.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes as she started to walk down the stairs.   
  
“So I can only be your white knight?” Eli teased with a grin as she bound down after Maki. “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”  
  
Maki paused on the stairs and turned to Eli. “You’re pretty short for a knight.”  
  
“Hey, I used to be the tallest!” Eli said, pouting in response.   
  
Maki smirked and leaned close, grasping the railing at either side of Eli. “Used to be.”  
  
Eli swallowed thickly. “When did you get so tall anyway?”  
  
“After the summer.” Maki said, her tone thick with amusement. “You didn’t notice at our reunion movie nights with the others.”  
  
“No, I was too busy looking at other things.” Eli said with a shake of her head. “Like your eyes. You have really nice eyes.”  
  
“Wha…?” Maki felt her cheeks warm as Eli easily turned the tables on her. “I should be the one saying that to you. Your eyes are so blue.”  
  
Eli laughed nervously. “Um…thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t notice your growth spurt. But you’re only like two inches taller than me now. So it’s not like I’m short!”  
  
“Three inches at the minute.” Maki said with a smirk.   
  
“Fuck you, Maki.” Eli huffed though she didn’t sound especially serious.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“Sorry, it’s a joke. Too dirty?” Maki winced at the look on Eli’s face. Clearly it was. “Uh…come on, walk me to class then.”  
  
Eli took a deep breath to calm herself before she nodded in response and followed Maki down the stairs.   
  
“Why are you so nervous around me anyway?” Maki asked in confusion, casting a sidelong glance over at Eli. “Did I do something?”  
  
“No, no. It’s nothing.” Eli said quickly. “I’m not nervous around you or anything like that. It’s fine. We’re fine.”  
  
“Good.” Maki said softly. “I’m glad you’re here. Thank you. For last night too, I really needed someone there.”  
  
“It’s okay. I know I’m no Nico but we’re friends so…” Eli trailed off nervously. “It was nothing. Really.”  
  
Maki sighed softly. She remember mentioning Nico more than once. “Honestly, I’m glad you were there and she wasn’t. She’d just make me eat something and tell me to suck it up. She likes to kind of…dote on people when they’re upset. She’d mother me and I’d probably get annoyed and yell at her. I just wanted to be close to someone.”  
  
“You still missed her though.” Eli pointed out questioningly. “Right?”  
  
“Well she’s my…best friend, I guess. The closest thing I have. So of course I missed her. You would want Nozomi if you were in my situation, right?” Maki didn’t wait for a response before she continued. “I’m glad you were there. Sleeping next to you made me feel better.”  
  
Eli gave yet another nervous laugh. “Well I am a good cuddler. And warm. Nozomi calls me the human heater.”  
  
Maki rolled her eyes. “How are you two not dating?”  
  
“We’re just not. Nozomi is my best friend but that’s all. We don’t do anything…sexual. I mean we’re close but that’s it We just like to be close to each other.” Eli said, not really sure how to explain it. “We’re never going to be a couple.”  
  
“So what…? You cuddle and stuff, sleep in each other’s beds?” Maki asked curiously. “Hold hands? But you don’t kiss and stuff?”  
  
“No, we don’t kiss. We’re not a couple. Just best friends.” Eli answered with a shake of her head. “Why are you so worried about me and Nozomi? Would you care if we got together? I mean it’s not like you’re…you know, straight either.”  
  
“I wouldn’t care. And you’re right about that. I’m as gay as they come. Not that anyone really knows that besides Muse and…her.” Maki winced slightly as she thought of her ex. “I’ve never been interested in boys though. Not even when my father was trying to set me up with them at those damn charity events. Are you…interested in boys?”  
  
“I’ve never liked a boy like that. So I don’t think so. I don’t have much experience though.”  
  
Maki faltered slightly in her step as something occurred to her. “So you’re still a…?”  
  
“Shut up.” Eli grumbled, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. “And yes. It’s not because I can’t…well it’s not that nobody wants to. I just want to save it for when I’m with someone I’m really in love with you know? Someone I can’t stop thinking about.”  
  
“Sounds nice.” Maki said quietly as they came to a stop in front of the building she had her class in. “Guess I’m just a sinful person.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I didn’t do it for love. I did it because I felt like I had to.” Maki looked toward Eli and offered her a small smile. “I’ll see you later, Eli.”  
  
“Hey, Maki?” Eli stopped Maki with a hand on her arm as the girl started to walk away. “Um…why don’t you come over tonight? Nozomi will be around, we can order some food and watch some crappy romance movies. It’s her turn to choose tonight. You can sleep over tonight too if you want. If you don’t want to be alone. You can sleep in my room.”  
  
Maki raised an eyebrow. “Like last night?”  
  
“No, I-I can sleep with Nozomi.” Eli said, hoping Maki didn’t notice she was blushing. “You can have the room to yourself, I just don’t like to think of you being alone.”  
  
“It kind of counts if I’m alone in bed.” Maki said with a small smile.   
  
“Well…we can all sleep together.” Eli offered hastily. “Nozomi is a great cuddler too, you’ll see. Come on, it’ll make you feel better. Please?”  
  
“Well I don’t have another exam until next week so…oh shoot, I have to go. I’ll text you later!” Maki turned and hurried toward the building, leaving Eli staring after her.   
  
Eli watched Maki go and pressed a hand to her chest over her rapidly beating heart. “Damn crush…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Thanks for the comments, kudos etc. I'm so glad you guys like this so far!

Eli looked up from the borsch she was stirring as someone knocked on the door to her apartment. “Nozomi, could you get that?”   
  
“Sure.” Nozomi said, already on her feet. She got to the door and opened it, smiling warmly when she found Maki standing there. “Maki-chan. Come in, come in.”   
  
“Eli told you I was coming over, right?” Maki asked, stepping into the apartment. She glanced around, finding Eli in the kitchen.    
  
“Of course I did.” Eli called back, glancing over at Maki. “Nozomi, can I borrow you for a second?”   
  
“You can borrow me whenever you want, Elichi.” Nozomi replied with a smirk as she went to the kitchen. Maki watched the two of them with interest. The apartment was open plan so she could see quite well. Her brow furrowed as she watched Eli lift a spoonful of something for Nozomi to taste, blowing lightly on it before she offered it to the girl.    
  
Nozomi opened her mouth and let Eli feed her, something that struck Maki as somewhat intimate.    
  
“Good?” Eli asked hopefully.    
  
Nozomi beamed and nodded in response. “It’s perfect.”   
  
Maki looked in in bemusement, puzzled as always by the closeness of their friendship. She liked to think she was close to her friends, especially to Nico but even they weren’t that close. Despite what Eli said she was convinced that there was something more than that between them, even if it was only one-sided. She took a seat at the table, intent on continuing to watch them.    
  
“Maki, do you want a drink. We have wine if you want some.” Eli offered, looking over her shoulder. “Dinner shouldn’t be too long if Nozomi would stop begging me for more food.”    
  
“You’re such a brat, Elichi.” Nozomi grinned though she turned to Maki after, clearly awaiting her answer.    
  
“Uh...wine. Yes. Please.” Maki answered carefully.    
  
“Elichi, she’s eighteen.” Nozomi pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “We shou-” She trailed off as Eli grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.    
  
“Stir this.” Eli ordered before she handed the spoon to Nozomi. “We’re not her parents, Nozomi.”   
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes as she watched Eli go and get the wine out, pouring it into a glass for Maki.    
  
“Sorry if it’s not the high class stuff you’re used to but this is all we can afford.” Eli said, handing the glass over to Maki who sipped at it.    
  
“It’s fine.” Maki said softly. “Thank you. Um...you might want to check on Nozomi. She seems distracted.”   
  
“Huh?” Eli turned, her eyes widening when she found that Nozomi had left the food in favour of texting. “Nozomi!”   
  
“Sorry, I just got a text from Nicocchi.” Nozomi said as Eli hurried to stir their dinner. “She has to stay late at the modelling agency. She wants to know if Elichi finally…”   
  
“Nozomi!”   
  
Nozomi laughed at the response. “Sorry, Elichi. I won’t say anything.”   
  
“I can’t believe you just left it so you could text Nico.” Eli grumbled as she stirred the borsch. “It could have been ruined.”   
  
“Aww, I’m sorry, Elichi.” Nozomi slipped her arms around Eli, hugging her tightly from behind. “Forgive me?”   
  
“Ugh, get off me. I can barely move.” Eli muttered, struggling halfheartedly.    
  
Maki rolled her eyes at the two of them. “You two are ridiculous.”   
  
“Huh?” Nozomi looked up in confusion, giving Eli enough time to wriggle free. Maki just sipped at her wine and shrugged.    
  
Eli cast a look at Maki and silently shook her head. “Okay, both of you just sit down. I’ll bring dinner out in a minute.”   
  
“I’m already sitting.” Maki mumbled while Nozomi did as she was asked, sitting down at the table.    
  
“Need a refill?” Nozomi asked, nodding knowingly at Maki’s glass. “I can just give you the bottle if you want.”   
  
“No. Sorry.” Maki said with a sheepish smile. Her glass was already almost empty. “It’s just been a long day, I guess. A weird day too. Did you tell Nozomi what happened with Honoka, Eli?”   
  
“Ah, no. I forgot.” Eli answered as she walked toward them with two bowls. She set one down in front of each of them before she went back to get her own.    
  
“What happened?” Nozomi asked in concern. “Is she okay?”   
  
“She’s fine. Apparently this girl has been harassing her or something.” Maki said, leaning back in her seat. She was relieved that the topic of conversation wasn’t her for once. “She asked Honoka out after class and when Honoka said no she grabbed her arm.”   
  
A flicked of anger crossed Nozomi’s face as Eli sat down. “Did she do anything else?”   
  
Maki shook her head. “She didn’t have a chance. Eli ran over and pushed the girl away. Saya, I think her name was. Something like that. Honoka said it was fine but she looked pretty shaken up. And she didn’t really want to talk about it. Right, Eli?”   
  
Eli silently nodded.    
  
“Maybe you should talk to Honoka, Elichi.” Nozomi suggested quietly.    
  
“Honoka can take care of herself.” Eli answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s not really my business and she has Umi so…”   
  
Nozomi stared at Eli long and hard for a moment before shaking her head. “I guess she’ll need someone else if you don’t have time.”   
  
Eli looked up sharply. “What?”   
  
“Itadakimasu.” Nozomi stated before she dug into her food.    
  
Eli and Maki echoed her and Maki began to eat but Eli seemed fixated on Nozomi’s earlier comment. “Nozomi, what did you mean?”   
  
Nozomi sighed and looked up. “I just mean that you don’t seem to care much about what happened, that’s all. So if you don’t want to talk to her, I’ll talk to her.”   
  
“I don’t  _ care?!” _ Eli exclaimed in disbelief. “Maki told you I warned the girl off, right?”   
  
“H-Hey, you guys aren’t going to get into a fight, are you?” Maki asked nervously. “Because, I can leave if you want.”   
  
Both of them ignored her.    
  
“It’s not like I don’t want to talk to her anyway.” Eli said defensively. “She just looked upset when I lashed out at that girl so it’s better if I stay away for now, right?”   
  
“She’s your best friend. Besides me. Are you really thinking about leaving her to deal with this herself?” Nozomi asked skeptically. “Because if you are I want you to tell me so I can help her instead.”   
  
“Well to be fair we still don’t know if there’s a problem…” Maki trailed off, realizing Nozomi and Eli were still ignoring her.    
  
“I just want to make sure she’s okay.” Nozomi said, her voice softer than a moment ago. “I would have thought you’d feel the same way as I do.”   
  
“I’ll call her tomorrow.” Eli said softly, seeming to relax.    
  
Maki cleared her throat. “Um...dinner tastes good.”   
  
\-----   
  
Kotori sighed as she paused outside of Umi’s bedroom door. Inside she could hear the unmistakeable sound of moaning though she couldn’t tell whether it was from Honoka or Umi. She rapped on the door. “Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, please keep it down. You’re too loud and I’m trying to study. I can’t concentrate with all of the noise.”   
  
“S-Sorry, Kotori!” Umi called back though she quickly trailed into giggles.    
  
Kotori sighed and rolled her eyes skyward. It had been like this for the past hour already. She could hear the two giggling and moaning even in her own bedroom. “I have an exam tomorrow, Honoka. PLEASE keep it down.”   
  
“Got it, Kotori-chan!” Honoka exclaimed loudly. “But I can’t help that Umi-chan can’t get eno...mmph!”   
  
Kotori huffed in annoyance. “I need a drink. I wonder if we have sake...no today is a beer day. I think we still have beer.” She wandered away, heading for the kitchen to check in the fridge. She was relieved when she found a beer in the fridge. She took it out and uncapped it, feeling her phone vibrate in her hoodie pocket as she did so.    
  
“Hmm?” She reached into her pocket and drew her phone out, finding it was Nico. She answered it, putting the phone on speaker. “Hey, Nico-chan.”   
  
“Hey yourself.” Nico answered on the other side of the phone.    
  
Kotori sat down at the kitchen table with her beer. “So what are you wearing?”   
  
“Eeeh?!” Nico exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice. “Kotori!”   
  
“Ah, sorry. That sounded weird, huh? I guess you must still be at work too.” Kotori said, blushing. “I just wanted to know what would be on the magazine this time.”   
  
“Oh, right. Um...a frilly kind of hipster shirt, jean skirt and strappy boots. You’d probably like it.” Nico said thoughtfully.    
  
“Can you take a selfie and send it to me?” Kotori asked hopefully.    
  
“Come on, you know I can’t do that.”    
  
Kotori laughed softly. “Hey, it was worth a try.” She took a sip of her beer before she folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on them. “Hey, Nico-chan? Are you alone?”   
  
Nico was silent for a moment before she answered. “I’m alone in the dressing room, yeah. Why?”   
  
“I’ve been studying for my exam all night.” Kotori said mindlessly, staring at Nico’s picture on her screen. “And I was thinking about when we used to study together. Back in high school, you remember?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I really miss you.” Kotori said softly, hoping Nico could still hear her. She heard the sound of Nico’s voice hitching and hastened to make light of what she’d said. “And Umi-chan and Honoka-chan won’t stop screwing so that makes me miss you more.”   
  
Nico laughed on the other end of the line and Kotori felt her chest expand with warmth.    
  
“Are you nervous about your shoot?” Kotori asked, drawing her phone closer to her so Nico could hear her.    
  
“Of course not, why would Nico Nii be…” Nico trailed off, clearly unable to continue with the lie. “Ugh, yeah. I guess. It’s only my second time on the front cover.”   
  
“You’ll be amazing.” Kotori said confidently. “How could you not be? You’re beautiful, sexy and your smile is out of this world. They’ll be asking you to shoot a third cover before you leave.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nico grumbled though Kotori could hear the smile in her voice. “Um, I have to get back out there. And you might be asleep by the time I wrap this up so I wanted to call you now. To check in. Um...I’m glad I called you. It helps to hear your support.”   
  
“Well I’m Nico Nico Nii’s biggest fan.” Kotori said warmly, smiling at the phone.    
  
“I have to go.” Nico said, a little more urgency in her voice. “I love you. And don’t worry about your test, you’ll do great!”   
  
“I love you too.” Kotori replied hurriedly, wanting to make sure Nico heard her. “Bye, Ni-” The line cut off before she could finish but she supposed Nico was in a hurry.    
  
“You took the last beer.”    
  
“Huh?” Kotori looked up as Honoka walked into the room wearing Umi’s shirt and a pair of panties, having neglected to put pants on. “Honoka-chan!”   
  
Honoka yawned and ran her fingers through her hair, which was down for a change. “Can we share?”   
  
“I guess.” Kotori lightly pushed the bottle toward Honoka. “You knocked Umi out then?”   
  
“She’s sleeping like a baby!” Honoka answered brightly, picking up the bottle. She took a drink and sat down next to Kotori. “Was that Nico-chan on the phone?”   
  
“Yeah.” Kotori said quietly, looking down at her phone.    
  
“You two are so lovey dovey.” Honoka said with a smirk. “It’s so cute.”   
  
“I-It’s not like you and Umi-chan aren’t the same.” Kotori stuttered, her face turning red. “You two act so sappy all of the time. Especially you. Even in public you two are all over each other. Holding hands, hugging, kissing...”   
  
“You know I don’t care.” Honoka said with a shrug as she handed the bottle in her hand back to Kotori.    
  
“But Umi does, right?” Kotori asked before taking a swig from the bottle. “She cares about that stuff.”   
  
“Kind of. She’s nervous about it but she’s brave.” Honoka smiled softly at the thought and leaned back in her seat. “You know how conservative her parents are. I mean they almost disowned her when she came out to them but Umi-chan wants to be with me and she doesn’t want to hide so…”   
  
“That’s nice.” Kotori murmured, looking back down at her phone for a moment. She knew that it couldn’t be the same for Nico. There was more at stake where she was concerned. Her entire career depended on her image and Kotori didn’t want to do anything to get in the way of that.    
  
“You don’t look happy.” Honoka said in concern as she watched her childhood best friend.    
  
“Ah…” Kotori shook her head and laughed. “I can’t keep anything from you, can I? I um...I don’t know. I just miss Nico-chan, that’s all. I wish…”   
  
“What?” Honoka asked softly when Kotori trailed of.    
  
“Nothing, nothing. I just wish I could see her again.” Kotori said with a weak smile. “I haven’t seen her in almost a month. I just miss her.”   
  
Honoka frowned at that. She couldn’t imagine going a month without seeing Umi. “Come here.” She slid over on her seat and patted the small space beside her.    
  
“Honoka-chan…” Kotori grumbled though she got up and moved to Honoka, sitting next to her. She felt warm arms go around her and sighed as she leaned into Honoka’s embrace.    
  
“You always have me and Umi-chan if you need to talk about anything.” Honoka said, resting her chin on Kotori’s shoulder. “We’re best friends. Always, right?”   
  
Kotori smiled softly. “Thank you, Honoka-chan. You always know what to say.”   
  
\-----   
  
Maki closed her eyes, listening intently to the sound of Nozomi’s soft breathing. It had been a few minutes since the girl had dozed off though Maki was having trouble doing so herself. She supposed it might be because she was nervous about sharing a bed with two other people. It wasn’t really something she’d had to do before and she was worried that in her inexperience she might end up accidentally kicking one of them out of bed.    
  
Feeling Eli shift, she carefully turned onto her other side so that she was facing the blonde. “Hey…”   
  
“Hey.” Eli whispered back. “You okay? You seem kind of tense.”   
  
“This is kind of new for me.” Maki pointed out quietly, worried about waking Nozomi up.    
  
“Come here.” Eli whispered, holding up her arm to beckon Maki close to her. “You like cuddling, right? You seemed to last night at least.”   
  
Maki faux glared but shifted closer until she was pressed close to Eli. She felt the blonde’s arm go around her and sighed softly. “Are you still annoyed? About earlier?”   
  
“Hmm?” Eli mumbled, her brow furrowing slightly. She quickly realized what Maki was talking about. “Oh...no, I wasn’t really mad at Nozomi.”   
  
“You didn’t call Honoka.” Maki pointed out, tiredly closing her eyes. “Is something wrong?”   
  
“I’m going to see her tomorrow.” Eli answered softly. “Nozomi’s right. Trying to keep my distance is ridiculous. She’s my best friend, aside from Nozomi.”   
  
“What about me?” Maki asked with a small, self-deprecating smile. “Where do I fit in on this list?”   
  
Eli froze. She liked to think she was close to everyone in Muse but she’d never been  _ especially _ close to Maki like she was to Honoka. It seemed like her silence was enough of an answer as Maki spoke up again.   
  
“I get it, you don’t have to answer.”    
  
“No, no.” Eli said quickly, not wanting Maki to get the wrong idea. “I um…”   
  
Maki noticed that Eli seemed to be struggling. “Seriously, it wasn’t a fair question. Forget I asked.”   
  
“After Honoka?” Eli asked thoughtfully. She hoped Maki wouldn’t be hurt by that. “But they’re like sisters to me, you know? I mean...Nozomi is at least. And Honoka is um...special to me too. But you’re one of my best friends too.”   
  
“You’re flustered.” Maki pointed out in amusement, noticing the blush that colored Eli’s cheeks. “That’s not like you. I thought you were supposed to be cool?”   
  
“We’re talking about something this important and you’re not even flustered.” Eli said, scoffing softly. “You’ve grown up a lot.”   
  
“I think we all have in some ways.” Maki said softly. “Even Honoka’s a lot more mature now.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Eli chuckled softly to herself at the thought. “I still can’t believe Rin actually moved halfway across the world for track. Without Hanayo too. Those two were inseparable in high school.”   
  
“She got a scholarship, she couldn’t say no.” Maki broke into a smile. “Remember how hard it was for her to get on the plane though? I thought she was never going to let go of Hanayo at the airport. I’m pretty sure they still talk every day, from what Hanayo’s told me. And I talk to her every couple of weeks.”   
  
“Isn’t Hanayo dating someone now?” Eli asked curiously. She vaguely remembered Hanayo mentioning it the last time she’d seen her.    
  
“You mean Raven?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, she is. She has been for about six months now.”   
  
“Wonder if he’s going to get the Rin seal of approval.” Eli joked, smirking at the thought.    
  
“Apparently he already has. Rin visited Hanayo a few months ago and apparently she’s pretty good friends with him now.” Maki answered, unconsciously leaning further into Eli as she felt her shift. “I’m happy for them.”   
  
Eli hummed softly, wondering if she would ever have something like that. She unconsciously toyed with Maki’s hair, her gaze shifting to the ceiling. It wasn’t really that she felt lonely, just that she felt like it was time for her to have someone. A real relationship. She felt Maki move at her side, resting her head on her shoulder and smiled sadly to herself. As much as it pained her she was sure she would never get to have anything like that with Maki. “Have you spoken to Nico lately?”   
  
“She’s busy with modelling. She barely has any time to talk.” Maki answered softly. “When we do talk I feel like she’s trying to tell me something but I don’t know what. She never really gets around to it.”   
  
“It’s not like Nico to hold back…” Eli mused, confused by the thought. “I guess she must have matured.”   
  
Maki gave a slight nod but she was too tired and too comfortable to give a verbal response.    
  
“I have her first cover page. It’s surprisingly good.” Eli said, lifting her hand to briefly suppress a yawn. “Do you want to get some sleep? I’m kind of tired….Maki?” She looked down, finding the redhead was already asleep. “I guess you were too.”   
  
She turned back to face the ceiling and closed her eyes, not daring to move too much in case she disturbed Maki. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her.    
  
\---   
  
Kotori hummed to herself as she focused on where her fingers were in relation to the needle of her sewing machine. She had a couple of pins in her mouth, ready to use so she couldn’t really sing along with the music she had playing quietly in the background like she usually would have.    
  
She had the apartment to herself for a change, she knew. Honoka and Umi had gone out on some kind of date. It didn’t especially matter if she didn’t have the apartment to herself. Their apartment was three bedrooms and given that Honoka and Umi were together, they only used two, leaving the final bedroom for Kotori to do her sewing in. Umi used it sometimes too, when she wanted some quiet time for studying. Honoka tended to study anywhere and everywhere. She was always leaving her books where she left them, whether it be in her room, the kitchen or the living room.    
  
Kotori heard a door open and close somewhere in the house as she turned her sewing machine off for a moment. She sighed to herself, hoping Honoka and Umi hadn’t come home to make more noise in the bedroom. It was like those two couldn’t keep their hands off each other.    
  
She heard clicks coming toward the room and frowned to herself. Honoka and Umi weren’t wearing heels. She knew that because she’d seen them just before they left that morning. She looked up just as someone appeared in the doorway. Someone with dark, wavy hair, wearing sunglasses and a mask. The pins fell from her mouth as her lips parted. “Shit!”   
  
The girl in the doorway took off her sunglasses and pulled down her mask.    
  
“NICO-CHAN!” Kotori scrambled up from her seat and rushed toward Nico, throwing her arms around her with an exuberant squeal of delight.    
  
Nico laughed, grasping Kotori’s shoulders as she found herself lifted briefly from the ground and spun around before being set back on her feet. “I take it you’re happy to see me?”   
  
Kotori drew back slightly to look at Nico. “You look taller.”   
  
Nico rolled her eyes. “It’s just the heels. Don’t start with me.”   
  
“No, really. You do look taller. Even without the heels, I think.” Kotori said quickly. Her gaze shifted briefly to Nico’s chest. Her chest was bigger than it had been a few years ago. “I haven’t seen you since the beginning of summer. You look...you look really great.”   
  
“You haven’t seen me since the beginning of summer and you haven’t even kissed me yet.” Nico teased, aware that nobody else was in the apartment.    
  
Kotori couldn’t help but feel strangely nervous, even after kissing Nico so many times before. It had been months since she had. She reached out, tucking Nico’s dark hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.    
  
“You okay?” Nico mumbled, her eyes half closed as Kotori slowly leaned in.    
  
“I’m just happy.” Kotori whispered honestly. She was so happy she felt like she could cry, almost. She pressed her lips to Nico’s, feeling the older girl’s arms go around her to draw her close. She kissed her harder, her fingers tentatively sliding into Nico’s hair as she did so. She forced herself to pull away after a moment, her confusion getting the better of her. “Wait...did you come straight from your shoot?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s my only weekend off so I couldn’t wait. You have some gloss on you…” Nico reached up and swiped her thumb across Kotori’s lips to wipe the gloss off. She started to move her hand away only for Kotori to grab her wrist.    
  
“Flavored?” Kotori murmured. She didn’t wait for an answer before she took Nico’s thumb into her mouth, swiping her tongue over the digit. She hummed, closing her eyes for a brief second before she slowly pulled away.    
  
“We can talk later.” Nico said, her voice thick as she stared at Kotori. “Take me to your room.”   
  
“Whatever you say, Nico-chan.” Kotori kissed Nico again, pulling her close to her and hummed delightedly when Nico deepened the kiss without hesitation. As quickly as she could, she guided Nico backwards out of the spare room and pushed her in the direction of her bedroom instead.    
  
\---   
  
“Honoka?” Umi winced as she made her way down the street with Honoka at her side. “You’re holding my hand really tight.”   
  
“S-Sorry, Umi-chan!” Honoka quickly loosened her grip on Umi’s hand.    
  
“Your palm is sweaty.” Umi noticed with a frown as she watched Honoka glance over her shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Honoka stuttered, forcing a smile to her lips. “Nothing to worry about!”   
  
Umi readjusted her grip on Honoka’s hand but she didn’t let go. As they continued to walk she noticed Honoka kept looking around as if she was searching for someone. She was trembling too, Umi found as she reached out with her free hand and lightly touched Honoka’s arm. “Are you cold?”   
  
Honoka silently shook her head. “Let’s just keep going.”   
  
“Huh?” Umi almost stumbled when Honoka picked up her pace. Quickly, she dug her heels into the pavement and forced them to a stop. “Wait, what’s going on?” She looked around in confusion but she didn’t see anything. “Honoka?”   
  
“Umi-chan, can we just go?” Honoka asked anxiously, gripping Umi’s hand as tightly as she could again. “I just want to go home. Please?”   
  
“Of course but I just want to know…” Umi caught movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced back in the direction they came in time to see a girl had stopped at the end of the street. Her stomach plummeted when she recognized her. “Is that the girl who’s been harassing you?”   
  
Honoka hesitated before nodding. “Don’t do anything, let’s just go. She’ll give up in a few minutes. She usually does.”   
  
“Usually does?!” Umi’s voice rose in surprise. “She’s done this before?” She tried to pull away from Honoka but her girlfriend grabbed her wrist with her free hand. “Honoka, let go of me!”   
  
“Umi-chan, just leave it. She’s harmless, she just likes me that’s all.” Honoka said hurriedly, noticing the anger in Umi’s eyes. She knew it wasn’t directed at her.    
  
“She’s STALKING you, Honoka! This isn’t cute!” Umi gave a sharp tug, finally freeing herself from Honoka’s grip. She turned and stormed toward the girl who seemed briefly frozen before she turned on her heel and started to run.    
  
“UMI-CHAN!” Honoka yelled as Umi picked up her own pace and began to run after Saya. Honoka stayed where she was, staring after Umi until she was out of sight. Finally, she snapped out of it and took off running after them. She found Umi around the corner at the top of the street, glaring silently ahead.    
  
“Umi-chan!” Honoka exclaimed, breathing heavily as she came to a stop next to her girlfriend.    
  
“I lost her.” Umi said through gritted teeth. She was furious with herself for not noticing they were being followed. And for not being able to do anything. “How many times has she done this?”   
  
“A-A few.” Honoka admitted vaguely. “I’m sorry, Umi-chan.”   
  
Umi sighed and turned to Honoka, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She drew her close, feeling Honoka sink into her, hands clutching her the back of her jacket. “I have to do something about her, Honoka. You know that, right? I need to tell her to stop at least. She needs to know that I won’t let this happen.”   
  
Honoka squeezed her eyes shut as she held onto Umi tightly. “I love you, Umi-chan.”   
  
“I love you too.” Umi whispered back. She would do whatever it took to protect Honoka. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.”   
  
Honoka nodded against Umi’s shoulder and tightened her grip.    
  
\---   
  
“You’re not really reading that, are you?” Maki asked dryly. She had been watching Eli staring at her books for the past thirty minutes but the blonde hadn’t written anything down in her notes, nor had she turned the pages. Eli didn’t answer her and Maki lightly kicked her foot under the table, causing her to jump in surprise.    
  
“Wha…?!” Eli relaxed when she noticed Maki staring at her. “Don’t do that!”   
  
Someone shushed her from across the library and she cast them a dark glare before she sat back down.    
  
Maki smirked. “It was the only way to get your attention. What are you thinking about?”   
  
Eli sighed and leaned back in her seat, brushing her hair back from her face. “Nothing. Just...Honoka, I guess. I went to see her this morning but she won’t tell me anything about what’s going on. It’s been a few days. I thought if I left it, it might be okay to ask but I guess I made things worse. Ugh, I’m an idiot. She probably thinks I don’t care. I should have listened to Nozomi.”   
  
“Well she does seem like the more reasonable one out of the two of you…” Maki couldn’t help but smile as Eli groaned and slumped further down in her seat. “Did she tell you anything at all?”   
  
“She told me not to worry.” Eli tiredly rubbed her temples. “And she told me to focus on my own problems. That I don’t have to worry about her.”   
  
“Idiot. She should rely on all of us, not just Umi. Or you for that matter.” Maki reached across and lightly brought her hand down in a chopping motion onto Eli’s head. “Why are you so obsessed with this anyway? Maybe you’re over exaggerating and it’s not as bad as you think.”   
  
Eli shot Maki a skeptical look. “There’s something wrong. I know there’s something wrong.”   
  
“Maybe we should find the girl and talk to her then.” Maki suggested helplessly. “I’m sure we can track her down.”   
  
“I think Umi might be planning to do that. I don’t know what to do.” Eli sighed in annoyance. She felt useless in the situation. “I guess I just have to wait for her to come to me if she needs anything.”   
  
Maki was about to agree when she heard a familiar laugh from across the room. Turning, she inhaled sharply at the sight of her ex perched atop one of the desks, lightly touching the arm of a boy Maki didn’t recognize.    
  
“Maki?” Eli noticed Maki’s face fall and followed her gaze to a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She gritted her teeth, anger washing over her. “She has such a nerve…”   
  
“I-I have to go.” Maki stood quickly and fled, leaving her books behind.    
  
“Maki!” Eli got to her feet too, watching as the redhead left. She heard a snicker from her right and looked over to find that Maki’s ex was watching her leave too. She glared angrily at her and quickly gathered up her own books, along with Maki’s, shoving them into her bag. Quickly, she left the library and found Maki outside, leaning against the wall. “Maki…”   
  
“She’s doing this on purpose…”   
  
Maki was facing away from her so Eli couldn’t see her face but she could hear that her voice was thick with emotion, letting her know the younger girl was in tears.    
  
“Come here.” Eli dropped her book bag and stepped close to Maki, gently grasping her arm to turn her. She was relieved when Maki didn’t fight but stepped into her offered embrace instead, tightly hugging her back. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”   
  
“She knows. She KNOWS I’m gay and she’s doing this just to hurt me. She knows full well what we had together was just a fucking phase. An experiment.” Maki said tearfully, her voice further muffled by Eli’s shoulder. “And I still like her! What the hell is wrong with me?!”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Eli soothed, gently rubbing Maki’s back. “She’s the one with the problem, not you.”   
  
She felt Maki nod against her shoulder and hugged her tighter. As much as she wanted to do more she knew she couldn’t. She knew that Maki didn’t see her like that and probably never would. “I’m here. Let’s get you back home, okay?”   
  
Maki nodded meekly and reluctantly let Eli pull away. She felt her take her hand instead though and gripped it back as tightly as she could.    
  
TBC.    



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the comments, kudos etc. :)

Eli shifted slightly to get comfortable on her side. For a change she wasn’t sleeping next to Nozomi, nor was she sleeping alone in her own bed. After Maki had broken down outside of the library, Eli had insisted that they go back to Eli’s apartment together. They were in Eli’s bedroom now, Maki curled up on her side next to her.    
  
Eli gently stroked Maki’s face, noticing the slight stickiness of her cheeks. Maki had still been crying on and off, even when they’d gotten into bed. Right up until she’d fallen asleep in fact. It pained Eli to see her in so much pain. Maki didn’t deserve it.    
  
Maki looked in pain, even in her sleep, Eli noticed as she leaned a bit closer, her brow furrowing. She noticed tears clinging to Maki’s lashes and felt her chest tighten. She’d always noticed how strikingly beautiful Maki was but that had only grown with age. Gently, she brushed a strand of hair from the girl’s face. Her heart wrenched as Maki seemed to lean into the touch. She knew it didn’t mean anything, certainly not what she wanted it to mean. It was just an automatic response. Maki would have done the same thing with anyone.    
  
The door across the room creaked open. “Elichi, are you ho-?”   
  
Eli bolted upright, her face turning red when she found Nozomi standing in the doorway.    
  
Nozomi shook her head silently, a small smile tugging at her lips. She gestured behind her before she backed up out of the room.    
  
Eli hesitated a moment before getting up and following. She found Nozomi sitting on the couch, waiting for her. “Um...it’s not what it looked like. I mean she was upset and she cried herself to sleep so I was just staying with her, that’s all.”   
  
Nozomi smirked as Eli sat down next to her. “You’re never going to get her if you act so shy all of the time, Elichi.”   
  
Eli groaned. “I’m never going to get her at all, I’ve already told you.”   
  
“Well you two are as dense as bricks so it would take ti-”   
  
“Nozomi!” Eli exclaimed hurriedly, her tone a bit sharper than she had intended. “Please, just stop. She doesn’t like me like that.”   
  
Nozomi faltered at the pained look on Eli’s face. “I’m sorry, Elichi. Do you need a hug?” She held her arms out to Eli who huffed and rolled her eyes but sank into them anyway. “It must be hard, being around her so much if you think she doesn’t like you.”   
  
Eli nodded. “It’s not just that. Her ex is a homophobic bitch. She’s torturing her, Nozomi and I hate it! I just want to...to…” She trailed off, gritting her teeth as Nozomi soothingly stroked her hair. “I want to punch her so much.”   
  
Nozomi gave a soft sigh. “Don’t do that. Maki-chan doesn’t need you to be some kind of knight, Elichi. She hates people getting into her business, you know that.”    
  
“I don’t care, she needs someone!” Eli pulled back slightly but didn’t draw away from Nozomi completely.    
  
“Have you called Umi-chan?” Nozomi asked as a way of changing the subject.    
  
“No. I’ve been busy...” Eli sighed and settled back down against Nozomi, her cheek resting on her shoulder.    
  
Nozomi was silent for a long moment before she spoke again. “Elichi, can I give you some advice?”   
  
“I don’t think I’ll want to hear it but go ahead.”   
  
“I know you care about Maki-chan. But be careful not to get yourself too wrapped up in her. When you have the feelings you do for someone, it’s hard not to prioritize them but you have other friends too.” Nozomi said reasonably. She felt Eli start to shift and held on tighter. “Wait, wait, wait. I don’t mean it like that. I’m not accusing you of anything. I just don’t want you to accidentally distance yourself from other people you care about.”   
  
Eli huffed out a sigh. “I tried. Honoka doesn’t want to talk to me about it. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone about it but especially me.”   
  
“Maybe she thinks you’ll want to punch the girl.” Nozomi joked, lightly prodding Eli in the shoulder. “You can be hotheaded.”   
  
Eli grumbled under her breath and shifted on the couch. “I don’t know what to do about it. I can’t help her if she won’t let me.” She lay down, resting her head lightly in Nozomi’s lap. “You’re pretty good at this stuff. What do you think I should do?”   
  
“Talk to Umi.” Nozomi suggested quietly. “And than talk to Honoka again. She needs someone she can talk to about this. Just promise you won’t lose your temper, no matter what she tells you.”   
  
“I can’t promise that.” Eli mumbled, closing her eyes. Her lips turned up slightly when Nozomi groaned in response. “I’ll try. I do want to help her. I just don’t want to push too hard.”   
  
Nozomi gave a nod of approval. “I can come with you if you…” She trailed off, noticing movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she noticed the door to Eli’s room had opened more and Maki was leaning against the doorway. “Maki-chan, you’re up.”   
  
Maki forced a small smile and greeted Nozomi quietly before she looked to Eli who had pushed herself into a sitting position. “Do you mind if I stay over? And...borrow something to wear again.”   
  
“Sure, just take whatever you need.” Eli said, swinging her legs off the couch. “Are you going back to bed after?” She waited for a slight nod from Maki. “Um...do you need anything else?”   
  
Maki nervously glanced at Nozomi. “I-I don’t really want to sleep on my own. Maybe we could sleep toge-” She hesitated to continue. “Um….sleep in the same bed like we did last time. The three of us. If that’s okay?”   
  
“I have to study tonight so I can’t.” Nozomi said regretfully. “Sorry, Maki-chan. I’ll forgive you if you borrow Elichi for the night though.”   
  
Maki gave a short nod in response. “I’m going to change for bed. You’ll come in in a minute?”   
  
“Of course.” Eli answered with a reassuring smile. She watched as Maki turned and walked back into the bedroom before she turned to Nozomi. “Do you think this is okay?”   
  
“Sure. She’s your friend. Go and be there for her.” Nozomi said with a small smile.    
  
“Thank you.” Eli leaned in and hugged Nozomi tightly for a brief moment before she let go and hurried off to the bedroom.    
  
\----   
  
  
“You’re still awake.”    
  
Nozomi looked up from her position at the table in time to see Maki walk into the kitchen. She looked tired and rumpled from sleep, her red hair messier than usual and the imprint of her arm on her cheek. “Yeah, I’ve just been studying.” She gestured to the books in front of her. “You couldn’t sleep?”   
  
Maki shook her head. “Not much. I guess that’s what I get for sleeping earlier. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?”   
  
Nozomi nodded in response. “Do you want me to make you some tea?”   
  
“I’m fine.” Maki sat down near Nozomi, tucking her hand between her knees for warmth. “Just go back to studying, I won’t disturb you.”   
  
Nozomi nodded again and went back to studying while Maki watched silently.    
  
Maki leaned back in her seat, glancing briefly around the apartment. It was a lot more personal than her apartment. She imagined that if any of their friends walked in, they’d be able to recognize who lived there even if they didn’t know. Her apartment wasn’t really like that. She looked back to Nozomi, catching her eye. “What?”   
  
“Nothing, just…nothing.”    
  
“You want to ask me something.” Maki sighed, leaning forward again. “What is it?”   
  
Nozomi smiled sheepishly. “I was just wondering...what you saw in her. Elichi told me what happened at the library. She seems like an ass. Sorry.”   
  
Maki’s lips turned up slightly and she looked down at her lap. “Honestly? She was cool. And collected. But she was mischievous too, I like that side of her. I liked getting to know the side of her she didn’t show anyone else. I know she isn’t a good person but I liked her. I don’t know. Maybe I just have terrible taste.”   
  
Nozomi flashed Maki a kind smile. “She was your first girlfriend. There’s nothing wrong with choosing the wrong person. Maybe she’s your type. I know someone like that. But she’s really nice. She’s not like Sakura at all.”   
  
“Really?” Maki asked curiously. “Who?”   
  
Nozomi chuckled under her breathing. “You’re really asking me that? I’m surprised you don’t know.”   
  
Maki hummed thoughtfully and folded her arms on the table. “Do I know her?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Is it Nico-chan? Because I don’t like her like that…” Maki said warily. She vaguely recalled Hanayo mentioning that she thought Maki and Nico would get together at some point.    
  
“No, Nicocchi is already dating someone.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes. Maki really could be dense at times.    
  
“Wait, what? WHO?!”   
  
“Shhh, you’ll wake Elichi.” Nozomi said, reaching out to lightly grasp Maki’s arm. “Uh...maybe I wasn’t meant to tell you that. Don’t tell Nicocchi I told you.”   
  
“Okay, okay.” Maki reluctantly lowered her voice and fell silent, distracted by her own problems by trying to figure out who Nico was dating. “It’s not Hanayo. Eli?!”   
  
“Ugh.” Nozomi resisted the urge to bang her head against the table. “No. Not Elichi.”   
  
“You?” Maki guessed, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Not me. I like being single. And Nicocchi isn’t my type. She is a lot hotter now though…” Nozomi trailed off, considering that for a moment. “What do you think about dating now? Would you want to date anyone?”   
  
“I wouldn’t want to rebound.” Maki said with a shrug of her shoulders. “It doesn’t seem like a good idea. It would just be messy.”   
  
“That’s probably a good point.” Nozomi said with an approving smile. “Being single isn’t so bad anyway. I mean look at me. I’m just focusing on studying and my friends. And I’m perfectly happy.”   
  
“Really?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t get lonely sometimes?”   
  
“I have Elichi. When do I have time to be lonely?” Nozomi asked with a laugh. “I hardly even sleep alone with her around.”   
  
“I guess.” Maki mused thoughtfully. “What if Eli gets a girlfriend though?”   
  
“Well...maybe then I’d be lonely.” Nozomi said, unable to argue with that. “Elichi’s not going to be dating anyone anytime soon though.”   
  
“How do you know?” Maki asked curiously. She suddenly wished she had accepted Nozomi’s offer of tea, both because it was chilly and because she wanted to hear more about Eli. “I’m surprised she doesn’t already have one.”   
  
Nozomi smiled to herself at the comment. Maybe there was a little bit of hope after all. “You can say that again.” She mumbled under her breath. She glanced over her book, realizing she hadn’t written anything since Maki had emerged from Eli’s room. “I think I’m going to head to bed for the night too. It’s late and I have plans tomorrow.”   
  
“Plans?” Maki echoed. “With who?”   
  
“You’re so nosey.” Nozomi smirked, getting to her feet. “I’m not surprised you get on so well with Elichi.”   
  
“Oh, speaking of Eli, if you want to stay with her I can…”   
  
“No, no, no!” Nozomi held up her hand, cutting Maki off. “I’d rather have my bed to myself tonight. Besides, Elichi’s isn’t very comfortable and I don’t want to wake her to tell her to move. I’ll let you have her to yourself. Just for tonight. Goodnight, Maki-chan.”   
  
“Eeh, but…?” Maki trailed off as Nozomi wandered off, leaving her books on the table. She sighed as Nozomi disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Deciding to go back to bed, she headed back into the bedroom and found Eli sleeping. There was a light blue glow beside her now though and upon looking closer, Maki noticed that it was a night light. Eli must have woken up after she’d left, long enough to put it on.    
  
“Cute.” Maki mumbled to herself as she slipped back into the bed. She wondered if that was one of the reasons Eli seemed to prefer to sleep with Nozomi. Maybe having someone else there with her brought her comfort.    
  
“I’m back.” She whispered, pressing herself closer to Eli. Her arm settled around the blonde’s waist and she tucked her head in at the back of Eli’s neck. It was nice to be so close to someone, she had come to realize. She hadn’t had many moments like this with Sakura.    
  
“Maki…” Eli mumbled in her sleep.    
  
“I’m here.” Maki said softly. She felt Eli relax slightly in her arms as if she’d been on the verge of waking up and had then nodded off again. Closing her eyes again, she allowed sleep to overwhelm her.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka wasn’t surprised to find Eli waiting for her when she finished class. The blonde had text her a few times and called her too but she hadn’t answered her. “Uh...hey, Eli-senpai. What’s going on?”    
  
“You didn’t answer my calls so I figured I would meet you after class.” Eli said brightly though the tone was clearly forced. “Why don’t I walk you back home?”   
  
“Did Umi-chan put you up to this?” Honoka asked suspiciously.    
  
“No. I just wanted to check up on you.” Eli said sincerely as she followed Honoka out to the courtyard. “I wish you would talk to me but if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”   
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t want you worrying about me.” Honoka sighed and put her hands into the pockets of her coat. “Umi-chan already worries enough. And I don’t want you to get angry either. With...Saya-san. She’s not that bad. Just...a little weird. I know Umi-chan is worried but she doesn’t have to be. I don’t think Saya-san would hurt me.”   
  
“But you don’t know.” Eli said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. “I think that’s the point.”   
  
“Eli-senpai…” Honoka sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Let’s just leave it, okay? It’ll be fine, I can take care of...Umi-chan!”   
  
“Huh?” Eli turned around in time to see Umi jogging toward them. She frowned in confusion. She had checked in with Umi and let her know that she would be walking Honoka home from class. “Hey, Umi.”   
  
Umi flashed Eli a brief smile as she reached them. “Uh...sorry, Eli.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Eli said, shaking her head. “I get it. You love her, you would rather be the one walking her home. That’s fine.”   
  
“I don’t need anyone to walk me home, I’m not in pre-school!” Honoka exclaimed in frustration.    
  
“Yeah but I’m your girlfriend, I like doing it.” Umi said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“She does. She said it’s the best part of her day.” Eli said with a roll of her eyes. “It took me about thirty minutes to convince her to let me instead. Well...I thought I’d convinced her. Doesn’t seem like it right now though.”   
  
Honoka huffed out a sigh and started to walk, letting Umi grasp her hand. “Let’s talk about something else. We should have a movie night next weekend. Hanayo-chan is coming back next weekend with her boyfriend and maybe Nico-chan will be able to get another weekend off to visit. I’ll ask her about it later.”   
  
“ _ Honoka _ !” Umi hissed, lightly elbowing Honoka in the side.    
  
“Wait, Nico is visiting?” Eli asked, her step faltering for a moment. “I haven’t seen her. Neither has Nozomi. She would have mentioned something if she had.”   
  
“Uh…she’s kind of just at our apartment.” Honoka said awkwardly, her face flushed with guilt.    
  
“But why would she go to your apartment and not come to mine?” Eli asked in confusion. “She could have at least called me or Nozomi. Is she mad at us or something? And why hasn’t she been to see MAKI?! She heard about what happened, didn’t she? I’m sure Maki said she’s spoken to Nico about it. And she’s  _ still _ hiding out at your apartment? I’m coming over. I need to tell Nico she’s out of line!”   
  
“So is that a yes to the movie night?” Honoka called after Eli as she stormed off ahead of them.    
  
\-----   
  
Nico stared at the ceiling, her heart pounding hard in her chest as Kotori settled down next to her, her breathing equally heavy. She shivered slightly, only just feeling the light sheen of sweat that covered her skin. “We should probably talk. Instead of just getting distracted.”   
  
“I guess.” Kotori mumbled unhappily, curling her arm around Nico’s waist. “What do we need to talk about? If you’re going to break up with me, make it quick.”   
  
“Idiot.” Nico turned to Kotori and lightly flicked her forehead. “We just spent the afternoon in bed together. Does that make it seem like I’d be breaking up with you? Why would I anyway?”   
  
“Well I’m not saying you don’t love me but...being with me is career suicide.” Kotori said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “I know how much your career means to you, Nico-chan.”   
  
“Models can date. It’s idols that can’t.” Nico said matter of factly. “So I’m fine.”   
  
Kotori frowned in response. She knew that wasn’t true. Nico still wanted to be an idol. She always had. “I won’t stand in the way of your dreams, Ni-”   
  
“Hey!” Nico’s voice was slightly sharp as she reached up and lightly grasped Kotori’s arm. “I don’t want to hear that from you. You’re not standing in the way of my dreams, you...you  _ are _ my dreams.” She flushed as the words left her mouth. “Ugh. I don’t...look, being with you is what I want, okay? This whole thing with fans needing idols to be pure is stupid anyway. I’ll make this work with you, I mean it. So don’t go doing anything stupid like breaking up with me just because you want to be selfless.”   
  
Kotori nodded her head. “I just want you to be happy.”   
  
“I’m happy with you, idiot…” Nico leaned in and pressed her lips to Kotori’s, just briefly before she pulled away. “So can we talk about what I really wanted to talk about now?”   
  
Kotori nodded silently.    
  
“I want to spend more time with you.” Nico began quietly. “I hate only seeing you every couple of months. So I’m thinking about taking a week off work. My next shoot is on Monday and then I’m working all week but I’m going to come back after that.”   
  
“Good. I miss you.” Kotori said with a small smile. “So I get you all to myself for a week?”   
  
“At least.” Nico said, relieved by the happiness in Kotori’s eyes. “I want to make more time for us. My life isn’t all about my career. Especially with a girlfriend as hot as you.”   
  
Kotori giggled as Nico gently pushed her onto her back, crawling on top of her a moment later. “Weren’t you just saying we should talk instead of…mmph!”   
  
“Shhh.” Nico smirked against Kotori’s lips before she kissed her again. “Let’s just make the most of today, okay? I’ll take you out to dinner tonight. We can do whatever you want.”   
  
“Well then we better get started…” Kotori wrapped her arms around Nico’s back and drew her down into a deep kiss.    
  
“NICO!” Nico drew away as someone called her name. “NICO, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”   
  
“Shit…” Nico muttered under her breath. She kissed Kotori once more before reluctantly getting out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as she did so. “I guess the secret’s about to be out. I’ll see you out there.”   
  
“She sounds angry.” Kotori commented as she got out of bed and started looking around for her clothes.    
  
“Isn’t she always?” Nico sighed as she walked to the door, pushing it open. She let herself out, finding Eli, Honoka and Umi in the apartment. “What’s going on, blondie?”   
  
“Why the hell didn’t yo-” Eli turned to Nico and did a double take when she noticed her. “You’re naked.”   
  
“Yeah.” Nico said with a nod.    
  
“You have sex hair. And a hickey on your boob. Whoa wait, when did you get BOOBS?!”   
  
“Rude!” Nico snapped irritably. “What the hell are you yelling about?”   
  
“Why didn’t you call us to tell us you were here?” Eli demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You could have at least called Maki! She’s a mess!”   
  
“I was busy!” Nico exclaimed, adjusting the sheet slightly so it didn’t slip away. “I’ve barely had a day off since the summer and I needed to spend time with my girlfriend. I only got into town last night anyway. I was going to come and see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Your girlfriend?” As soon as the words left Eli’s mouth the door behind Nico opened and Kotori stepped out wearing a long t-shirt and some shorts. “Oh. So you two are…?”   
  
“Yes.” Nico boldly grasped Kotori’s hand. “We’re together. And we don’t care what anyone thinks.”   
  
Eli fell silent for a moment, seemingly calming down a bit. “I can’t believe you got a girlfriend before I did.”   
  
“Nico-chan is as pretty as Eli-senpai now!” Honoka commented from where she was standing with Umi. She held up a magazine in her hand, showing Eli one of Nico’s recent covers. “She’s not as scrawny anymore. The agency must have whooped her good.”   
  
“Scrawny?!” Nico growled.    
  
“Harasho…” Eli mumbled as she looked at the picture. She wondered when Nico had matured so much. She looked so stylish and mature in the picture. Definitely not what Eli had imagined.    
  
“We’re having a movie night next weekend!” Honoka blurted out, hoping that Umi would agree to it if Kotori knew about it too. “Rin-chan won’t be able to come so we’ll have to skype with her. Maybe we could do the same with you, Nico-chan?”   
  
“No.” Nico shook her head and glanced at Kotori with a small smile. “I’ll be here. For real.”   
  
Kotori smiled back and squeezed Nico’s hand, leaning into her slightly.    
\----   
  
Hanayo gratefully collapsed onto Maki’s couch, tired after unpacking her things. Or at least starting to. Her boyfriend had offered to take over while she went and sat down. “Thanks for letting us stay. I know it was a bit short notice.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Maki answered though to Hanayo she sounded distracted.    
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Oh, it’s nothing.” Maki said, glancing over at Hanayo. “It’s just that Eli and Nozomi are acting weird around me and I don’t really understand why.”   
  
Hanayo groaned in response.

 

"What?" Maki frowned.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Just....how are you since Sakura-san?”   
  
“Miserable.”    
  
Hanayo sighed once more. “Besides that.”   
  
Maki frowned. “Hanayo, I’m not looking for anyone at the minute. She broke up with me less than two weeks ago. I just need a chance to recover.”   
  
“You need to recover faster.” Hanayo said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t just fester in this breakup, Maki-chan. You need to get over it and get out there again. It’s your first break-up.”   
  
“Yeah,  _ my _ first break up. So maybe people should stop telling me how to deal with it!” Maki snapped irritably. She stood up, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I don’t need you to tell me to get over her. I don’t need to hear that from you, her, Eli or anyone else, okay?”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Hanayo got up and crossed to Maki, hugging her from behind. “I’m just worried about you. She treated you like shit and she’s  _ still _ torturing you. It really pisses me off.”   
  
Maki was surprised by the venom in Hanayo’s voice. “I-I know. I missed you. I hate being in this place alone.”   
  
“I get it. I’m here now. Let’s get a tub of ice cream and you can complain about her to me as much as you want.”   
  
Maki nodded and turned around as Hanay leaned away. “What about your boyfriend…?”   
  
“Ah…” Hanayo glanced at the closed door to the room she was staying in. “He’ll be fine on his own for a night. He’ll probably play video games with Rin-chan or something.” She rolled her eyes at the thought. “I’m sure he likes her more than me sometimes.”   
  
Maki could tell by the look on Hanayo’s face that she was joking. “It must be nice that they get along.”   
  
“It is. But enough about me.” Hanayo sat back down on the couch and patted the space next to her. “Let’s talk about you.”

 

\----   
  
Maki had opted out of the movie night as soon as she had heard about it. She didn’t feel like being around a lot of people, especially people who knew about her breakup. Eli, Nozomi and Hanayo had pleaded with her until she agreed to go though.    
  
“Cheer up, Maki-chan. It’ll be fun.” Hanayo said, giving Maki a gentle nudge as they walked.    
  
“Huh?” Maki had been busy staring at Eli and Nozomi’s hands, which had been brushing between the two of them for some time until Nozomi had taken it upon herself to grab Eli’s hand instead. “Do you think there’s something going on between those two?”   
  
“Which two…?” Hanayo followed Maki’s nod toward Eli and Nozomi. “Oh. Yeah, of course.”   
  
“Eli keeps telling me there isn’t.” Maki mused, frowning to herself. “I mean it’s not like I care but I’m just a bit curious, I guess. Maybe they haven’t confessed yet?”   
  
Hanayo shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. They should get it over with though. Everyone knows they’ll end up together eventually. It’s been obvious since my first year at high school.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess so. They’d be good together. They already act like a couple so I don’t see what the big deal is.” Maki said thoughtfully. “I guess I could talk to Eli about it again. Maybe offer to help her with it. I could use something else to focus on…and if I can’t have any kind of love life, maybe I could help someone else have one. What do you think?”   
  
“I think you shouldn’t interfere. But you sound more positive than earlier so if you want.” Hanayo shrugged helplessly. At least it would take Maki’s mind off her situation. “So are you excited for the movie night yet?”   
  
Maki cast a withering look at Hanayo. “Why can’t we just stay at home and have a movie night there?”   
  
“Because I haven’t seen my friends in months, remember? And I want us to all be together. Well as many of us as possible.” Hanayo couldn’t deny that not having Rin there was upsetting but there was little any of them could do about that. Even Rin didn’t have control of when she would need to be at class. She couldn’t afford to take a whole weekend off. “Come on, it’s just one night.”   
  
“Fine.” Maki said, rolling her eyes. She could cope with one night. Hopefully nobody would ask her questions about Sakura. “But you owe me for this.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Hanayo grinned over at Maki and bumped their shoulders together. She knew Maki wasn’t really irritated, she was just acting that way. She stopped when Nozomi and Eli paused in front of a building. “Oh. Guess we’re here.”   
  
She noticed Eli’s gaze shift to Maki and raised an eyebrow. The blonde didn’t notice because she seemed to be so focused on the medical student. Hanayo hummed thoughtfully but didn’t say anything as Nozomi buzzed up to Honoka.    
  
Hanayo watched carefully as Eli let go of Nozomi’s hand and shoved her own hands into her jacket pockets instead. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Eli but something didn’t seem right, especially when the blonde took three steps away from Nozomi.    
  
“Weird…” She muttered to herself, shaking her head. Apprehension settled low in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to end up in some kind of relationship drama.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Honoka, it’s me. You can see me on the screen, let me in.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
“What’s the password?” Honoka’s voice sounded again, staticky through the intercom.    
  
Eli sighed. “Muse.”    
  
“Killjoy.” Honoka said accusingly though she buzzed them in a second later.    
  
As they entered the apartment complex, Maki jogged ahead to walk next to Eli. “What’s wrong? You seem upset.”   
  
“I am.” Eli answered quietly, her gaze trained ahead. “Just forget about it, okay? It’s nothing to worry about.”   
  
“If you say so…” Maki mumbled as the four of them reached the door. Nozomi lifted her hand but she didn’t have a chance to knock before the door was thrown open.    
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Kotori exclaimed brightly at the sight of Nozomi. “Come in, come in!”   
  
“What are you so happy about?” Eli asked skeptically as she followed the others into the apartment. Kotori was practically glowing, she was so happy. “Did you get laid or something?”   
  
Kotori blushed and looked away.    
  
“Oh my god, you did. I should have known after what I saw last week.” Eli said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
“You’re just bitter because you’re not getting any.” Nico accused as she walked out of the kitchen. She looped her arm around Kotori’s waist, drawing her close to her. “While we’re getting... a lot.”   
  
“Wait, wha…?” Maki looked between the two in shock. “You two are together?  _ You two _ ?!” She couldn’t help but laugh, causing both Kotori and Nico to frown at her.    
  
“What’s so funny?!” Nico growled defensively.   
  
“Nothing. Nothing, I’m sorry.” Maki apologized though she still sounded amused. “It’s just...you have nothing in common and you two are the  _ last _ people I would imagine dating.”   
  
“Nothing in common?!” Nico exclaimed in disbelief. “You do know we work in the same industry, right? Model and fashion designer. Well student for now but she  _ will _ be one!”   
  
“Alright, no need to get defensive. I’m just saying it’s a little weird is all.” Maki said, holding her hands up in surrender.    
  
“It’s okay, Nico-chan.” Kotori took Nico’s hand, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. “We know that’s not true.”   
  
Eli left their side, wandering off to where Honoka was hovering nervously near Umi. Nozomi sighed and shook her head. For some reason Eli suddenly seemed very distance, Maki seemed irritable again and she wasn’t sure what was bothering Honoka.    
  
“I’m happy for the two of you!” Hanayo exclaimed cheerfully. “I think you’re cute together.”   
  
“Thank you.” Kotori smiled warmly while Nico looked less annoyed at least.    
  
“Come on, Maki-chan. Let’s go and find Umi-chan!” Hanayo said, grabbing Maki’s hand.    
  
Nozomi watched as Hanayo dragged Maki away. She hoped Hanayo’s positivity would be enough to improve Maki’s mood. She turned back to Kotori and Nico, smiling at the two of them. “So how long have you two been together?”   
  
“Since I graduated.” Nico answered casually, casting a soft look toward Kotori. It hadn’t always been easy because of the distance but it was certainly worth it. “We didn’t want anyone to know. Honoka and Umi just kind of...found out themselves though. Kotori was actually the person who encouraged me to model.”   
  
“You did?” Nozomi asked Kotori in surprise as she looked Nico over. She had to admit Nico’s new style really did suit her. Her pigtails were gone, replaced with a free flowing, wavy hair style that made her look a lot more mature. “I have to admit, you got a lot hotter.”   
  
Nico grinned smugly at that. “I know.”   
  
\----   
  
“So I wonder when this movie is gonna start.” Nozomi joked as she slumped down on the couch next to Eli. “We’ve been here for almost thirty minutes.”   
  
“Umi mentioned ordering food first.” Eli said distractedly. She noticed Nozomi look around as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Umi but she didn’t see her. “Oh, Honoka seemed a bit worried so Umi took her to their bedroom, to talk.”   
  
“You’re worried.” Nozomi noted as she watched Eli bite her lip. “About Honoka-chan.”   
  
“Of course I am, she won’t even talk to me about this!” Eli exclaimed. She felt like she had complained about the same thing more than once to her roommate and best friend. “Maybe we aren’t as close as I thought. I thought…I thought she trusted me at least.”   
  
Nozomi gave a soft sigh and drew Eli toward her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She knew how much Honoka’s friendship meant to her best friend. They all knew it. Honoka had been able to help Eli maybe even more than Nozomi herself had.    
  
Across the room, Maki leaned against the wall, glaring at the two of them. She felt angry and nauseous at the sight of the two of them but she wasn’t sure why. She could only assume that it was because Eli was so clearly being dishonest with her.    
  
Hanayo followed Maki’s line of sight and sighed, shaking her head. Maki was so oblivious, even to her own feelings.    
  
“Relax, Maki-chan. They’re not together, it’s just a friends hug. Like this.” Hanayo hugged Maki lightly, hoping it would calm her down. She vaguely hear Maki grumble under her breath and looked down to find her holding a bottle of beer. She groaned to herself. Beer always made Maki moody.    
  
“Why would I care?” Maki asked with a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“You like her attention.” Hanayo said observantly.    
  
“Well she was the only one here for me because of Sakura. She’s the only one who fucking cares.” Maki said bitterly, still staring at Eli.    
  
Hanayo winced. She had to admit that had hurt but Maki was right. She hadn’t been there to help. “You’re jealous of Nozomi then?”   
  
Maki looked up sharply and for a second Hanayo thought the redhead was going to yell at her. She looked away after a second without saying anything though, heaving a sigh. “It’s not like that…I just want to be near her.”   
  
“So go to her. I won’t be offended.”   
  
“She’s mad at me.” Maki frowned, remembering Eli pulling away earlier. “She’s so distant tonight…”   
  
Hanayo sighed and glanced around. “Where is that damn movie?”   
  
As if to save her from the awkward situation, her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, finding it was Raven. “Sorry, Maki-chan. I have to take this. Go and talk to Eli-chan, okay?”   
  
Maki nodded though she was too busy watching Eli with Nozomi to respond verbally or watch Hanayo leave. Eli and Nozomi seemed so at ease with each other, both emotionally and physically. She wished she had someone she could be like that with.    
  
She watched them for a few minutes, her chest tight as she watched Eli rest her head on Nozomi’s shoulder. What she wouldn’t give for that type of intimacy. Finally Eli’s eyes met hers and she felt her heart skip a beat in surprise.    
  
Eli said something to Nozomi before she stood and crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of Maki. “Hey, where did Hanayo go?”   
  
“She went to talk to Raven.” Maki answered. When Eli looked confused, she continued. “Her boyfriend, remember?”   
  
“Oh. What are you drinking?” Eli asked, glancing at the bottle in Maki’s hand.    
  
“Sapporo.” Maki answered softly, holding the bottle up. She gave a small smile that faded after a couple of seconds. “Do you want a drink?”   
  
“Sure.” Eli hesitantly took the bottle from Maki and took a drink herself. “I don’t know what’s happening with this movie night. Umi mentioned ordering food and now she’s gone, probably making out with Honoka somewhere…”   
  
“Have you ever had a girlfriend?”   
  
“Eh?” Maki’s blunt question took Eli by surprise and she almost dropped Maki’s beer. “W-What kind of question is that? You know I haven’t.”   
  
Maki shrugged. “It just seems odd. I know people from college have asked you out. Boys, girls...you can take your pick really. So I’m just wondering why you haven’t accepted. I mean you should. It’ll be fun, right? Experiencing new things.”   
  
Eli sighed and looked away. “I’m happy the way I am. Besides, what’s the point in starting a relationship when I’m in love with someone else? NOT Nozomi.”   
  
“Huh?” Maki echoed, admittedly taken aback. “So you’re...saving it for them?”   
  
“Yes. Not that they’ll ever like me back.” Eli ran her fingers through her hair. “Can we not talk about it? It’s just depressing. I’m used to it. And I would rather wait until I get over the person I have feelings for before getting into something I don’t even want. I don’t want to experience new things with anyone but y...them”   
  
Maki fell quiet for a moment, mulling over what Eli had said. “Can I tell you something?” She didn’t wait for an answer. She knew Eli would say yes. “My first time was horrible. She took me to this...love hotel. It felt so wrong.”   
  
Eli felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “I’m…” She swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry. You deserve so much better than that, Maki.” She couldn’t resist the urge to hug Maki so she did just that, drawing the redhead to her. She held Maki close, resting her chin on her shoulder as the girl tightly hugged her back.    
  
The intercom sounded suddenly, ringing to let them know someone was at the door and a moment later Umi appeared in the doorway to her bedroom, Honoka behind her. “Oh, the food is here!”   
  
“Finally.” Eli mumbled, drawing away from Maki. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Maki whispered.    
  
“Good.” Eli took Maki’s hand, unconsciously lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go and sit with Nozomi before any else steals the couch, hmm?”   
  
Maki shivered at the spark when Eli’s hand touched hers. She allowed herself to be tugged toward the couch but she couldn’t help but wonder what the feeling meant. Eli took a seat and tugged her down between her and Nozomi, still not letting go of her hand. Maki was relieved she hadn’t. Somehow the touch made her feel a lot better.    
  
Nozomi smiled softly, watching the two out of the corner of her eye. She just wanted Eli to be happy and it seemed like Eli’s happiness relied heavily on Maki. She could only hope that Maki would figure out her feelings for Eli in time.    
  
\----   
  
“Remind me why we need to do this again…” Eli grumbled as she stared at the door from her position at the table where she was sitting, cradling a warm cup of tea in her hands. Nozomi had mentioned that it would calm her down.    
  
“Because we can’t afford to pay the rent and study so much. I can’t pick up any more hours at work than I already do.” Nozomi said, nudging Eli’s hand. “This was your idea, remember? You said it was naive of us to think we could afford to live in such a nice apartment. Besides it has a room we don’t use.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Eli muttered, leaning back in her seat. “I just prefer it just being us, that’s all. Maybe we should have asked Maki to move in.”   
  
“That would not be good for you.” Nozomi interrupted with a shake of her head. “Anyway, this girl I spoke to is 18. She’s majoring in Marine Biology. Who knows, maybe you’ll like her? She seems interesting.”   
  
“She’s late.” Eli said pointedly. “Do we deduct points fo-” She was cut off by the intercom ringing.    
  
“She’s actually right on time.” Nozomi grinned, getting up to buzz the girl in.    
  
Eli watched as Nozomi spoke to the girl for a moment before buzzing her in and turning to her.    
  
“Please be nice. She comes from a small town near the sea.”   
  
“I’ll be fair.” Eli reasoned, getting up. She walked with Nozomi to the door and opened it as their guest knocked. The first thing that struck her when she lay eyes on the girl was how blue her hair was. It was long and tied up in a ponytail but it seemed wet for some reason. Eli was sure it wasn’t raining. She looked the girl up and down, noticing the sleeveless white hoodie, light blue  khaki capris and flipflops she was wearing. “You weren’t kidding…”   
  
Nozomi lightly elbowed Eli and beamed at the girl. “I’m Nozomi. We spoke on the phone. You must be Kanan-chan.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Kanan said politely before she glanced at Eli.    
  
“Ayase Eli.” Eli said, her tone equally polite. “It’s nice to meet you.”   
  
“Likewise.” Kanan smiled warmly at the two of them.    
  
“Um...your hair is…” Eli pointed at Kanan’s hair, noticing it was indeed dripping slightly. “Wet.”   
  
“Oh. I just came from my internship at the aquarium.” Kanan said, wincing apologetically. “I didn’t really have time to change. Sorry.”   
  
“No, it’s fine.” Nozomi said quickly, hoping to put the girl at ease. “These internships are a real pain. We need them for credits though, right Elichi?” She realized suddenly that Kanan was still outside the door. “Oh, come on in. Sorry.”   
  
“Thank you.” Kanan entered the apartment when Nozomi and Eli stepped back. She glanced thoughtfully around the apartment. “Nice place. Do you two live here alone?”   
  
Eli nodded in response. “Yeah. Why don’t we sit down? Do you want a drink or anything?”   
  
“I’m fine, thanks.” Kanan said with a shake of her head. She followed Nozomi and Eli to the table and sat down opposite the two. “This feels like a job interview...”   
  
“We just have a few questions.” Nozomi said reassuringly. “And you can ask us whatever you want after. Go ahead, Elichi.”   
  
“Okay.” Eli took a deep breath. “Do you smoke?”   
  
Kanan shook her head. “No.”   
  
“Do you drink a lot?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Do you have any pets?”   
  
“Not unless the animals at the aquarium count.” Kanan said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“They don’t. Early bird or do you sleep until eleven?”   
  
“I get up at 5am every morning to go for a run.”   
  
Eli hummed in response. “Will you have friends over?”   
  
“Uh...maybe sometimes. If that’s okay.” Kanan glanced at Nozomi who nodded for her to go on. “They’re not loud or anything. Well...” She winced at the thought of Mari. Dia and Ruby weren’t exactly quiet either. “They won’t disturb you anyway. I hope.”   
  
Eli eyed Kanan curiously. “Do you go to sleep early? And will you keep your grades up?”   
  
“Uh...yes, I go to sleep early.” Kanan answered, a bit baffled by the question. “And I have to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship.”   
  
“Oh. Okay.” Eli leaned back, seemingly finished with her questioning.    
  
“So that’s that. Do you have any questions for us?” Nozomi asked brightly.    
  
“Um...do you guys work as well? Sorry, um...” Kanan winced, trailing off. She’d been caught off guard by the question, having been too focused on answering theirs.    
  
“Cute…” Eli mumbled under her breath.    
  
“I work. As a barista in the coffee shop on campus.” Nozomi answered, casting an amused look toward Eli. “You?”   
  
“Oh, I work at the university library.” Kanan looked toward Eli, a bit hesitantly.    
  
“I tutor for money.” Eli answered simply. “So if you ever need a tutor I’m your girl.”   
  
“Right.” Kanan smiled shyly at Eli. She felt strangely bashful around her though she wasn’t sure why. “Are you American or…?”   
  
Eli shook her head. “No, I’m a quarter Russian.”   
  
“Oh. So you speak Russian?”   
  
“Sometimes. Not too often.” Eli glanced at Nozomi who seemed to be content to listen to them for the moment. “Why? You like people who can speak different languages?”   
  
“N-No, I just...I’m used to people speaking different languages is all.” Kanan answered sheepishly. “One of my best friends speaks English and Italian so...Russian would be interesting.”   
  
“Oh.” Eli turned to Nozomi. “I like her.”   
  
“Right, good.” Nozomi smiled at a confused looking Kanan. “Welcome to the shack, Kanan-chan. When do you want to move in?”   
  
“Uh...tomorrow. Today is Sunday so I don’t have class until 5pm on Monday.” Kanan said, a bit flustered. “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”   
  
Eli smiled at the girl and glanced at Nozomi who nodded her approval, a smug look on her face.    
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/kudos etc. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Do you need any help with that?” Eli winced as she watched Kanan drag quite a large suitcase into the apartment. On top of that, she had a duffel bag and a backpack slung over her shoulder.   
  
“Nah, I’ve got it.” Kanan said through gritted teeth.    
  
Eli nodded and went back to watching, taking in the subtle flex of Kanan’s biceps. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt again, making it easy to see. Eli had to admit, the girl was fit. When Kanan finally managed to get the suitcase through the door, Eli went to close it for her. She was surprised when instead of pausing to take a break, Kanan went right back to dragging her suitcase toward the bedroom.    
  
“Let me take your bags. I won’t take no for an answer.” Eli walked over to Kanan and took the backpack from her shoulder, followed by the duffel bag which she almost dropped. “Shit, these are really heavy…”   
  
Kanan grinned over at her. “Guess you should have let me carry them then. That bag is full of all of my aquatic books. Actually...how big is my room? I didn’t ask last time.”   
  
“Apparently not big enough.” Eli mumbled as she followed Kanan to the bedroom. “So I guess you work out, huh?”   
  
“I swim a lot. Obviously. And I have my daily run.” Kanan dropped her suitcase when she was securely inside the room and planted her hands on her hips, looking around. It was a fairly decent size, she thought. “I used to dance too.”   
  
“Huh?” Eli raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Well last year was my last Love Live. I still can’t believe we got to at least the preliminaries…”    
  
“Wait, you were…?”   
  
Kanan looked up to see that Eli looked nothing short of stunned. “Why? Wait…” Her own eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my god, I can’t believe and I didn’t even notice! Your friend is Tojo Nozomi! And you’re Ayase Eli. You even told me that and I didn’t realize! My friends are going to totally freak. Okay, I have to keep Dia away from you.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“You inspired my idol group. Well Chika’s. But it was mine before it was hers. It’s complicated. But my friends really like you. Some of them more than others…” Kanan awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, thinking about Dia’s reaction if she ever found out she was living with Ayase Eli. Eli looked like she wanted to say something else but Kanan was saved by her phone ringing, indicating an incoming FaceTime call. She got it out and winced at seeing Dia’s name. It was just her luck for something like that to happen. She sighed and answered but it wasn’t Dia she saw first, it was Mari.    
  
“Kanan! Did you move in already?!” Mari exclaimed excitedly. “I want to see the place! Oh, I see a bombshell behind you! Damn, she has big knockers...”   
  
Kanan glanced apologetically at Eli before she turned back to her phone. “Mari, I’ll sue you.”   
  
“Have you copped a feel?”   
  
“Mari-san, what are you…?” Dia appeared on the screen then, her expression calm until she saw who was standing behind Kanan. Eli had approached, mostly out of curiosity. “OH MY GOD, IT’S AYASE ELI! MY IDOL!”   
  
Kanan cringed. “Okay, I’m going now. Goodbye Dia.”   
  
“Kanan-san, don’t you dare hang up!”   
  
“Kanan, cop a feel!” Mari exclaimed loudly.    
  
“I’LL SERIOUSLY SUE YOU BOTH. GOODBYE!” Kanan hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket before she turned to Eli. “I’m so  _ so  _ sorry. I’ll understand if you want to throw me out right now. My friends are crazy. I swear they are NEVER coming over. EVER.”   
  
Eli gave a nervous laugh and shook her head. “I-It’s fine, I guess. Um...you’re not actually going to cop a feel right?”   
  
“N-No!” Kanan exclaimed quickly, holding her hands up. “I’m not like that!”   
  
Eli had to admit that it was cute that Kanan was blushing so much. She seemed so confident at first. “So um...I hope your room is okay. Sorry we don’t have anything bigger if that’s what you’re used to. It’s probably the same size as my room to be honest.”   
  
“No, no!” Kanan said quickly. “I’m used to this size. In fact my room was a lot smaller at my house so it’s fine. Really. I’m so sorry again about that phone call...”   
  
“I didn’t know we were so popular…” Eli mumbled, sitting down on the double bed behind her. Kanan plopped down next to her.    
  
“Yeah.” Kanan nodded, turning slightly toward Eli. She folded her right leg on the bed, leaving the other hanging off. “I wish I got to see Muse’s last concert at the Akiba Bowl. I couldn’t afford it though and I didn’t want Mari to have to pay.”   
  
“Mari’s the one who wants you to grope me?” Eli teased, hoping to see Kanan blush again. It worked. “Sorry. If you want me to I can sing for you. I mean it would have to be acapella but if that’s fine with you…?”   
  
“Maybe sometime in the future.” Kanan said bashfully, getting back to her feet. “RIght now I have to unpack. I have a class at five and it’s math. It’s weird, I love science but I really hate math.”   
  
Eli gave a soft laugh in response. “I already took math. It’s all about law and politics for me now.”   
  
“Really?” Kanan asked in surprise. “That stuff doesn’t drive you out of your mind?”   
  
Eli shook her head. “Nope, I’m immune to it.”   
  
“I hate elections. The idiots really come out.” Kanan said with a roll of her eyes. “But I would vote for you. You seem to know what’s going on.”   
  
“Ah, thanks…” Eli said with a small smile. “Anyway I’ll let you get settled. If you need anything, just ask.”   
  
“Wait!” Kanan said quickly as Eli stood up. “If you want you can help me unpack. It would be nice to hang out some more. And get to know my roommates, you know? Only if you want, of course.”   
  
Eli was about to respond when someone called for her. “Hey Eli, Nozomi...you guys home? I knocked but nobody answered and the door was unlocked so I just…”    
  
“Nishikino-san is your neighbour?!” Kanan exclaimed in disbelief. “Oh man, I’m going to have to keep my friends away. Chika is going to freak out when she finds out. Riko too. She plays the piano so I guess Maki would be her favourite Muse member maybe?”   
  
Eli was kept from having to reply when Maki appeared in the doorway, having followed their voices.    
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had someone over.” Maki said apologetically. “I’ll just let myself out. I’ll talk to you later, Eli.”   
  
“No, it’s fine!” Eli quickly stepped forward and took Maki’s hand, tugging her into the room. “Meet Kanan, my new roommate. She’s a freshman, like you.”   
  
“Aren’t you in my bio class?” Kanan asked thoughtfully, tilting her head. “With that witch, Yamasaki-san…”   
  
“She’s not that bad.” Maki said with a shrug of her shoulders. She eyed the girl skeptically and glanced at Eli. “Why do you have a roommate?”   
  
“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. We can’t afford the rent so we decided to get a roommate.” Eli answered, realizing she hadn’t mentioned it.    
  
“You could have asked me.” Maki said, lowering her voice slightly. “You know I hate being alone in my apartment. Or the two of you could have moved in with me, I have three bedrooms and it’s only next door!”   
  
“Sorry, Maki. I didn’t think…” Eli said awkwardly. She should have considered that but it hadn’t crossed her mind that Maki would want that. “M-Maybe you could move in here anyway, it’s not like we use the other bedroom all that much.”   
  
Kanan raised an eyebrow and as if reading her mind, Eli turned quickly.    
  
“I’m not dating Nozomi! It’s not like that.” Eli turned back to Maki who was looking at the floor instead of her. “Sorry, Maki. I didn’t think you’d want to be around us all of the time. I mean…” She winced at what she was saying and shook her head. “Um…”   
  
Kanan watched them with interest. “You two really aren’t what I thought you were…”   
  
“What?!” Maki exclaimed sharply.    
  
“Oh um...Kanan and her friends liked Muse.” Eli explained nervously.    
  
“Well then I’m sorry we’re real people with real problems, not perfect damn idols.” Maki growled, glaring at Kanan.    
  
“Whoa, you’re...kind of a bitch.” Kanan said in surprise, taking a step back.    
  
“Say that to my face, kid!”   
  
Kanan scoffed. “We’re the same age.”   
  
“Hey, stop it. Both of you.” Eli quickly intervened, positioning herself between them. “Maki, what’s wrong with you?”   
  
“Forget it.” Maki said bitterly. “I’ll just call Honoka or something. Or I’ll come back when Nozomi is here later.”   
  
“What, but…” Eli trailed off as Maki left the room. “DAMN IT.” She took a deep breath and turned to Kanan. “I’m sorry about that. But don’t call her that again. She’s going through some...stuff right now. She’s not usually like that.”   
  
“Right, sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Kanan said regretfully. It had been rude of her but Maki had annoyed her.    
  
“Thank you.” Eli said softly before she turned and left the room.    
  
\----   
  
Kanan returned to the apartment later that night and let herself in with the key Eli had given her. Or rather, left out for her. The blonde hadn’t really spoken to her much more since she had left the bedroom.    
  
She found Nozomi washing dishes in the kitchen and allowed her bag to drop from her shoulder to the floor with a light thud as she walked toward her. “Hey, I’m back…”   
  
Nozomi looked over her shoulder, flashing a quick smile. “Hey.” She noticed Kanan eyeing the dishes and quickly explained. “I ate with Elichi earlier before she left to spend the night with Maki-chan but I left some food for you in the fridge, if you want it. You don’t have to of course, I didn’t make it specifically for you, I just always make too much so I guess this roommate situation might work out if you don’t mind my cooking. Or Elichi’s.”   
  
“Thank you.” Kanan said as she paced over to Nozomi. She wordlessly picked up a towel to help with cleaning. “So um...you said Eli is spending the night with Maki? Are those two a thing or something? Like...dating?”   
  
“Who knows with those two? They could be into each other, I don’t know.” Nozomi shrugged, smirking to herself. She could only hope that the two would get together in the end. “As far as I know they’re not. Why? Don’t tell me you’re into Elichi.”   
  
Kanan gave a nervous laugh as she took the plate Nozomi handed her. “No, I mean she’s pretty and all but...it would be messy. Besides, I think she hates me now.”   
  
“Hates you?” Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why? What did you do to her?”   
  
“I kind of...called her friend a bitch. Maki, that is.” Kanan watched as anger flickered across Nozomi’s face. “In my defence she  _ was _ being a bitch! I was only talking about idols and she basically told me to shut up.”   
  
“Oh.” Nozomi picked up a towel herself, drying her hands. “Maki is...very blunt at times. And she’s still not very good with people. It took us at least a trip to get her to warm up to us. It’s not her fault though, you just need to be...patient with her, I suppose. She’s been having a tough time recently.”   
  
“I’m going to apologize when I see her again.” Kanan said somberly, her shoulders slumped. She hadn’t exactly been polite either. “But about Eli...do you think she’s angry with me? I don’t want this to be awkward.”   
  
“I don’t think so. She didn’t seem angry when she mentioned you.” Nozomi said slowly, thinking back to when she’d eaten dinner with Eli. “She is protective of Maki though, especially right now. So you might want to ask her.”   
  
Kanan sighed softly and nodded as she set down the plate she’d just dried. She was going to have to make amends with Maki as soon as possible if she didn’t want to get on Eli’s bad side. The last thing she wanted was for one of her new roommates to be angry with her.    
  
“Find something you have in common with Maki and talk to her about it.” Nozomi suggested, leaning her hip against the counter. “That should be the best way for you to get through to her and get her to warm up to you.”   
  
“I don’t even think we have anything in common though.” Kanan complained as she paced toward the fridge. After the day of packing, arguing with Maki, partially unpacking and class, she just wanted to eat then go to bed. Unpacking everything else could wait until tomorrow. “We were both idols. But that’s it. Maybe I could get Riko to help me. Use her as a buffer or something.”   
  
“Riko?” Nozomi echoed, raising an eyebrow as she watched Kanan go to reheat her food.    
  
“My friend. She was in our idol group. She plays piano.” Kanan answered, setting the timer before she turned back to Nozomi. “I guess I should do it myself though. I made this mess, I should fix it.”   
  
Nozomi hummed and ducked her head to hide a smile. “Maki will understand. Trust me.” She watched as Kanan gave an uncertain nod. “So you said you were an idol?”   
  
“Uh...yeah. I was in a group of nine actually.” Kanan looked up in time to see surprise flit across Nozomi’s face. “Like Muse. My friend Chika was our leader. She  _ loved _ Muse. So did a lot of the other girls…”   
  
“And you?” Nozomi teased, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.    
  
“Oh, uh...I liked Muse but it was mainly Chika, Dia and Ruby who loved them...well you, I guess.” Kanan said with a sheepish grin. “I still can’t believe I didn’t notice as soon as I saw you. Chika had a poster of all of you on her door for years. It used to be cute but it seems kind of creepy now that I know you...”   
  
“I think it’s cute.” Nozomi said quietly as the microwave pinged, letting Kanan know that her food was reheated. “You should invite her over sometime. Invite all of your friends if you want to.”   
  
“Dia would be too much. I’m afraid she would try to get Eli to kiss her or something. Chika likes Kousaka-san and Nishikino-san so she would be a bit much to handle too. Mari would...probably like you.” Her gaze shifted down to Nozomi’s full chest.    
  
Nozomi followed her gaze. “Huh?”   
  
“Oh, sorry. She um...likes to measure chest sizes. She has a habit of getting a bit handsy.”   
  
“Oh really? Me too.” Nozomi grinned mischievously.    
  
Kanan held her hands up. “Please don’t. I have enough with her. She even gropes me when we sleep in the same futon.”   
  
“Don’t worry, those days are behind me. Unless you want to?” Nozomi smiled as Kanan’s eyes widened.    
  
“I’ll sue you!”   
  
“Cute.” Nozomi smirked as she went to sit at the table. “Is that your go to threat or something?”   
  
“Well for Mari and Dia since they’re rich…” Kanan answered, taking her plate from the microwave. She winced as it burned her hands and hurried over to the table.    
  
“I’m not too rich.” Nozomi informed her. “I mean obviously not. I couldn’t even afford the rent on this place, even with Elichi too…”   
  
“Right, that’s why I’m here.” Kanan recalled as she picked up her chopsticks. “Itadakimasu…”   
  
Nozomi shrugged. “I’d like to think it’s not the only reason.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Just...I like to believe in fate. It would be nice to think that we were meant to meet, right? That we were meant to be friends?” Nozomi asked, her eyes sparkling. “Like I was meant to become friends with the rest of Muse.”   
  
“Yeah.” Kanan said softly. “I guess that would be nice. Like I was meant to become friends with the rest of Aqours too.”   
  
She nodded to herself and took a bite of her food, mulling that over. “Do you want some?” She asked, taking some more food between her chopsticks and holding it out to Nozomi. “It’s good.”   
  
Nozomi blushed and leaned in, taking the bite of food. Leaning back, she averted her eyes. “It was Elichi’s turn to cook again. She’s pretty good at it. Surprisingly.”   
  
Kanan nodded vaguely in response. “You’re pretty cute when you get all embarrassed you know.”   
  
“S-Shut up.” Nozomi muttered, glancing briefly back at Kanan to see that the girl was grinning.    
  
“Relax.” Kanan said, nudging her foot against Nozomi’s under the table.    
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes in response. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? You’re the one who was just freaking out, thinking Elichi might hate you.”   
  
Kanan pouted. “Well I don’t want either of my roommates to hate me. Otherwise living her would be really awkward.”   
  
“Well I don’t hate you.” Nozomi smiled, feeling a bit more at ease now that she was more in control of the conversation. “I’m glad you decided to move in. And I really do hope we can be friends.”   
  
“Me too.” Kanan said softly, her expression turning serious for a moment. “Maybe if you want you could come to where I work sometime? I could show you all the animals. It’d be fun.”   
  
“Sure, I would like that.” Nozomi said, her eyes lingering on Kanan’s. She finally cleared her throat and stood up. “I have to go and study. Have a good night, Kanan-chan.”   
  
“Yeah, you too.” Kanan said quietly as she watched Nozomi leave.    
\----   
  
“I didn’t mean to be like that.”   
  
Eli turned her head, glancing over at Maki when the redhead spoke. They were both lying on Maki’s bed, a few inches apart. Eli was lying on her front, holding herself up with her elbows while Maki was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. They were both a little bit tipsy admittedly, after drinking a bottle of wine between the two of them. Maki had mentioned that she didn’t have class tomorrow so it wouldn’t have any consequences. She could easily sleep it off.   
  
Eli cleared her throat before she spoke. “Do you know why you were? You were pretty rude to Kanan earlier.”   
  
Maki shook her head. She didn’t know. All she knew was that she had seen Kanan with Eli and she’d felt empty. Maybe even a little bit hurt for some reason. “Do you like her? I mean...do you want to be her friend?”   
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Eli answered uncertainly. “She seems nice and she’s interesting. She majors in marine biology and she has she obviously loves it. I can tell by the way she talks about it. And did you know she was a school idol too? I looked her and her group up. Aqours, was their name. They-”   
  
“Can you stop?!” Maki snapped, cutting Eli off. “I’m sorry, just...can we not talk about her?”   
  
“Y-Yeah, of course. But Maki, please just tell me what’s wrong. You’re not acting like yourself.” Eli shifted closer to Maki on the bed, close enough that their arms brushed between them.    
  
Maki shook her head, her lip tucked between her teeth for a moment before she managed to respond. “I feel like she’ll...pull you away from me. Like you’ll forget about me, like...like Sakura.”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened in surprise at the comment. “That’s not going to happen!”   
  
Maki still looked uncertain. “Do you promise?”   
  
“Of course.” Eli reached out, brushing Maki’s hair back from her face, noticing how young the girl looked. “I promise.”   
  
Maki leaned up suddenly, closing the small distance between them and pressed her lips to Eli’s. It was innocent, just a lingering peck before Maki drew away and lay down, closing her eyes and mumbling about going to sleep but it left Eli wide eyed and flustered.    
  
As Maki’s breathing evened out, Eli turned onto her back and pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing. “Holy shit…”   
  
\----   
  
Maki woke the next morning to a slightly sore head and the feeling of someone’s hand holding onto her own. She looked to her left, finding blonde hair splayed across the pillow next to her. She looked down at their joined hands between them, noticing her fingers, intertwined with Eli’s were slightly longer than the blonde’s.   
  
Warmth expanded through her chest as Eli stirred, her grip tightening slightly as she moved. Maki held her breath but Eli didn’t seem to wake, having just been shifting into a more comfortable position, it seemed. As she watched, Eli moved again, pressing close to her and lightly nuzzling her neck. The action drew a slight gasp of surprise from Maki.   
  
“Does she do this with Nozomi…?” Maki mumbled to herself as she watched Eli sleep. She could only imagine that Eli did, considering how close the two of them. She figured it would mean that she was getting close to Eli, in the same way Nozomi was.    
  
She hesitantly lifted her hand, allowing herself to brush Eli’s hair back from her face, her fingers grazing Eli’s cheek. That did disturb her and as Eli blinked her eyes open, Maki shyly lowered her hand.    
  
“Ah, s-sorry!” Eli exclaimed, noticing how close she was to Maki. She pulled away quickly, her eyes falling to Maki’s lips as she thought of the kiss from last night. She wished she had deepened it or had at least had the presence of mind to kiss Maki back. She hadn’t though, she had frozen completely.    
  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Maki said with a warm smile. “I mean you do the same thing with Nozomi, right?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Eli lied. She didn’t want Maki to think there was anything different about how she felt for her compared to how she felt about Nozomi. “Um...do you remember much about last night? You drank a lot.”   
  
“Just talking.” Maki answered, sitting up.   
  
“Oh no, n-not at all!” Eli exclaimed quickly, deflating at the suggestion that Maki didn’t remember. It made sense that she didn’t. She had been drunk and tired. “I was just wondering.”   
  
Maki watched with a frown as Eli sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It seemed like she’d said something wrong. Thinking quickly about what Nozomi would do, she crawled over to Eli and wrapped her arms around her from behind, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl. “I’ll talk to Kanan later. If you’re worried about that.”   
  
“I-I’m not.” Eli stuttered, doing her utmost not to lean back into Maki too much. She wanted to, more than anything. She closed her eyes, allowing herself the fantasy of leaning back into Maki, looking up at her before she moved her hand to the back of the girl’s hand, twining her fingers into soft red hair and pulled her into a kiss. A real kiss.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Maki murmured, resting her chin on Eli’s shoulder. It seemed Eli was leaning away from her for some reason. “Sorry if this is weird, I mean I’m no Nozomi…”   
  
“I like your hugs better.” Eli blurted out without thinking. She finally allowed herself to relax and leaned back into Maki with a soft sigh. Her heart pounded in her chest as she focused on how warm Maki was behind her and how firm the arms around her waist were.    
  
“I could go and make us some coffee.” Maki said softly, giving Eli another light squeeze. “Maybe make some breakfast too.”   
  
Eli didn’t want Maki to move but she didn’t know how to ask her to stay so she settled for nodding. A moment later the warm arms around her were gone and she watched as Maki got off the bed, leaving the room.    
  
“W-Wait for me!” She called after Maki. “I’ll make it, you suck at cooking.”   
  
“I was going to make cereal.” Maki grumbled as Eli skirted past her, laughing softly to herself. She wasn’t sure why but the sound of Eli’s laugh made her feel more upbeat. More positive about her situation. She was caught by surprise as someone knocked at the door. Probably Nozomi, she thought, in which case the three of them could eat together. She changed direction, heading to the door instead. “Fine. You cook and I’ll make coffee after I get that.”   
  
“I’ll make you something way better!” Eli called after Maki who waved her off.    
  
Maki got to the door, expecting to see Nozomi but found Kanan there instead. “Oh…what do you want?”   
  
Kanan did her utmost not to scowl at Maki’s rudeness, recalling what Nozomi had said about Maki being blunt. “I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I didn’t expect you to be so...abrupt and I guess I have a temper sometimes. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you a bitch. Eli was pretty pissed at me for that too.”   
  
Maki’s lips tugged up almost involuntarily. “She was?”   
  
Kanan nodded sincerely. “Yeah, I kind of thought she might hate me for a while. So again, I’m sorry. I gave you the wrong impression of who I am.”   
  
Maki stared at Kanan for a moment before her posture relaxed. “I guess I should say the same thing to you. I know I seem to be friendly to fans but honestly I’m not a people person.”   
  
“Nozomi said it took you a while to warm up to your group.” Kanan said, nervously shifting from foot to foot. “That it took a trip for you to really do it.”   
  
“Yeah, Honoka used to annoy me a lot.” Maki said, slightly sheepish. “I’ve gotten better over the years but I can still snap sometimes, especially when I’m stressed.” She watched as Kanan nodded. “Um...do you want to come in?”   
  
“No, no. I should be getting back. I have a class soon.” Kanan said with a quick shake of her head. “So are we...okay?”   
  
Maki nodded. “We’re good. Are you sure you don’t want to come in? Eli’s here if that helps?”    
  
“Uh...is she okay with me?” Kanan asked uncertainly, remembering her conversation with Eli before the girl had left.    
  
“I think so.” Maki answered, her brow furrowing slightly. Eli hadn’t seemed angry with Kanan, at least when they were speaking. “Come on, just come in. Eli’s making breakfast.”   
  
“O-Okay.” Kanan followed Maki into her apartment but Maki stopped before she could really get past. “Um…” She looked at Maki, finding her gaze trained on something to the right. Leaning forward, Kanan peeked past the ajar door and found Eli standing in the kitchen. She smirked, realizing that was what Maki was looking at. “Nice view, huh?”   
  
“Huh?” Maki jumped as if surprised to find Kanan still there. “W-What? No! I wasn’t...ugh, just get in before I change my mind.”   
  
“Oh Kanan!” Eli exclaimed as she spotted Kanan standing there. “I’m sorry I just left last night. I had some things to do. Do you maybe want to stay for breakfast? I’m making plenty.”   
  
“Uh…” Kanan looked to Maki who shrugged. “Sure?” She turned back to Eli in confusion. “Did you not come home last night?”   
  
“I was drinking with Maki.” Eli answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “Or more like watching Maki drink half of the bottle of red wine Nozomi probably snuck in for her.”   
  
“Hey, I pay her!” Maki exclaimed in objection. “It’s not like she buys it for me.”

  
“It is like that though, isn’t it?” Eli smirked. “Even if you pay her.” She glanced at Kanan who looked confused. “Nozomi is the only 21 year old in the group. So if we need alcohol we all go to her.”   
  
“Oh, I see. You should have paid her more. Obviously she didn’t get enough to pay the rent.” Kanan quipped, earning herself a laugh from Eli and a smirk from Maki.    
  
“Well I didn’t drink all of the wine anyway.” Maki said as she trudged into the kitchen. “You drank just as much as I did.”   
  
“And yet only one of us passed out.” Eli teased though the comment had her immediately remembering what had happened just before Maki had passed out.    
  
Kanan raised an eyebrow as she followed Maki into the kitchen area, mostly so that she wasn’t hovering awkwardly around.    
  
Eli blushed, noticing Kanan’s look and quickly tried not to think about when Maki had kissed her. She didn’t want to get her hopes up that it might actually mean something.    
  
Maki licked her lips, tasting something she didn’t quite recognize. “I’m going to brush my teeth. Then I’ll make coffee.” She said before she headed out of the room, leaving Kanan and Eli alone.    
  
“Must taste something…” Eli muttered to herself, looking after Maki.    
  
Even Kanan could see the longing in Eli’s eyes. “Hmm? Nothing happened last night, right?”   
  
“Huh? No.” Eli said quickly, her eyes wide with alarm. “I-It’s nothing like that.”   
  
“If you say so.” Kanan smirked as she stepped closer to Eli to look over her shoulder. “So what are you making? Can I do anything?”   
  
“Omelette. It won’t be long.” Eli answered, lightly nudging Kanan away. “Sit down and relax.”   
  
Kanan opened her mouth to argue but a look from Eli silenced her. Sighing, she did as she was asked.    
  
TBC   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments etc guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> MAJOR warning for sexual assault.

Getting drunk hadn’t been a good idea. Neither had looking at Nico’s pictures in the magazine she had just modelled for. It definitely hadn’t been a good idea to call the girl in question. Nico had been able to tell that she was drunk and had said that she was coming to see her, to find out what was wrong. Nozomi had tried to tell her that there was nothing wrong and that Nico didn’t have to worry about her but the model had seen right through that lie.    
  
Nico had insisted, which was why Nozomi now found herself face to face with the girl in her apartment. Eli was out thankfully and Kanan was in her bedroom. Nozomi could hear music filtering out of the room.    
  
“You’re drunk.” Nico remarked as she looked Nozomi over. “Where the hell is Eli?”   
  
“Eli?” Nozomi echoed slowly, her brow furrowing in confusion. “What does she have to do with anything?”   
  
“She’s your best friend.” Nico answered, frowning. “This is obviously about her, right?”   
  
Nozomi scowled at that. She was tired of people thinking Eli was anything more than just her friend. “My life doesn’t revolve around Elichi.  Ugh, first Maki-chan and now you. There’s nothing going on with me and Elichi and I’m NOT in love with her!”   
  
“Oh?” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you so upset about it?”   
  
“I’m upset because soon enough Elichi is going to get to be with her high school crush and I won’t! I can’t because I was a fucking coward!”    
  
Nozomi’s cursing caught Nico slightly off guard. It wasn’t often that she heard Nozomi swear. “I-I don’t...I thought you had a crush on Eli.”   
  
“NO, YOU DENSE IDIOT!”   
  
“Wha…?  Why the hell are you calling me dense?!”   
  
Nozomi let out a growl of frustration and moved forward in two steps. She grabbed Nico by the lapels of the shirt she was wearing and drew her into a deep kiss. She felt Nico’s hands push at her chest for a moment before they fell, limp, to her sides.    
  
Nozomi let go of Nico’s shirt, threading her fingers into Nico’s wavy hair. She drew away slightly after a second, seeing Nico’s eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her again, softer this time, like she had imagined so many times in the past. She felt Nico grasp at her shirt to draw her closer, finally responding to the kiss and she took the opportunity to deepen it, slipping her tongue past Nico’s lips.    
  
Nico whimpered softly and Nozomi urged her back until her back hit the counter behind her. Her grip on Nico’s hair tightened as she leaned further into her, basking in every brush of Nico’s lips and tongue against her own.    
  
It was only when she slipped her hand under Nico’s shirt that her friend seemed to come to her senses. She shoved at Nozomi’s chest, sending her stumbling back.    
  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Nico hurriedly wiped her mouth, trembling in wake of the kiss.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, I...it’s you I have a crush on, Nicocchi. I have since high school.” Nozomi said, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. “I tried so hard to keep it to myself, to give you space and then we graduated and went to college and you were nowhere to be found. And then I find out you’re with Kotori and...y-you kissed me back though so…”   
  
“I love KOTORI!” Nico exclaimed loudly. She was disgusted with herself for even kissing Nozomi back. “You’re drunk. You wouldn’t be saying this if you weren’t dru…” She trailed off, her breath catching as Nozomi stepped forward again, placing her hands at either side of her to trap her against the counter. “Nozomi, back off. I know you’re drunk but I will kick your ass if you touch me again.”   
  
“Why did you kiss me back?” Nozomi whispered, leaning a bit closer to Nico. She heard her breath hitch and reached up, brushing her fingers against her cheek. “It’s okay, Nicocchi. Just relax…” She closed the distance between them, her lips brushing against Nico’s once more. She was taken aback when instead of kissing her back, Nico lifted her hand and slapped her sharply.    
  
“I warned you, damn it!” Nico exclaimed loudly as Nozomi stumbled back in surprise rather from the blow itself. “I love Kotori. I want to freaking  _ marry _ her one day. This isn’t anything, alright? I don’t give a crap if I kissed you back. You’re right, you are a fucking coward. Maybe if we were still 18 and you and Eli didn’t leave me behind. Maybe we could have had something. I did have feelings for you but Kotori saved me. You fucked up, Nozomi. And now you might have fucked me and Kotori up! I’ll never forgive you if...” She trailed off, watching as Nozomi’s lower lip trembled. “Fuck! Just...”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Nozomi said tearfully, bowing her head. “I just hate this, I hate fucking…”   
  
“Ugh.” Nico rolled her eyes skyward as Nozomi choked back a sob. “Just let me get you to bed. Come on.”   
  
“Hey, who are you?!”    
  
Nico looked up at the sound of another voice, finding a girl with blue hair standing a few feet away. “Great, you must be the roommate. Kana or something, right?”   
  
“Kanan.” Kanan corrected sharply, looking to Nozomi who seemed to be sobbing silently into her arm. “What the hell did you do to her?”   
  
“Nothing! Just get her to bed, I have to go.” Nico glanced at Nozomi once more before she quickly left, pushing past Kanan on the way to the door.    
  
Kanan heard the door shut behind Nico and moved quickly toward Nozomi, lightly touching her arm. “Hey, are you okay?”   
  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.”   
  
It took Kanan a moment to realize what Nozomi had said but when she did she quickly took her arm, hurrying her off to the bathroom. “Okay, let’s go. Please don’t throw up on me…”   
  
When they got to the bathroom, Nozomi collapsed to the floor in front of the toilet and Kanan quickly took her place behind her, holding back Nozomi’s hair as she emptied her stomach. She looked away for a couple of minutes until Nozomi stopped heaving.    
  
Finally, Nozomi slumped back, sitting on the floor instead of kneeling. “How much did you hear?”   
  
“Uh...probably too much.” Kanan admitted awkwardly. “Enough to know that you have feelings for that girl.”   
  
“The only other person who knows about my feelings is Elichi.” Nozomi said hoarsely. “And she knows I hate talking about them. I’m surprised Maki never caught any of my slips. She was so cute back when we were younger and now she’s just...beautiful. But I know Kotori-chan is everything she needs. I should have tried harder to look for her after high school. But I’m a coward and I hide behind Elichi and our friendship. I used our friendship as a cover to never have to pursue my real feelings and now...I don’t even know why I kissed her. I’m so horrible. And now I’m telling you. Someone I’ve known for about three weeks.”   
  
“I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kanan said softly, rubbing Nozomi’s back. “Trust me, I know what a complicated relationship is like.”   
  
\----   
  
Nico hadn’t said where she was going when she had left, only that she had somewhere she needed to be. She’d received a phone call from Nozomi a few minutes before she’d declared that she was leaving. Though Kotori hadn’t heard what had been said because Nico had wandered away to take the call, she could only assume that Nico was going to see her.    
  
After an hour or so Nico returned the apartment, letting herself in with the key Kotori had given her about a year ago.    
  
Kotori perked up, having been flicking through channels on the television as she awaited her girlfriend’s return. The smile that had tugged at her lips at the sight of Nico faded quickly when she noticed how unhappy her girlfriend looked.    
  
“I need to speak to you.” Nico said softly as she moved past Kotori into the bedroom.    
  
Kotori frowned and followed Nico into her room, closing the door behind them. She watched in confusion as Nico began to pace, running her fingers aggravatedly through her hair.    
  
“Someone kissed me.” Nico blurted out, finally coming to a stop. She didn’t stop near Kotori though. She couldn’t be near her. She couldn’t even really meet their eyes.    
  
“O-Oh.” Kotori said softly, her gaze drifting to Nico’s lips. She noticed for the first time that her lipstick was smeared. “Did they hurt you or…?”   
  
“What?” Nico asked, confused. “N-No, nothing like that. I actually kind of...hurt them. I slapped her.”   
  
“Aren’t I supposed to do that?” Kotori joked, a small smile tugging at her lips. “To defend your honor? Make it clear I’m not going to let anyone steal you away from m-”   
  
Nico couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t take the absolute trust Kotori had in her. “Kotori, I kissed her back.”    
  
Kotori was silent then, her smile slipping away, as did her gaze.    
  
“I-I was caught off guard.” Nico stuttered anxiously, taking a small step back. “I swear the second she tried to go under my shirt I pushed her away. I swear it.”   
  
“I believe you.” Kotori said honestly though she still didn’t look at Nico. “I’m just not sure what I’m meant to think about you kissing her back. You said you were caught off guard so...did you just stay still while she kissed you? Because that’s not kissing her back so you don’t need to say that.”   
  
Nico shook her head, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “I kissed her back. It was Nozomi.”   
  
Kotori hissed out an angry breath through her teeth, her hands curling into fists at her sides. She knew of Nico’s history with Nozomi. She knew that Nico had liked Nozomi a lot back in high school. After Nico had graduated, when she’d gone missing and Kotori had found her working in a maid cafe, Nico had even cried to her about it. About how much she wanted Nozomi. And how Nozomi didn’t really see her. Without even really trying Nozomi had hurt Nico more than anyone else could have.    
  
“I-I guess that makes sense…” Kotori said quietly, her voice calm despite the ache in her chest and the icy fear running down her spine. She was caught off guard by a sudden, loud sob from Nico. Looking up she found her girlfriend standing with her hand over her mouth to muffle herself, tears tracking their way down her cheeks. She stepped forward, wanting to go to her out of instinct. She hated seeing Nico crying. “What did it mean?”   
  
“NOTHING!” Nico cried out, her hand falling to her side. “I didn’t want it, I didn’t ASK for it. I mean...fuck, I got over her so long ago. I love YOU. More than I could ever love her, I’m IN love with you, Kotori. You’re my best friend, my girlfriend...my soulmate, true love. Whatever you want to call it! I’m sorry, okay? I’m so-” She was cut off as Kotori suddenly started toward her. For a moment Nico thought Kotori was going to slap her, just like she had slapped Nozomi but then arms were going around her and she was being pulled close to Kotori’s body.    
  
Nico melted into Kotori, sobbing softly against her shoulder. “I can’t lose you. I can’t do this without you. I was so depressed when you f-found me. I had nothing going for, even being an idol...you saved me. I can’t lose you.”   
  
Kotori gently shushed Nico, blinking back tears in her own eyes. Now wasn’t the time to be selfish and give into her hurt feelings. She had to be strong, for Nico. She took a shuddering breath and tried to move back but Nico clung tightly, as if afraid to let go.    
  
Kotori gently grasped Nico’s arms and guided her back. “I love you, Nico-chan. I told you, I’m in this for the long run. No matter what happens, I’m here. You can kiss as many people as you like, I’m still no-”   
  
“I don’t want to kiss ANYONE who isn’t you!” Nico exclaimed loudly.    
  
“Alright.” Kotori moved back, climbing onto the bed and drawing Nico with her. She was relieved that the girl followed, albeit numbly. She lay down, drawing Nico into her arms. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you either.”   
  
“You wouldn’t. I know that.” Nico murmured, disgusted by herself. She should have reacted sooner to the unwanted kiss.   
  
“I’ve never had feelings for anyone but you though.” Kotori admitted bashfully. “I understand that they’re hard to just forget. You wanted to be with her for a long time.”   
  
“That was three years ago. Until I knew I could have more. Until I knew I could have someone caring, loyal and talented. You’re perfect.”   
  
Kotori was taken aback by the compliment and gave a nervous laugh. “My number one idol is more talented.”   
  
“Please. You made clothes for Muse  _ and  _ performed with us. What did I do?” Nico looked up at Kotori, flashing a watery smile.    
  
“You did everything. You helped me, Eli, Honoka.” Kotori almost added Nozomi but she was too angry to say her name. “You got us all to be better stage performers.”   
  
“Come on. I suck at running, suck at singing, can’t stay cute like I was before…”   
  
Kotori shook her head. “You’ve gotten better at running. You have a deep, sexy as hell voice when you don’t use your Nico nii voice. You’re drop dead gorgeous, almost a top model and you have your third cover shoot coming up. Look at the rest of us, we’re still in college,  _ learning  _ how to do things and you’re already successful. You’re putting us all to shame.”   
  
Nico blushed and looked down again. “Stop it. I told you, you’re perfect. And you’re-”   
  
“Nico-chan.” Kotor interrupted, gently pushing Nico’s head up. “I’m not upset about that. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. How much I love you.” She leaned in, intending to kiss Nico but paused at the last second, kissing her cheek instead.    
  
Nico noticed the change of mind and panic sparked deep inside. “Please kiss me. Please, I want to feel you. To get rid of her.” She noticed Kotori hesitantly bit her lip. “Kotori, please. I’m begging you.”   
  
Kotori flinched slightly in surprise. That wasn’t something she’d ever heard Nico say. She’d never expected to hear it either. She took a deep breath and leaned in, tentatively pressing her lips to Nico’s. Feeling Nico’s arms go around her neck, she leaned in closer, allowing her lips to linger.    
  
Nico felt Kotori begin to lean back and tightened her grip. “Please.” She whispered against the other girl’s mouth.    
  
Kotori understood what Nico was asking and kissed her again, deeper this time. As Nico’s lips parted, she pushed her tongue carefully into the girl’s mouth, her hand flitting down to rest on Nico’s hip and draw her a bit closer.    
  
Nico sighed softly at the touch and shuffled as close as she could to Kotori, guided by her gentle touch.    
  
Kotori finally drew away from Nico, forcing a soft smile to her lips. “Get some sleep, Nico-chan. You need to rest.”   
  
“I need you.” Nico said, her voice a bit hoarse now.    
  
Kotori gently brushed her fingers against Nico’s cheek. “You have me. Now get some sleep. Please.”   
  
Nico nodded and moved closer to Kotori, burying her face in her neck. With Kotori so close to her it was easy to let herself doze off.    
  
\-----   
  
Eli glanced at Nozomi in concern as they made their way to their afternoon classes together. When she’d gotten home from Maki’s apartment she had noticed that Nozomi wasn’t already awake even though it was almost time for their classes so she’d had to wake her herself.    
  
Nozomi seemed groggy, even now and she was being a lot quieter than usual. Usually she would be teasing her, either about Maki or about anything else really. She loved teasing Eli so it was worrying that she wasn’t doing it. Something was clearly wrong. Eli looped her arm through Nozomi’s, surprising her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”   
  
Nozomi gave a half-hearted shrug in response. “Let’s just say I did something I shouldn’t have when I was drunk last night and now I’m regretting it. I’ll tell you when I have coffee, okay? My head is killing me.”   
  
“Is that Kotori?” Eli asked in surprise, noticing Kotori walking toward them. “I thought she was going to that other university across town, the one that’s good for fashion. Oh, she looks pissed.”   
  
“Shit.” Nozomi’s eyes widened and she took a faltering step back, tugging her arm from Eli’s. She cursed herself for not being faster this morning. She could have ducked into the coffee shop before Kotori noticed her if she hadn’t lost her cell phone.  “Shit, I…”   
  
Suddenly Kotori was in front of her and Nozomi saw her hand fly up before a palm collided sharply with her face and pain coursed through her cheek. Nico had done the same last night but not that hard. She stumbled back, clutching her face.    
  
“WHOA!” Eli ducked between the two of them, shoving Kotori back. “What the hell are you doing?!”   
  
“Do you have any idea what you did?!” Kotori exclaimed, ignoring Eli. She tried to stop closer so she could see Nozomi but Eli held her at bay, refusing to move. “She came home to me last night in TEARS because of what you did last night. Just when she was happy, when she had gotten over you, you go and pull that CRAP?!”   
  
Eli glanced over her shoulder at Nozomi, finding her girlfriend behind her. “Nozomi, you called her?! Why would you do that?”   
  
“Of course you knew about this.” Kotori scoffed in disbelief. She diverted her attention over Eli’s shoulder to Nozomi who was watching her through teary eyes, her hand cupping her cheek. “If you wanted her you should have thought about that three years ago, Nozomi. She loved you, you know. And you fucking  _ destroyed _ her!”   
  
“Hey, hey, that’s enough!” Eli exclaimed loudly, giving Kotori another light shove to keep her back. “Just shut up and walk away, Kotori. You need to calm the hell down before you talk about this.”   
  
Kotori growled under her breath. “If you think this changes anything, you’re wrong. Nico got over you and I’m not going to let you hurt her again.”   
  
“Kotori!” Eli exclaimed loudly, a warning tone to her voice.    
  
Kotori glared once more before she turned and hurried away,    
  
Eli took a deep breath before she slowly turned to Nozomi. “Nozomi, what did you do?”   
  
“I screwed up, Elichi.” Nozomi said tearfully. “So badly. I kissed her and it was just...what I’d always wanted. I tried to go under her shirt and she freaked out. But she kissed me back and I thought she wanted it, I wasn’t forcing her, I swear…”   
  
“Damn it, Nozomi. No wonder Kotori wanted to kill you. You kissed her fucking girlfriend.” Eli sighed, briefly rolling her eyes skyward.    
  
“More like...make out.” Nozomi corrected. “But she kissed me back!”   
  
“That really doesn’t mean a lot.” Eli frowned. “Anyone who still had lingering feelings would have kissed back someone they’ve liked for a long time. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m sorry but it doesn’t.”   
  
Nozomi visibly deflated, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “I don’t want to hurt her. Or Kotori. I would never have kissed her but I was drunk and stupid…”   
  
Eli stepped forward and reached forward, laying her hand comfortingly on Nozomi’s shoulder. “People do crazy things when they’re drunk.”   
  
“Like the last time you kissed a llama, thinking it was Maki?” Nozomi sniffled, forcing a smile to her lips as she reached up to brush tears from her eyes.    
  
“It was an alpaca!” Eli exclaimed as if that made any difference. It worked to draw a laugh from Nozomi though. She was glad about that at least. “But more...recently someone did something crazy when they were drunk.”   
  
“Hmm? Who?”   
  
“Uh...Maki.”   
  
“DETAILS NOW!” Nozomi exclaimed, grabbing Eli’s hand. “Maki being an idiot drunk is rare and great blackmail material.”   
  
“Nozomi!” Eli blushed, looking away. “She just...kissed me. We were on her bed and she was drunk and she kissed me...before she passed out.”   
  
“That’s a good sign!” Nozomi exclaimed, smiling warmly at Eli. She gave her hand a light squeeze. “I told you she felt something for you.”   
  
Eli rolled her eyes. “She was drunk.”   
  
“And? I was drunk and the only person I kissed was the person I wanted to kiss.” Nozomi’s smile slipped slightly. “The point is you shouldn’t brush it off as nothing. Don’t pursue her or anything but at least give her a push in the right direction.”

  
Eli smiled sadly. “I wish I could help you with Nico.”   
  
“I know, it’s fine.” Nozomi said softly, her heart wrenching at the sound of Nico’s name.    
  
“Let’s go home.” Eli suggested quietly. “I’ll get you some ice for your face so it doesn’t swell, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Nozomi agreed without hesitation. She was in no mood to go to class today anyway. She just wanted to relax and think about how to fix things with Nico.    
  
\---   
  
Eli declared that they would be spending the rest of the day on the couch, watching trashy movies and that’s exactly where they stayed until late afternoon. They saw Kanan come into the apartment, flashing them a wave before she went right to the bathroom.    
  
She emerged about fifteen minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body. Eli watched as Nozomi’s gaze slid toward the other girl. Her own did, briefly but Nozomi’s lingered noticeably. She hummed thoughtfully to herself. Maybe that was the best way to help Nozomi get over her feelings for Nico.    
  
“Kanan!”   
  
Kanan turned at the sound of her name being called. “Yeah?”   
  
“Would you mind keeping Nozomi company for a while? She’s had a bit of a rough day.” Eli asked, getting to her feet. “I have to go and see Maki.”   
  
“You’re...wearing your pyjamas. In the middle of the afternoon.” Kanan said skeptically as she looked Eli over.    
  
Nozomu blushed and looked away. Kanan was fit, she couldn’t deny that.    
  
“She lives next door, it’s fine.” Eli said, shaking her head. She glanced at Nozomi who wasn’t looking at her before she headed toward the door, not before checking Kanan out herself. Their roommate really was hot, full breasts half visible above the hem of her towel. Below the hem she caught sight of muscular thighs. “Nice look by the way.”   
  
“Huh?” Kanan blushed as Eli left the apartment, closing the door behind her. She turned to Nozomi, biting her lip. “Sorry about that. I didn’t take a change of clothes in with me.”   
  
“I-It’s fine…”   
  
“You okay?” Kanan asked in concern, noticing Nozomi was looking at the floor.    
  
“Just recovering from...last night.” Nozomi answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m okay.”   
  
“Ah, let me just put on some joggers and a T-shirt and we can continue this movie stuff then.” Kanan said, turning to go back to the bedroom.    
  
“Y-You don’t have to!” Nozomi protested quickly. She wondered why Eli had even left.    
  
“I want to.” Kanan paused at her bedroom door. “I want to be there for you.” She flashed Nozomi a smile before she slipped into her bedroom.    
  
Nozomi blew out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She’d noticed attractive girls quite a bit before but Kanan was something else entirely. “Get it together, Nozomi.” She mumbled to herself, digging her fingers into the shorts she was wearing, Eli had insisted that if they were going to take a day to themselves they should be comfortable while they did it.    
  
Kanan came out a couple of minutes later, drinking from a water bottle and Nozomi watched a couple of beads of water trickle down Kanan’s chin and down her neck. She bit her lip, cursing Eli for leaving her with their roommate.    
  
“So what are we watching?”   
  
“Uh...just a comedy or something.” Nozomi answered, clearing her throat. “Elichi was just flicking through Netflix.”   
  
“Ooh what about that?” Kanan pointed to the screen. “I haven’t seen it yet but it seems kind of like my thing.”   
  
“Zootopia?” Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow. “You seriously haven’t seen it yet?”   
  
Kanan somberly shook her head. “No, I couldn’t really afford it that year. My family was in a bit of a pinch.”   
  
Nozomi smiled softly at the girl’s honesty. “Let’s watch it then. I don’t mind seeing it again. Especially with my cute roommate.”   
  
Kanan smiled in return and sat next to Nozomi, leaning into her side.    
  
Nozomi’s breath caught as her arm automatically went around Kanan’s shoulder. “Uh...Kanan?”   
  
“Too soon?” Kanan asked, looking up at Nozomi. “I thought...since you held my hand last night and you do this with Eli...ah, sorry.”   
  
“No, it’s fine! You’re fine. I like your chest against me. I mean uh…”   
  
Kanna chuckled softly as Nozomi misspoke. “It’s fine. At least you wouldn’t grab them like Mari. I swear I’m gonna sue her someday…”   
  
Nozomi swallowed thickly and gave a slight nod. She had to admit that the feeling of Kanan’s chest pushing against her arm was nice. Probably too nice. She thought back to touching Nico and her stomach plummeted. “L-Let’s just watch the movie.”   
  
“Okay.” Kanan said, nodding for Nozomi to press play. “I feel like I’m gonna cry during this so promise you won’t laugh.”   
  
“Of course. Maki-chan and Elichi did too when all of us went to see it.” Nozomi said with a small smile. “And Umi-chan. Umi-chan was a mess.”   
  
Kanna nodded and rested her head on Nozomi’s shoulder as the movie started.    
  
Nozomi felt her heart flutter at the gentle weight but she pushed it down, not wanting to think about what it meant.    
  
Kanan focused on the movie but she didn’t let go of Nozomi. She wanted to be there for her like Eli was, so she could get closer to her as her friend.    
  
\----   
  
“So you just left them alone?”   
  
“Yeah, they need to get along. Don’t you think?” Eli asked, smiling innocently.    
  
“I guess. Why did you come to me though?” Maki asked, confused as she watched Eli jump onto her bed. The blonde bounced once before landing next to her.    
  
“Because you’re my favourite person?”    
  
Maki scoffed and shook her head. “You just didn’t want to change.”   
  
“No, it’s true.” Eli drew Maki close, her arms going around her. “I want to hold my teddy bear.”   
  
Maki sighed but made no effort to pull away from the embrace. “Eli, I’m not a teddy bear.”   
  
“You’re my teddy bear.” Eli disagreed, closing her eyes as she focused on Maki’s warmth in her arms. “Just give me a few minutes, okay?   
  
“Fine.” Maki grumbled, relaxing into Eli’s arms. She had to admit it was nice to be close to someone. Sakura had never wanted to be close to her like this. “Maybe more than a few minutes. I guess.”   
  
“Thank you.” Eli said softly as she buried her nose in the crook of Maki’s neck.    
  
“She never hugged me like this.” Maki whispered, focusing her gaze on Eli’s arm. “She was never as warm toward me as you are.”   
  
“I guess that makes sense. She was an asshole and it seems like she only cares about herself. I love you. Like all of Muse.” Eli said, her chest tight. “But me especially. You’re one of my best friends.”   
  
“After Honoka?” Maki half-joked.    
  
“Maybe just after Nozomi.” Eli suggested quietly.    
  
Maki pulled back, just slightly to meet Eli’s eyes. “You’re saying I beat  _ Honoka _ ?”   
  
“Maybe.” Eli teased playfully. She laughed when Maki lightly elbowed her in her ribs. “If you want to know so badly why don’t you tell me where I come in your ranking o-”   
  
“First.” Maki interrupted sincerely.    
  
“W-What?” Eli felt like the floor had fallen out from under her but strangely not in a terrible way. “Come on, it’s not nice to tease people. But as long as I’m just after Nico, it’s fine.”   
  
“I’m serious! Have you seen Nico-chan lately?” Maki didn’t wait for Eli to answer. “We’ve barely spoken since her last cover shoot. She’s so damn busy but you? You’ve been here helping me. Coming over when I need you. I know it’s not her fault. She’s busy. But I needed someone. I needed a friend and you were that for me. You were the person who came over and held me when I couldn’t sleep or when I was upset. The person who wouldn’t take any of my crap when I told you how worthless I feel.” She paused, noticing Eli’s gaze was suddenly very intense. Quickly, she turned and looked out of the window, her face turning red as her heart pounded against her chest.    
  
Eli didn’t know what to say to that. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Maki that she loved her again but she didn’t want to push or make Maki uncomfortable. She followed Nozomi’s advice and drew Maki back to her instead, pressing her forehead to the girl’s shoulder and slowly inhaling her scent. “I’m really happy to hear that, Maki. I’m always going to be here, I promise.”   
  
“I want to be here for you too.” Maki said softly, unconsciously brushing her hand over the back of Eli’s head. The blonde had her hair down, as she did quite often now. “If you need me for anything.”   
  
“Thank you, Maki. But you being here is enough.” Eli said softly. She meant it. Even Maki’s presence alone could make her feel better.    
  
“S-Same…” Maki said awkwardly. She was glad Eli couldn’t see her. She was sure her face was red. “So um...are you going to stay over tonight?”   
  
“Not tonight.” Eli said after a moment of hesitation. “Something um...happened to Nozomi last night. Nothing to hurt her physically or anything like that but I think she needs me right now. Well Kanan is distracting her at the minute but she’ll need me tonight at least. Maybe you could...no, I’m sorry. Forget about that.”   
  
“Oh.” Maki said, a bit disappointed. “That’s fine. If I can do anything to help just say so.”   
  
“I’m yours tomorrow night though. I promise.” Eli said earnestly.   
  
“M-Mine…” Maki stuttered, her thoughts drifting. She couldn’t help but like the sound of that. “Yeah. Okay. You can stay for a while longer though, right?”   
  
“Of course.” Eli whispered, smiling. Maybe Nozomi was right about Maki’s feelings. Maybe the kiss had been a turning point.    
  
\----   
  
True to her word, it wasn’t until a few hours later that Eli returned home. She had figured that she would find Nozomi still on the couch and Kanan elsewhere but that wasn’t the case. Instead she found them on the couch, curled up together. Nozomi’s arms were around Kanan while Kanan’s head rested lightly on Nozomi’s chest.    
  
Eli grinned to herself and took out her phone, snapping a quick picture of the two of them. “Payback, Nozomi…” She muttered to herself before she slowly backed away. It didn’t seem like Nozomi would really need her so with that in mind, she decided to go to bed herself. She went to Nozomi’s room, just in case, rather than her own. If Nozomi did need her she wanted to be there.    
  
Closing the door behind her she took out her phone and sat down on the bed, calling Nico.    
  
“Hello?” Nico’s voice sounded as the call was answered.    
  
“Hey.” Eli said quietly, lying down on her back, the phone still held to her ear. “Are you doing okay?”   
  
“Wha…? She TOLD you?” Nico exclaimed in disbelief.    
  
Eli hummed softly in response. “I’ve known about her feelings for a LONG time. Of course she would tell me. Besides, your girlfriend came to the campus today.”   
  
“She did?” Nico asked in surprise. “What happened?”   
  
“She slapped Nozomi.” Eli answered simply, still a little irritated about that if she was honest. “She was pretty pissed about the whole thing.”   
  
“Well I came home hysterical. I mean your best friend copped a feel? How was she meant to feel?” Nico asked defensively. “How was  _ I  _ meant to feel?!”   
  
“Alright, I get it! She fucked up but she was drunk. Don’t worry though, she will move on eventually. And she’s smart enough to know not to get into that position again.” Eli reasoned thoughtfully.   
  
“Move on with who? You?”   
  
Eli scoffed. “I bet that’s the reason she kissed you...I hate everyone always assuming that.”   
  
“Yeah, sorry…” Nico mumbled sheepishly. “It really did surprise me that you two aren’t...attracted to each other.”   
  
“Ew, no. I mean...NO! She’s attractive but she’s more like a sister to me. I could never imagine kissing her, it would be way too weird.” Eli said hastily. “Anyway, it’s fine. Quite honestly I thought you liked Maki.”   
  
“Oh my god, no. That girl is far too moody for me. She needs someone more patient.”    
  
“Like...me?” Eli asked hopefully.    
  
Nico seemed to think about that before she spoke. “Well sure. But I think your new roommate seems more patient.”   
  
“Kanan?” Eli laughed at the thought. “Oh trust me, she’d kill Maki if she was ever her roommate. Maki is like a cat. She needs to get used to you before she likes you.”   
  
Nico scoffed out a laugh. “She really is like a cat.”   
  
“I know! It took me until like college to be able to cuddle with her.”   
  
“Wait...is MAKI your type?!” Nico asked loudly, surprised by the suggestion. She couldn’t help but laugh loudly. “YOU’RE into moody cats!”   
  
“Shut up.” Eli retorted rather immaturely. “Besides, she not a cat, she’s a panther.”   
  
Nico groaned. “Oh god, don’t remind me of that song…”   
  
“No seriously.” Eli continued. “I think she’ll pounce me one day. She gets really jealous sometimes.”   
  
“I doubt it. Isn’t she also very oblivious to people's feelings toward her?” Nico asked realistically.    
  
“...I hate you.”   
  
“What? You’re my best friend, Eli! Nico Nii loves you!” Nico exclaimed, her smile audible in her voice.    
  
Eli rolled her eyes at that. “Did you finish your shoot?”   
  
“Yeah.” Nico answered quietly. “I’m at Kotori’s now.”   
  
“I shouldn’t have her waiting for your ass then.”   
  
“S-Shut up.”   
  
Eli grinned to herself. “She loves that perky ass.”   
  
“Fuck you, Eli.”   
  
“Bye Nico!” Eli quickly hung up just as she heard the door open. She sat up and saw Kanan carrying Nozomi into the room. “Chivalrous…”   
  
“Oh, Eli. You’re here.” Kanan said, pausing for a second in surprise. She walked around the bed, carefully putting Nozomi down in the middle.    
  
“Just like a knight.” Eli observed in amusement. “That’s pretty attractive.”   
  
“Shut up.” Kanan said, her face flushing with embarrassment. “I should um…”   
  
“Stay with us.” Eli suggested with a shake of her head. “It’ll be fun. Like a sleepover. And she’ll like both of us being here, trust me. Bet she’ll gravitate to you though…”   
  
Eli had lowered her voice so Kanan didn’t quite catch the end. “Huh? I-I have my room and I have class tomorrow so…”   
  
“Come on, it won’t kill you.” Eli said as she scooted further onto the bed.    
  
“F-Fine…” Kanan sighed and got in the bed at Nozomi’s other side, lying down next to her. She was surprised when Nozomi wrapped her arms around her. For a second she expected her to go for her boobs but when that didn’t happen she relaxed. Instead, Nozomi pressed against her, her cheek against her shoulders. It was fairly cute, Kanan thought as she looked to Eli. The blonde was asleep already, her hand resting gently on Nozomi’s shoulder.    
  
She noticed that Eli had turned off the light, the only light in the room coming from the night light on her phone which was plugged in to charge. “Cute…” She muttered to herself, lying back down. She closed her eyes, focusing on how it felt to have Nozomi pressed against her. It was nice, so much nicer than she was used to with Mari. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s waist in turn and tried not to think about the strange situation she’d found herself in.    
  
\----   
  
After her phone call with Eli, Nico let herself into Kotori’s apartment, having been just outside of it when she’d received the call. Hearing voices from the spare room she made her way there and found Kotori’s ass sticking out from under the table. “What the…?”   
  
“Honoka dropped her pins while helping Kotori with her latest project.” Umi explained, earning herself a whine from Honoka whose head was resting on her shoulder.    
  
“Umi!” Honoka glanced at Nico and smiled warmly. “Hey Nico-chan.”   
  
“Hey.” Nico responded as she stepped up to the table. She crouched down, looking underneath it at Kotori. “Do you need a hand?”   
  
“Wha…?!” Kotori looked stunned to see Nico. “You came over again...but your shoot…”   
  
“Done. But next week I can’t be here all week. Big cover shoot. Lately my agent is on fire.” Nico scooted further under the table and kissed Kotori softly.    
  
“Careful, you might end up with pins in your hands.” Kotori whispered though she couldn’t help but smile.    
  
“Well maybe if you take care of them I won’t mind.” Nico responded playfully as she kissed Kotori once more, allowing her lips to linger this time.    
  
“Okay me and Umi-chan are going to my room. Come on, Umi-chan!” Honoka declared as she grabbed Umi’s hand.    
  
“Eh?!” Umi exclaimed in confusion as Honoka tugged her from the room. As soon as they were safely in their bedroom Honoka pushed Umi onto their bed and crawled over to her on all fours.    
  
Umi’s breath caught at Honoka’s grin, subdued by the girl biting at her lip. Honoka seemed more confident than usual for some reason. “What’s goi-” She was cut off by a firm kiss that pushed her completely onto her back, Honoka leaning down with her so their lips didn’t part.    
  
“Let me make love to you.” Honoka whispered against Umi’s lips.    
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I don’t want Kotori and Nico to be the couple in this apartment. That’s us.” Honoka gently pressed her lips to the corner of Umi’s. “I need to touch you, Umi-chan. It’s been a while.”   
  
“H-Honoka…” Umi stuttered, her eyes wide with worry. She didn’t want to push Honoka into anything when she was clearly still so nervous about everything. “I don’t want to rush you.”   
  
“What? I’ve done this before. With you…” Honoka kissed Umi  once more, gently brushing the girl’s hair back from her face. When she pulled back, she met Umi’s worry filled eyes. “I love you so much, Umi-chan. But lately I feel like you’ve been cautious with me. And it makes me feel like...you don’t want me.”   
  
Umi’s eyes flicked to the right and she briefly bit her lip. “I-I do want you. I just…”   
  
“Don’t.” Honoka said somewhat harshly. She didn’t want to hear any of Umi’s excuses. She sat back slightly, still atop Umi but being careful not to put any of her weight on her. “I get it, you know. I seem weak now because I can’t get that girl off my back. You must think I’m pathetic.”   
  
Umi opened her mouth to reply but Honoka continued, not giving her a chance. “You barely even kiss me since you found out what was happening with Saya-san.”   
  
“I-I just don’t want to hurt you.” Umi stuttered honestly.    
  
“You ARE hurting me!” Honoka cried out, causing Umi to flinch slightly in surprise. “You’re pushing me away and I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong. Saya-san hasn’t done anything to me so why would you think touching me would hurt me?”   
  
“I-I don’t know, I just…” Umi hesitated for a moment, watching Honoka’s lower lip begin. “You keep defending her. I tried to run after her when she was following me and you tried to stop me. You ignored Eli’s attempts to reach out to you. I said we should tell someone at college who could help and you said no.”   
  
“I don’t want to hurt her.” Honoka said, bowing her head slightly. “I don’t want anyone to hurt her. She hasn’t done anything wrong to me and I don’t think she deserves whatever you and Eli-senpai would do to her.”   
  
“Honoka, it’s not like I would hit her…” Umi argued though she couldn’t speak for Eli. Usually the blonde was calm and collected but when it came to her friends she could become a real hothead. “I just want to warn her off.”   
  
“S-She’s just lonely.” Honoka said softly, shrugging her shoulders. “She told me once when we first started talking that Muse’s music helped her recover from leukemia. She was in the hospital through most of high school so she’s spent less time with other people than we have. She just wants a friend.”   
  
“Honoka, you’re terrified of her!” Umi exclaimed in disbelief. “You can’t go outside anymore without looking around for her. If you see her you start to tremble. I can’t...you can’t expect me to do nothing about that!”   
  
“I’m terrified of her stalking me. Being around every corner and...watching me!” Honoka said with a shake of her head. “But I know she would never really want to hurt me. I’m just worried that I’ll lash out or someone else will and I’ll end up hurting her. She’s still sick, I don’t want to put her back in the hospital o-or kill her! She just needs to stop stalking me!”   
  
“Then you should let me talk to her.” Umi urged, pushing herself into a sitting position. She steadied Honoka who was still straddling her hips with a hand on her waist. “Just let me try?”   
  
“O-Okay.”   
  
“Honoka.” Umi’s voice softened, her other arm going around Honoka’s waist as she pressed forward so that she was flush against her, her head tilted back to look up at her. “I love you. Please don’t ever think that I don’t love you. I’ve been in love with you since we were sixteen.”   
  
“Well I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you.” Honoka said, her arms going around Umi in return. “I still remember how nervous you were. You were blushing so much and you would barely look at me. It was so cute.”   
  
“Ah, Honoka. Stop!” Umi buried her face in Honoka’s chest and felt Honoka let out a content breath.    
  
Honoka sighed, resting her chin atop Umi’s head. “You won’t leave me, will you, Umi-chan?”   
  
“Never.” Umi promised softly, giving Honoka a gentle squeeze.    
  
\---   
  
After three long classes since nine in the morning, by three pm Eli was beginning to feel exhaustion set in so she decided to go to the coffee shop she usually frequented early in the morning. There were a few people in the coffee shop, she vaguely noticed as she entered, but it was as quiet as it usually was in the afternoon, meaning she could go straight to the counter and order her drink.    
  
It was only when she paid that someone heatedly speaking caught her attention. She glance to the right, her expression darkening when she found Maki sitting at a table. Sakura was there too, leaning against it while her boyfriend and another male stood next to her. She appeared to be waving a book in front of Maki. A book Eli quickly recognized as belonging to the redhead. She stepped closer so that she could hear what was being said but she made sure none of them could see her.    
  
“Come on, his friend is nice.” Sakura was saying, motioning to the male with dark hair standing next to her. “We’re friends, Maki-chan.”   
  
“D-Don’t call me that and I already told you I’m not interested.” Maki said through gritted teeth, staring at the table. “You know that.”   
  
Sakura gave a scornful laugh. “Come on, not even just a kiss?”   
  
“E-Especially not that!”   
  
“Didn’t you tell me she used to be an idol?” The male Eli didn’t recognize asked.    
  
Maki’s gaze snapped up to Sakura. “You told him?!”   
  
Sakura shrugged. “He’d eventually find out. Besides, idols are meant for the male gaze, right? I’m sure you used to get plenty of attention.”   
  
Maki blushed, her gaze shifting between Sakura, her boyfriend and her boyfriends friend.   
  
Eli frowned. It was clear Maki was uncomfortable in the situation.    
  
“Fine. If you don’t go on a date with him or at least...do it with him I’ll tell everyone your little secret.” Sakura smirked as she leaned a bit closer to Maki. “You wouldn’t want everyone to know that, would you?”   
  
“You really are a bitch.” Maki growled, her hands tightening into fists atop the table. “F-Fine. I’ll go on a date with him.”   
  
“My name’s Katou Hiromi, Maki-san. It’s nice to meet you.” Hiromi bowed slightly to Maki before rising again.    
  
Eli stood, frozen as she watched Maki agree to their blackmail. Her stomach churned as she watched Sakura lightly pat Maki on the shoulder before returning her book to her.    
  
Maki’s gaze lifted suddenly and Eli realized that she had moved from where she couldn’t be seen. Maki was suddenly looking right at her. Hearing the girl at the counter calling to her, Eli backed away and picked up her coffee. As she did so she noticed her hand was trembling slightly, probably in rage. She noticed Sakura and the two males had moved from Maki’s table and rather childishly, as they passed her, she stepped back without warning, causing Sakura to bump into her.    
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Eli apologized coldly. “I didn’t see you there,  _ Sakura _ .”   
  
Sakura scoffed and shook her head, walking around Eli who was stubbornly refusing to move. When the chime above the door sounded to signal that they had left, Eli allowed herself to relax. She took a deep breath to calm herself.    
  
“Eli?”   
  
Eli glanced to her left and found Maki standing there, a nervous look on her face. “Hey.” She noticed Maki’s lower lip tremble, her eyes flooding with tears and quickly placed a hand on her back, guiding her over to a quiet corner of the cafe. They sat down side by side and Eli felt Maki grab onto her hand under the table.    
  
“How much did you hear?”   
  
“All of it.” Eli admitted softly, shifting her hand to thread her fingers through Maki’s.    
  
“It’s just a date.” Maki sniffled softly, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “I’m not going to do it with him. Or even kiss him.”   
  
“What if he’s aggressive?” Eli asked, scooting her chair a bit closer to Maki’s.    
  
“I-I don’t know…” Maki mumbled, looking down. “I don’t want to do it. But she’ll out me if I don’t. Fuck I should have moved somewhere nobody knows me. Like Europe or Canada.”   
  
Eli sighed softly and rubbed the back of Maki’s hand with her thumb. “I’ll follow the two of you. And if he tries something I’ll kick his ass.”   
  
Maki looked like she might cry again. “You would do that for me?”   
  
“Obviously.” Eli said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m your number one friend, remember?”   
  
Maki laughed though it was thick with emotion. “You could have just said best friend.” She leaned into Eli a bit more and wiped her eyes a bit. “Thank you, Eli.”   
  
“She really is a bitch, huh?” Eli said quietly.    
  
“Yeah, a dangerous one though…”   
  
\-----   
  
Maki bit her lip as she looked over the young man standing in front of her. He was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes but she still didn’t feel anything for him. No attraction at least. Nothing besides worry that she would have to kiss him by the end of the night. “Let’s get this over with…”   
  
She glanced at the blonde a few feet away. Eli was wearing reading glasses and more casual clothes than she usually would, even going so far as to wear a cap. It was cute, if Maki was honest with herself. Feeling her phone vibrate Maki took it out and saw it was a text from Eli.    
  
‘ _ You look great. Even though we didn’t put too much work into it :)’ _ _  
_ _  
_ Maki felt her heart flutter at the text but then Hiromi spoke up.    
  
“You look beautiful. I guess you get that a lot. And sexy too.”    
  
Maki shuddered. Somehow that didn’t make her feel good like Eli’s compliment did. Something about his smile was very expectant. “So uh...dinner?”   
  
“Ah, I was thinking that we should just see a movie. I don’t really have that much money. Not like you do.” The guy said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Nishikino, right? Not only a school idol but part of the elite Nishikino household, huh? Bet you’re looking for a fiance.”   
  
“Not really.” Maki muttered as they started to walk. She glanced toward Eli to make sure she was following. She was, at a safe distance.    
  
“Your father must be.”   
  
“Well I guess.”   
  
“You really aren’t a people person.” Hiromi laughed. “Even though when you did those silly performances you were pretty seductive for a fifteen year old. But Sakura-chan is right, that business was always for the male gaze. Bet you can put on a better show now.”   
  
Maki winced at the comment. “It’s also for little girls. Ugh, I hate how Otaku culture sank their teeth into something specifically for girls.”   
  
Hiromi scoffed. “You honestly think men care, especially with those costumes. Like...No Brand Girl, right?”   
  
Maki’s step faltered and across the street Eli’s eyes went wide with anger.    
  
“You should wear that when we hit the love hotel.”   
  
“FUCK YOU!” Maki exclaimed. She wanted to walk away, run right back to Eli but she knew she couldn’t.    
  
“That’s the idea.” Hiromi laughed, earning himself a dark look from Maki. “Now shall we, Maki-san? Or should I call Sakura-chan?”   
  
Maki gritted her teeth and with another quick glance at Eli, followed him into the theater.    
  
\-----   
  
Nozomi supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that she’d run into Nico and Kotori when she finally left the apartment. It was just her luck. Kanan had suggested that because Eli was busy with Maki and Nozomi seemed a bit bored they should take advantage of their afternoons of no classes and head to the aquarium. It had taken a bit of coercing but Nozomi had finally agreed.    
  
As soon as she turned the corner to get off campus though she had almost walked right into Nico and Kotori who seemed to be making their way onto campus. “Nicocchi, w-what are you doing here? I was just heading out if...”   
  
“I wasn’t coming to see you.” Nico interrupted quickly, feeling Kotori’s hand tighten on her own. “Uh...we’re actually visiting Maki-chan.”   
  
“Oh.” Nozomi tried not to sound too disappointed. She’d hoped for a moment that Nico wanted to talk things through. “Well Maki-chan is out. So is Elichi. We all had the same day without classes so I think they uh...I don’t know what they’re doing really.”   
  
Kanan shrugged her shoulders too. “I don’t think they said where they were going.”   
  
Nico glanced over at Kanan, narrowing her eyes at her. “You look like Eli, you know?”   
  
Kanan’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? I-I don’t think I do.” She looked to Nozomi who shrugged her shoulders in response. “I mean we don’t even have the same hair color. Or the same color eyes.”   
  
“I guess it’s obvious why you’re hanging around with her so much then.” Nico said to Nozomi without acknowledging what Kanan had said.    
  
Nozomi grimaced at the low blow.   
  
“Hey, are you listening?” Kanan asked, her voice rising just a bit in irritation. Both times she’d spoken to Nico the girl seemed nothing but rude. “I’m nothing like her. I’m in science, she’s in law. She doesn’t like the water that much and I love it. She has blue eyes, I have lavender. I’m FULL Japanese! And that’s not to mention our personalities. She’s transparent, I’m not. She’s just...a ball of nerves and I’m more laid back. She can deal with her crazy friends, I don’t have the patience to deal with mine.”   
  
Nico stared at Kanan blankly. “Are you done?”   
  
Kanan glared at Nico. “You’re a bitch!”   
  
Nozomi groaned and ran her hand over her face in frustration. “Kanan-chan, what did I tell you about Maki-chan? Nicocchi is just like her.”   
  
“Oh man, you’re not a social person either?” Kanan asked with a shake of her head. “But you’re meant to be the most outgoing in Muse.”   
  
“IT’S A PERSONA!” Nico exclaimed loudly.    
  
“I guess Muse is just as screwed up as Aqour…” Kanan trailed off as Nozomi grabbed her arm and tugged her around Nico and Kotori.    
  
“Time to go.” Nozomi announced, a faux brightness in her tone. She lowered her voice, speaking just to Kanan. “You  _ have  _ to stop using that word, especially toward my friends!”   
  
“She insulted you! Or I think that’s what she was doing at least...” Kanan’s shoulders slumped in resignation. She had screwed up again. “Okay. I really need to get to know the rest of Muse’s personalities.”   
  
Nozomi shook her head in disdain. “Buy me  Yakiniku and I’ll give you a crash course.”   
  
“You’re not mad?”   
  
“I am mad. And your punishment is to pay for the food. Because you’re the one with less money.” Nozomi explained logically.    
  
“...Damn.” Kanan muttered after a moment. “Okay, fair enough.”   
  
Nozomi threaded their fingers together, having thought nothing of grasping Kanan’s hand. “I know a REALLY nice place. It’s pricey though so you should prepare yourself.”   
  
Kanan’s eye twitched. There goes her pay.    
  
Nozomi smirked, noticing that. “Sure you still want to know all there is to know about Muse?”   
  
“Yes.” Kanan nodded resolutely. She wasn’t going to screw up again.    
  
\-----   
  
Only twenty minutes into the movie, Maki was more uncomfortable than she had thought possible. Hiromi’s hand kept moving to her leg and she’d had to nudge it away each time it happened. He was getting more insistent though and finally he refused to move his hand at all.    
  
She looked around for Eli but wherever the blonde was she couldn’t see her. She knew that Eli had entered with her. She’d hung around unnecessarily when Eli was buying her ticket, just to make sure that the blonde knew where she was sitting in the movie theater. She wished she had taken more notice of where Eli had sat but it had already been dark when they’d gotten inside.    
  
She tried to focus on the movie, ignoring him as his hand moved up her thigh. She gritted her teeth, telling herself she’d be able to leave soon enough. Soon enough she’d get out of the movie theater and Eli would be there and she’d be able to go home. Eli had promised her that she would stay over that night. That after what was sure to be a horrific date they could spend the evening together, watching movies and eating takeout and then Eli would spend the night.    
  
Maki inhaled sharply as something foreign brushed against her groin. She didn’t dare look down. She felt him lean closer, his fingers rubbing insistently.    
  
“Open your legs, Maki-san.”    
  
Maki shot to her feet, alarming the person sitting next to her. “I-I have to go to the bathroom.”   
  
“You’ll come back.” Hiromi said. It wasn’t a question.    
  
Maki nodded her head in response and hurried past him, desperate to get away. Numbly, she made her way to the bathroom and walked over to the sinks.    
  
She heard the door open behind her and looked up, seeing Eli standing there. “Eli…”   
  
Eli hurried forward and hugged Maki as tightly as she could. She wasn’t sure what had happened, given that the only seat she could get was a couple of rows back but it was obvious Hiromi had done something to upset Maki.    
  
“I don’t want to go back.” Maki said tearfully, gripping the back of Eli’s shirt. “Can we just go home? Please? I can’t…he keeps touching me a-and...”   
  
“Of course.” Eli said softly despite how angry she felt. “Let’s go home.”   
  
“Thank you…” Maki mumbled.    
  
“Oh wow, I’m lucky tonight. Two of you. I guess we can have a three way, hmm?”   
  
Eli pulled away and looked over her shoulder to see Hiromi had entered the bathroom. “Fuck off.” She scowled, grabbing Maki’s hand. She tugged her toward the doorway but Hiromi didn’t move.    
  
“Going so soon, Maki-san? We were just starting to have fun too.” Hiromi smirked. “I didn’t think you’d be into doing it in public but that little gasp you let out when I touched yo-”   
  
With a growl of anger, Eli reared her fist back and smacked Hiromi in the face, sending him stumbling to the right. She hissed in pain as she shook her hand out but she didn’t have time to think about it before he was steadying himself again.    
  
Eli had just enough time to push Maki through the door before he was on his feet again, standing in front of it.    
  
“Feisty. I like that.”   
  
“You won’t.” Eli warned, relieved that Maki was outside of the bathroom at least. She opened and closed her hand, her knuckles aching from the punch. She realized with a start, that she had never actually punched anymore before. Nor had she really wanted to.    
  
“Guess I’m gonna have fun wi-” He was cut off again as the door was thrown open, colliding with his back and throwing him forward. Not prepared for the sudden jolt he ended up on his knees.    
  
“Eli!” Maki, at the door, held out her hand to Eli who didn’t hesitate to take it. She quickly dragged her from the bathroom and together the two of them took off running. They didn’t stop until they were two streets from the movie theater.    
  
“You saved my ass!” Eli exclaimed through heavy breathing. “I thought he was gonna beat me up for sure back there. I think my hand hurts too much to thr-” She was cut off as Maki hugged her suddenly, the embrace desperate and tight.    
  
“Let’s go home.” Maki mumbled into Eli’s shoulder. “I want to go home and get him off of me. Please.”   
  
“Alright.” Eli gave Maki a reassuring squeeze before she drew away. “Is it okay if I hold you hand?”   
  
Maki answered by grabbing Eli’s hand.    
  
“Ow, ow, ow! Not that one!” Eli exclaimed, quickly pulling her hand away. She offered her other to Maki who took it with a blush.    
  
“Sorry….”   
  
TBC   



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for all of the comments/kudos etc. :)

Nozomi couldn’t say she was surprised to find Maki and Eli sleeping together on the couch when she got back with Kanan. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight and she quickly got her phone out, snapping a picture of the two of them together.   
  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice that picture you took of me, Elichi. Now I have more leverage.” She muttered to herself, zooming in a bit and taking another picture.   
  
Kanan raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by more?” She watched Nozomi flicked to another picture in her phone and showed it to her. “Is that a llama?”   
  
“It’s an alpaca from our high school.” Nozomi answered with a shake of her head.   
  
“What the hell was she doing?”   
  
Nozomi chuckled under her breath. “She was drunk and...it’s a long story.”   
  
“Does it involve Maki?” Kanan asked curiously.   
  
“Well the part I videoed does, yes….” Nozomi trailed off as Maki shifted in her sleep, her brow furrowing. “Come on, I’ll show you in my bedroom.”   
  
Kanan allowed Nozomi to grab her hand and tug her toward her bedroom.   
  
Once inside Nozomi let go of her hand and moved to sit down on the bed. She patted the space next to her, silently indicating that Kanan should sit down.   
  
Kanan leaned close to Nozomi as the girl opened a video on her phone.   
  
"I love you!!! Your like so smart and pretty and so cat like! You are like that fluffy cat that always changes her mood!”

  
Nozomi could be heard laughing in the background of the video. "Oh my god....she's really drunk.”   
  
“She managed to get her hands on vodka.” Nozomi whispered to Kanan, seeing no reason to raise her voice any louder. “Elichi’s not good with vodka...ironically.”   
  
Kanan hummed as she watched the rest of the video. “So I guess I have leverage on her now, huh?”   
  
“I guess you do.” Nozomi locked her phone and placed it to the side. “Just don’t ever try to spike my drink with whisky.”   
  
“Oh?” Kanan said with a small smile. “Is that your weak point?”   
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed Kanan in the side. “So Kanacchi, do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?”   
  
“Kanacchi?”   
  
Nozomi blushed and looked away. “S-Sorry, um…”   
  
“No, I like it. I’ve never really had a nickname like that before. It’s cute.” Kanan disagreed quickly, placing her hand on Nozomi’s arm. “You’re cute.”   
  
Nozomi gave a nervous laugh as she stared down at Kanan’s hand resting atop her arm. “Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah. Especially like this.” Kanan grinned as Nozomi refused to meet her eyes. She leaned in, tilting her head slightly and kissed Nozomi’s cheek, earning herself a startled gasp from the girl. “In answer to your question, I’d be happy to sleep in your room. I guess Eli might be too busy with Maki, huh?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Nozomi stuttered, her hand moving to her cheek. She got up quickly and hurried across the room. “Um...do you want to go and get changed?”   
  
“Sure.” Kanan said, a bit amused by Nozomi’s bashfulness. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
Nozomi gave a nod in response and waited until she heard her bedroom door open and close before she sighed in relief. Something about Kanan made her nervous. But not in a bad way. She quickly changed into some shorts and a long shirt before she made her way to bed, slipping under the covers with a content sigh. It was getting colder outside already and the warmth of her blankets was a welcome change in temperature.   
  
Kanan came in a couple of minutes later, clad in pyjamas and with her hair down. “What?” She asked, noticing Nozomi grinning. She quickly turned off the light. “I get cold easily, okay?”   
  
“Get in then. It’s warm under here.” Nozomi said, pulling the blankets back to give Kanan enough room to get into the bed.   
  
Kanan shivered at the change in temperature and shuffled closer to Nozomi’s side. “It’s freezing.”   
  
Nozomi turned onto her side to face Kanan and reached out, rubbing the girl’s arm. “Is that better?”   
  
Kanan hummed in approval, her eyes flitting shut in response to the touch. “Do you think those two will figure out their feelings anytime soon?”   
  
“Hopefully.” Nozomi said quietly. “Maki is surprisingly dense. For someone so smart.”   
  
“Muse really isn’t what I expected.” Kanan mumbled, opening her eyes a little to catch a small smile tug at Nozomi’s lips.   
  
“Good. I mean you thought Maki was a bitch at first.”   
  
“I apologized for that!” Kanan exclaimed hurriedly. She pouted when Nozomi merely laughed at her. “I was just taken off guard by her. You’d feel the same way if you met my friends.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Well...they’re pretty crazy too.” Kanan answered with a slight shrug. “One of my best friends, Dia, really has a thing for Muse. Especially for Eli. She’d probably try to seduce her.”   
  
“Seriously?” Nozomi gaped at Kanan.   
  
“No, not really. Well maybe.” Kanan laughed at the look on Nozomi’s face. “I don’t think she’s Eli’s type. Though she can be pretty moody, like…”   
  
“Don’t.” Nozomi warned, playfully narrowing her eyes.   
  
Kanan bit her lip, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’m just saying. She’s kind of like a cat too.”   
  
“Not as much as Maki-chan, I bet.” Nozomi countered. “Do you know she purrs when she’s happy?”   
  
Kanan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Fine, Maki wins. Now that I think about it, Riko might be more her type anyway. She’s a redhead. Not really similar to Maki though. Here…” She pulled away from Nozomi and reached across to grab her phone from the bedside table. She visibly shivered as she slid back under the covers. She flicked through her photo gallery, coming to a stop at a picture of the group, taken when she’d graduated with Dia and Mari. “That’s Riko. She’s pretty quiet really, at least in comparison to the others.”   
  
“Pretty.” Nozomi observed, elated that Kanan was opening up to her. “She looks a bit like Umi-chan. Which one is Dia?” Kanan pointed to the brunette in the picture and Nozomi nodded in approval. “You said your childhood friend was the leader too, right?”   
  
“Chika.” Kanan elaborated, pointing to Chika in the picture. “She really looks up to Honoka.” She locked her phone and placed it next to her pillow, not wanting to move. “Muse is kind of the reason Chika wanted to become an idol. She even has a picture of your group on her bedroom door.”   
  
“You told me that already.” Nozomi pointed out in amusement.   
  
“Ah, sorry. I...repeat myself sometimes.” Kanan blushed. She supposed it was just easy for her to ramble on about her friends.   
  
“I’d like to meet them. If you ever want to have them over.” Nozomi said softly, closing her eyes.   
  
“Maybe just the normal ones. You and Riko maybe. And Chika if she promises to behave herself.”   
  
“Goodnight, Kanacchi.”   
  
Kanan paused, realizing she was disappointed that their conversation was ending. “Goodnight, Nozomi.”   
  
\-----   
  
Eli woke up to a slight chill in the air, having fallen asleep with Maki on the couch. She looked down at the girl in her arms, smiling softly as Maki snuggled deeper into her.   
  
“Cute…” She mumbled to herself, not loud enough to wake the sleeping redhead. She gently rubbed Maki’s back and bit her lip to hold back a laugh as Maki purred in satisfaction at the touch.   
  
She took a moment to watch Maki sleep, relieved that she seemed to be so comfortable with her. It wasn’t a secret that Maki still had some trouble opening up at times, even to Muse, who were still her closest friends.   
  
Eli sat in silence for a few minutes until she finally felt Maki stir against her, waking from her sleep.   
  
“Cold…” Maki mumbled sleepily, pressing closer to Eli even still. An arm went around the blonde’s waist and she turned her head, pressing her cheek against Eli’s chest as a small smile tugged at her lips.   
  
“Maybe we should go to bed.” Eli suggested softly, earning herself a disgruntled noise from Maki. “It’ll be warmer. And more comfortable.”   
  
“This is comfortable enough.” Maki replied, her words a bit slurred from sleep.   
  
“You’re so grumpy when you’re tired.” Eli said in amusement as she shifted a bit under Maki. “Are you coming or do I have to carry you?”   
  
Maki groaned and dragged herself into a sitting position, her eyes only half open.   
  
“Come on.” Eli smiled, reaching out to take Maki’s hand. She gently tugged her toward her bedroom where Maki immediately let go of her hand and made a beeline for her bed.   
  
Eli followed here, relieved that she’d changed into something suitable for bed as soon as they’d gotten back to the apartment. She slipped into bed next to Maki, expecting to find her already asleep. Instead she found Maki waiting for her, her eyes already open. “Hey.”   
  
“Hey.” Maki lifted her hand to suppress a yawn. Lowering it, she blinked tiredly at Eli. “Sorry, I uh...fell asleep on you.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Eli said softly, reaching out to place her hand gently on Maki’s arm. She noticed Maki glance down at her hand and briefly considered taking it away but she didn’t. “You should get some sleep if you’re tired.”   
  
Maki gave a small nod. “Is Nozomi back?”   
  
“I think so. I saw Kanan’s jacket in the hallway so probably.” Eli said with a small smile. She was hopeful that there was something between the two, like she thought. It would be good for Nozomi to have someone romantically.   
  
“Those two are getting along.” Maki said softly as if reading Eli’s mind. “Are you setting them up or something?”   
  
“Maybe.” Eli answered coyly, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Kanan is fit. Nozomi can’t keep her eyes off of her recently. Besides, she needs to move on.”   
  
“Hmm? From who?”   
  
“Uh…” Eli hesitated for a moment. “Okay. Promise you won’t tell anyone about what I’m about to tell you. I trust you, Maki. A lot. So I know you wouldn’t tell anyone if you promise me.”   
  
“Okay, I promise.” Maki said uncertainly. “Who is it?”   
  
Eli took a deep breath. “Nico.”   
  
“Nico-chan?!” Maki’s eyes widened in surprise. She had expected someone from Muse but she had thought Eli was going to say Honoka or even Kotori. They seemed more like Nozomi’s type. “Wow, um...I didn’t see that coming.”   
  
“Well you know Nozomi, she’s the queen of misdirection.” Eli said with a shrug of her shoulders. “She might have hinted at it but that’s all.”   
  
“I guess she did now that I think about it.” Maki mused, remembering one of her recent conversations with Nozomi when the topic of relationships had come up. “She talked about how hot Nico-chan got...oh my god, it’s so obvious now that I think about it.”   
  
“Yeah, she doesn’t hide it really.” Eli said thoughtfully. “She can cover it up at times but when she’s drunk she just...unleashes everything. Like last time…”   
  
“What? What happened?” Maki sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow for support. She didn’t look tired anymore, she just looked curious.   
  
“Uh...Nozomi got drunk and invited Nico over. And kissed her.” Eli said, feeling a bit guilty for telling Maki everything. “Apparently Nico kissed her back an-”   
  
“Whoa, wait! What about Kotori?” Maki asked, wide eyed. “Does Nico-chan have feelings for Nozomi too?”   
  
“Uh...it’s complicated, I think. But Nico eventually pushed her away.” Eli said quickly, hoping to get through what she was saying without being interrupted. “And then Kotori slapped her the next day so obviously Nico told her what happened.”   
  
“Damn.” Maki mumbled in surprise. “Is Nozomi okay? Has she spoken to Nico-chan since?”   
  
“She’s fine and I’m not sure.” Eli answered, a bit amused by how interested Maki was.   
  
“You won’t tell Nozomi about my...date, will you?” Maki asked, suddenly looking a bit apprehensive. “I don’t want her to meddle with Sakura. You know how she is.”   
  
“No.” Eli said sincerely. “That’s between you and me, Maki. Nobody else has to know.”   
  
Maki let out a relieved sigh and lay back down, reaching for Eli’s hand.   
  
Eli held her breath as Maki lightly grasped her fingers, drawing her hand up so that she could inspect it. “What?”   
  
“She’s going to ask why your hand is bruised.” Maki pointed out, gently running her thumb over Eli’s bruised knuckles.   
  
“I’ll tell her I hit a wall or something.” Eli answered confidently. “Don’t worry about that. Just get some sleep, okay? I’m going to.” She turned over at that, facing away from Maki and closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure how she was going to keep what happened a secret from Nozomi. They never kept secrets from one another.   
  
She inhaled sharply as she felt Maki shuffle close, pressing herself to her back. “Goodnight, Eli.”   
  
“G-Goodnight.” Eli rasped back, distracted by Maki’s warmth against her.   
  
\-----   
  
Nozomi let out a heavy sigh. She only had one class on Thursdays so she generally dedicated that day to working, on top of her usual evening and Saturday shifts. It was gruelling, on top of her studying but it was the only way she could pay her share of the rent as well as have enough money for food and herself. She supposed the fact that Kanan had moved in lessened that pressure quite a bit. For Eli too. That was always a good thing. Her best friend seemed to be so stressed at times.   
  
Nozomi smiled and thanked the customer she had just served before stepping back to give herself a moment to breathe. For the past thirty minutes customers had been coming and going without pause and she’d barely had a second to herself.   
  
She heard the familiar chime of someone entering the cafe and did her utmost not to groan, reminding herself that it would be worth it in the long run. She’d have more money, she’d be able to go out more with her friends and generally have more freedom.   
  
She looked up, her optimism fading quickly when she saw who had entered the cafe. Sakura, along with a boy she didn’t recognize. She forced a smile as they approached her. “What can I get for you?”   
  
“Two medium lattes to go.” The guy answered briefly.   
  
“Coming right up.” Nozomi said through gritted teeth before she turned away and went to make the coffee. As angry as she was with Sakura, she had to be professional at work.   
  
“So what happened?” Sakura asked, her voice a bit hushed though Nozomi could still hear what she was saying. “She hit you?”   
  
“No, some blonde bitch hit me when I followed Maki into the bathroom.” Nozomi tensed as she heard the guy answer. She swallowed thickly and tried to focus on making the coffees while listening to what was being said. “And then Maki hit me with a door.”   
  
Sakura laughed at that. “What did you follow her into the bathroom for?”   
  
“What do you think?!” The guy snapped loudly. Nozomi grinded her teeth together in annoyance. “I’d spent the night taking it slow, just you know...flirting with her, touching her when we were in the movie theatre. You said I’d get something out of this.”   
  
“You will.” Sakura promised quickly. “She’ll be yours to do whatever you want with before long. We just have to take it slowly.”   
  
Nozomi turned and walked back to them, doing her utmost to keep her temper in check.   
  
“Well as long as I get to fu-”   
  
Nozomi abruptly tossed the content of one of the cups of coffee toward the guy’s crotch, causing him to yell out in surprise and pain as he clutched at the area.   
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Nozomi said sarcastically as she set the other cup down in front of Sakura. “I guess you’re going to have trouble using that for a while.”   
  
“What the FUCK?!” The guy exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of some nearby customers.   
  
Nozomi glanced briefly at Sakura who was staring at her in shock. She turned back to the guy she didn’t recognize. “I’m a friend of Maki-chan’s. If you lay a hand on her you’re going to get a whole lot worse. Not just from me. Maki-chan has a _lot_ of friends.”   
  
“You’re crazy.”   
  
“Get out. The coffee is on the house.” Nozomi said with a smirk. She noticed Sakura reach for her coffee and drew it away from her. “Not for you.”   
  
Sakura scoffed and shook her head before she turned and walked away, her friend limping after her after shooting Nozomi an angry glare.   
  
Nozomi took a long breath, trying to calm herself. She was relieved nobody seemed to have noticed what she’d done at least. The last thing she needed was to lose her job.   
  
\-----   
  
“What happened to your hand?” Nozomi asked, glancing to the left at Eli who was sitting on the couch next to her. The blonde had entered a few minutes ago and while she had gravitated toward Nozomi’s side as usual, she seemed shifty.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Save your breath, I already know.” Nozomi let out a heavy sigh. “It’s not like I can complain about it. They came into the cafe today and let’s just say coffee is a dangerous weapon.”   
  
Eli merely gaped at Nozomi. “T-They were talking about her?”   
  
Nozomi gave a slight nod. “It really pissed me off. That he put his hands on her.”   
  
Eli swallowed thickly. “Don’t tell anyone. Especially Honoka and Nico. They’ll want to kill him.”   
  
“I want to kill him.” Nozomi muttered, looking down at her hands in her lap. She watched as they tightened into fists. “Both of them. They’re torturing her, Eli.”   
  
“I know.” Eli said, looking down at her feet. “I know that. I just don’t know what to do about it.”   
  
“Make a move. Tell her how you feel. Whatever you do, don’t be a coward like me.” Nozomi said sincerely.   
  
“But what about taking it slo-”   
  
“Screw that, she’s dense. Just kiss her already!” Nozomi exclaimed, turning toward Eli. “You need to take a risk every once in awhile, Elichi.”   
  
“Not if I’m risking my friendship with Maki.” Eli said with a shake of her head. She could never risk something that meant so much to her. “I can’t. I won’t.”   
  
\-----   
  
“I’m glad you could all come.” Hanayo beamed, looking around at her friends. She’d decided at the last minute that the group should all get together, for the sake of introducing her boyfriend to them. It was important to her that he get along with them. Regardless of how much time they all had to hang out together now, the members of Muse were still her closest friends.   
  
“We wouldn’t have missed it.” Honoka said with a smile as she leaned into Umi’s side. “It’s too bad Rin-chan isn’t here though. It would have been nice to see her tonight.”   
  
“She wanted to come.” Hanayo said, looking a bit disappointed. “But she had some kind of exam tomorrow...right?”   
  
Raven sat up a bit straighter as Hanayo looked at him. As much as he was trying to act cool and collected, he was nervous about meeting her friends. Especially so many of them at the same time. “She has a big race coming up tomorrow so she can’t really leave right now, she said. She thinks she should be able to get a little bit of time off over winter break.”   
  
“You’re friends with Rin-chan?” Nozomi asked, a little bit surprised that he seemed to know more than even Hanayo did. “Is that how the two of you…?” She trailed off, gesturing between the two of them.   
  
“No, he lives in Tokyo.” Hanayo answered with a shake of her head. “He is friends with Rin-chan though.”   
  
Raven nodded in agreement. “I’ve only met her once in person but we talk over Skype when she calls Hanayo.”   
  
“He’s under exaggerating.” Hanayo said with a roll of her eyes. “They talk more than I talk to Rin. They’re always messing around on some kind of game or something. It’s pretty cute.”   
  
Raven gave an awkward laugh as Hanayo grinned at him.   
  
“So are you a student?” Umi cut in curiously. “Or do you work?”   
  
“I’m actually training at a police academy.” Raven answered, glancing briefly at Hanayo before looking back to Umi. “I have been for a few months now so…”   
  
“You’re dating a cop?” Nico snorted in amusement at the revelation. “Somehow that’s not surprising.”   
  
“Hey!” Hanayo exclaimed, affronted by the comment. “What does that even mean?”   
  
Nico shrugged.   
  
Kotori lightly nudged Nico from the side. “Well I think it’s nice. It’s good to have a clear goal.”   
  
“Thanks um...Kotori.” Raven said, pausing for a split second to make sure he was getting her name right.   
  
Kotori raised an eyebrow. “You know my name?”   
  
“Sure. I know everyone’s names. Hanayo talks about you guys a lot. Well except...” Raven looked to the girl with blue hair sitting at Nozomi’s side.   
  
“Kanan.” Kanan said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m a friend of Nozomi’s.” She heard Eli clear her throat and glanced over at her. “And Eli’s. I’m their roommate.”   
  
Nozomi bit her lip to hold back a grin at the fact that Kanan had said her name first.   
  
Maki leaned into Eli’s side, grasping her hand under the table.   
  
Eli inhaled sharply, looking down for a second. When she looked up Maki wasn’t looking at her though.  “Ma-”   
  
“I need some air.” Maki said, quickly getting up from her seat.   
  
Eli moved to get up too but Nico, who was sitting near her, stopped her. “She just needs some space. Leave it alone, okay?”   
  
Eli looked to Nozomi, at a loss but it didn’t seem like Nozomi had even noticed anything. She seemed to be wrapped up in her conversation with Kanan.   
  
Raven watched curiously as Maki left the bar through the back exit. He remembered Hanayo mentioning that Maki was having some relationship problems of some kind but she hadn’t gone into much detail. He heard Hanayo say something to him but he was distracted by the sight of a young man following Maki out of the bar.   
  
“I have to go.” He said abruptly, getting to his feet. He noticed Muse look at him in surprise. “To the um...bathroom. I’ll be right back.”   
  
Hanayo noticed something was wrong and as he left the table, she followed after him.   
  
“Hey, where are you going?” She asked, grasping his arm just before he got to the exit. “Is something wrong? I know they can be a little intense at times but…”   
  
“I’m going after Maki. Some guy just followed her out so I…” Raven trailed off at the sound of a female yell from outside. Nobody else in the bar heard it because of the music.   
  
“Maki-chan!” Hanayo recognized the yell immediately and ducked through the door. She gasped, seeing a man had grabbed onto Maki’s shirt to pull her close to him. As she dashed toward them she heard the sound of it tearing.   
  
“Hanayo!” Raven exclaimed loudly as he followed Hanayo out. He was on his way to them when he saw Hanayo force herself between the young man and Maki, pushing against the attackers chest with all her might. He picked up his pace then, sprinting toward them but he didn’t get there fast enough to keep the male from countering Hanayo’s shoving with a backhand across the face.   
  
He reached them a second too late, grabbing the man’s jacket and tearing him away from Maki and Hanayo. In a fit of rage, he hit the guy back, sending him sprawling to the floor. He turned his attention to Hanayo then, noticing her cupping her jaw.   
  
“Let me see.” Raven said softly as he reached for her hands. He gently moved her hands away and gritted his teeth when he noticed her lip was bleeding. “Fucking bastard. It’s okay, it’s just a little blood…” He wiped it away as carefully as he could with his thumb and turned his attention to Maki. “Hey, are you oka-”   
  
He was cut off as the door he’d come through with Hanayo was thrown open, hitting the wall. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Nozomi and Eli emerge in a hurry, Kanan right behind them.   
  
“Elichi, please ca-” Nozomi had been pleading with Eli to calm down but she trailed off when she noticed Hiromi on the floor. “You bastard.”   
  
Eli looked between Maki, Hiromi and Hanayo and Raven, putting two and two together. She approached Hiromi and kicked him hard in the crotch with a yell of anger while Nozomi passed her, heading toward a silently crying Maki.   
  
Eli grabbed Hiromi by the shirt, pulling him up. “If you ever go near her again I’ll personally neuter you. Got that?!” She didn’t wait for an answer before she flung him back down to the ground and went to Maki. She paused near Hanayo and Raven though when Hiromi spoke up.   
  
“You can’t tell me that. She’s Sakura’s…”   
  
“Maki doesn’t belong to anyone. Especially you and Sakura.” Eli cut him off before she made her way to Maki who moved from Nozomi’s arms into hers, hugging her tightly.   
  
“Get out of here.” Raven told the guy as he broke away from Hanayo. He picked the guy up by his shirt and shoved him in the direction of the street.   
  
\----   
  
“You need to stop pacing.” Maki said, her words a little bit slurred as she watched Eli pace back and forward in front of her. It would stop sometimes and Eli would seem to have calmed down but then she would rile herself up again and continue to pace.   
  
“I can’t.” Eli answered, pausing for a moment nevertheless. She ran her fingers aggravatedly through her hair. “I’m just so pissed, I can’t…” She trailed off as Maki pushed herself to her knees on the bed and reached forward the grasp her hand. She let the redhead draw her onto the bed. “M-Maki…”   
  
She protested weakly but she was powerless to resist when Maki pushed her down onto her back on the bed. With a sigh, Maki lay down next to Eli, resting her head against her chest.   
  
“Your heart is beating so fast…”   
  
“I’m just worked up. Angry.” Eli answered hoarsely, trying not to focus on the weight of Maki’s head resting against her. “I hate him. I just want to…” She trailed off, shaking her head.   
  
“Thank you.” Maki said softly, sliding her arm around Eli’s midsection and giving a gentle squeeze. “You’re always here for me when I need you. More than anyone else. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”   
  
Eli gave a slightly nervous laugh. “I think you’ve been drinking too much.”   
  
“I haven’t!” Maki protested as she pushed herself up on one arm.”I’ve hardly had anything to drink…” She trailed off, her gaze drifting from Eli’s face, down to her neck and chest and then briefly down to her stomach. The tank top Eli had put on for bed had ridden up a bit, exposing her stomach. “You’re really pretty, you know? I’ve thought that since high school. I mean everyone thought that but...you’re even more beautiful now.”   
  
Eli felt her cheeks warm slightly with embarrassment. “I-I should be the one telling you that.”   
  
Maki smiled and pushed herself up, sliding over Eli so that she was straddling her waist. “Really?”   
  
Eli’s heart thumped heavily against her chest. “Yeah. I think...you’re the prettiest girl I know.”   
  
Maki’s expression turned serious for a moment as she reached down, skimming her fingers across Eli’s cheek.   
  
Eli held her breath as Maki leaned down, only releasing it when the redhead gently pressed their foreheads together. Instinctively her hands went to Maki’s hips to steady her. “What are you doing, Maki?”   
  
“You’ll sleep with me tonight, right?” The whispered question had Eli’s heart leaping to her throat and brought with it indecent images to her mind. “I don’t want to spend the night alone.”   
  
“I’ll do anything you want.” Eli said, her voice surprisingly confident to her own ears. “Maki, listen…” She moved her right hand to rest gently at the back of Maki’s head. “I don’t care what Sakura says about you. Or tries to make you do. I-I love you. And I’m always going to be here for you. For whatever you need. Do you understand?”   
  
She was both hopeful and afraid that Maki really would understand. That she would see what Eli was fearfully hinting at. When Maki nodded, Eli let out a shaky breath. “So what do you need from me?”   
  
Maki licked her lips. “I want you to kiss me.”   
  
Eli felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and swallowed thickly. “Whatever you need.” She slowly leaned up, using her elbows to push herself. She was worried, thinking that she might be taking advantage in some way but then she was pressing her lips to Maki’s and as her eyes slid shut her worries faded away, replaced with nothing but bliss.   
  
Maki closed her eyes, wrapping one arm around Eli’s neck as she leaned into the kiss. The blonde’s lips were soft and warm against her own and she tasted like the tea she’d been drinking not too long ago. When Maki had been drowning her sorrows in sake.   
  
Eli whimpered as Maki’s tongue brushed against her lower lip, an obvious request to deepen the kiss. As was always the case with Maki, she couldn’t say no to her. She parted her lips and shuddered as Maki’s tongue slipped past. She kissed her back harder, desperate for the contact. She didn’t notice her arms were shaking until they gave out beneath her and she fell onto her back, Maki moving with her. They landed lightly, their lips not breaking contact until Maki drew back slightly.   
  
“Tell me again.” Maki whispered before she kissed Eli once more, a brief touch this time.   
  
Eli found herself confused for a moment before she realized what Maki needed to hear. Of course she did, she realized with a sinking feeling. Maki had told her how worthless Sakura could make her feel. “I love you.” She whispered before she kissed Maki once more.   
  
Maki didn’t make any move to deepen this kiss this time, she just stayed close to Eli, their lips moving slowly against each other’s until the blonde slowly drew away.   
  
Maki moved off of Eli, collapsing onto her side next to her.   
  
Eli stayed still for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as she tried once again to commit the feeling of Maki kissing her to memory. She knew that it couldn’t last much longer. That eventually Maki would stop having these nights where she got drunk and kissed her.   
  
She glanced at Maki, sighing when she found the girl was asleep already. Feeling something clutching her hand she looked down, a small smile tugging at her lips when she found it was Maki’s hand, holding onto her own.   
  
“Damn it.” Eli whispered in exasperation. The situation was hopeless, at least for her. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Maki’s forehead.   
  
“I love you.” She murmured once more before she lay down next to Maki.   
  
Tired from the long night, she fell asleep quite quickly, missing Maki’s soft response of ‘I love you’ as the redhead unconsciously pressed closer to her.   
  
\------   
  
“You don’t have to hold my hand all the way back to the apartment you know.” Nozomi said in amusement as she wandered down the street with Kanan, the girl’s hand clutching tightly to her own.   
  
“I do, you’re drunk. Do I need to remind you that you almost fell over your own feet on your way out of the bar?” Kanan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Must have been all of that shōchū you were drinking.”   
  
“I didn’t realize there was a step.” Nozomi grumbled in embarrassment though she decided that Kanan had a good point. Besides that it wasn’t as though she minded holding the girl’s hand. It was nice really. Kanan’s fingers were soft and warm between her own. “I still can’t believe Hanayo-chan sat there for so long with an ice pack on her face.”   
  
Kanan chuckled as she recalled Hanayo’s refusal to end the evening just because she’d been hit. “She seems stubborn. Besides it’s not like she had to hold the ice pack herself. Must be nice to be in a relationship like that.”   
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Nozomi said quietly. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again. “So are you still bitter that you couldn’t drink?”   
  
“Don’t remind me. Being sober and surrounded by drunk people isn’t fun. Especially your friends, Nico and Kotori. They got hammered.” Kanan said with a roll of her eyes. “And then the making out…” She rolled her eyes at that. The two had been all over each other. Thankfully their table was in the corner, mostly out of sight. “I guess I can see why you like her though. She’s kind of….”   
  
“Yeah.” Nozomi answered as Kanan trailed off. She didn’t need her to finish. She already knew what she was going to say. “Don’t tell me you have a thing for her too.”   
  
“No. I mean she’s hot and...her making out with another hot girl is REALLY hot but um...she’s not really my type.” Kanan said with a shrug of her shoulders.   
  
“Who is your type?” Nozomi asked, casting a sidelong glance at Kanan. “Eli? Or am I way off? Raven?”   
  
“I like girls.” Kanan said with an awkward laugh. “If I’m honest you used to catch my attention a lot when you danced in Muse. I mean…” Her eyes slid briefly to Nozomi’s chest before she looked back up into her eyes.   
  
“So you’re saying you used to check me out when you were in high school?” Nozomi teased with a grin. “That’s sweet.”   
  
Kanan shrugged. “I always thought you were one of the better dancers. I especially loved the ballet twirl you did during Dancing Stars on Me.”   
  
Nozomi gave a soft laugh and bumped Kanan with her shoulder as they reached the apartment block. “You’re just flattering me now.”   
  
Kanan didn’t say anything as Nozomi took out her key and let them both in. The trek up to the fourth floor was made in silence. Kanan didn’t say anything as Nozomi let them into the apartment either.   
  
“I guess Elichi is at Maki’s.” Nozomi commented softly when she found the apartment in darkness. She flicked on the light and carefully took off her coat, hanging it up while Kanan did the same.   
  
“Yeah….” Kanan wandered further into the house, heading for the docking station in the kitchen. She slid her phone into place and pressed shuffle, starting a song she didn’t really recognize. “I’m too wired to go to bed. What do you say we have a dri-” She trailed off as she felt someone grasp her hand and pull her around. She giggled as Nozomi pulled her into a spin. “Or I guess we could do this instead.”   
  
“Elichi ain’t the only only one who took a dance class.” Nozomi grinned, drawing Kanan to her. She grasped her waist gently, their eyes locking. “Though that was when me and my parents were living in Paris.”   
  
“Whoa, you were in Paris?” Kanan asked in surprise , her hand automatically going to Nozomi’s shoulders.   
  
“Only for two years. My father is in the army so we got reallocated a lot.” Nozomi answered, surprising herself with how easy it was to say that. She didn’t often talk about it. “I eventually decided to stay here by myself because I hated having to lose and make friends. And this is where I wanted to be.”   
  
“So you lived by yourself in high school?” Kanan asked softly, moving a bit closer so her voice could be heard over the music. “Sounds lonely.”   
  
Nozomi seemed to think about that for a moment. “Maybe for a while. But I had Elichi and then later on I had the rest of Muse. Those girls meant... _mean_ a lot to me. What about you? Were you ever...lonely?”   
  
“Maybe not lonely.” Kanan answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “I guess you could say I felt abandoned in my last year of high school. Mari, the crazy one I was telling you about...I made a sacrifice for her. I sacrificed Love Live, our friendship...so that she could…” She trailed off, realizing Nozomi was staring at her intently. “It’s just complicated stuff with my friends. Forget about it.”   
  
“I like hearing about your friends.” Nozomi said with a subtle shake of her head. “I like hearing about you and the things you care about.”   
  
“I’m just a girl from a small town.” Kanan said sheepishly. “There’s nothing really...wow about me. Not like you.”   
  
“I disagree. You intrigue me.” Nozomi smiled softly at the look of surprise on Kanan’s face. “And I like being around you. Why do you think I asked you to come with me tonight?”   
  
“Now who’s flattering who?”   
  
“What I’m saying is the truth.” Nozomi said as sincerely as she could. “You’re adorable and I...I want to get to know you better.”   
  
“What are you sayi-” Kanan let out a squeak of alarm as Nozomi impishly dipped her in time with the music playing. “H-Hey!” She realized suddenly that Nozomi had known exactly what move to make and when to do it. “You know this song?”   
  
“Sure.” Nozomi answered softly before singing the next line. “ _This is your racing heart…”_   
  
Kanan swallowed thickly. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her lips to Nozomi’s full ones. She felt the girl tense for a second in surprise before she carefully kissed her back. Neither of them were in a hurry to deepen the kiss, content in the gentle movement of the other’s lips against their own. Slowly, they parted and Kanan blushed as Nozomi helped her back into an upright position. “I-I should probably go to bed.”   
  
“Kanacchi.” Nozomi said softly, tightening her grip on Kanan slightly. “Come to my room.”   
  
“Eeeehhh?!” Kanan’s eyes widened in surprise, her face turning red.   
  
“Not like that!” Nozomi said quickly. “Geez, I’m not like that even if I am...drunk. I just like feeling you next to me. I-In pyjamas obviously! If you don’t want to...do that again, it’s fine. But we can still be fr-”   
  
“I liked it.” Kanan intercepted quickly. “I really like kissing you and I don’t want to stop. I mean...I don’t want to not see where it goes. If that’s what you want.”   
  
Nozomi turned serious suddenly and cupped Kanan’s chin in her hand, drawing into another kiss. Deeper this time, her hand going possessively to the middle of Kanan’s back to hold her close to her.   
  
Kanan gripped Nozomi’s shirt and pressed forward against her, their shorts and tights brushing against each other. As Nozomi deepened the kiss further, experimentally slipping her tongue past soft lips, Kanan inhaled sharply. It wasn’t her first kiss. She’d kissed Mari once before because the blonde had wanted to experiment and Kanan hadn’t seen the harm but this kiss was completely different. It was hot and deep and had Kanan’s body tingling with excitement every time she felt Nozomi’s tongue brush against her own or felt her teeth rake softly over her lip. It was a kiss that made her chest tight and made her weak in the knees.   
  
“Nozomi.” Kanan gasped softly against Nozomi’s lips as the older girl’s hand slid under her shirt at the back, fingers splaying out over her skin.   
  
She was almost relieved when Nozomi slowly pulled away from her. She had really thought her knees might give out.   
  
“Go on a date with me.” Nozomi requested hopefully. “I want to try to do this properly.”   
  
“O-Okay. I would like that.” Kanan stuttered, struggling to get her mind around the fact that someone from Muse had asked her out. “Um...do you still want me to go with you? T-To your room?”   
  
“You’re so cute…” Nozomi marvelled as Kanan blushed. “And yes, I would still like that.”   
  
Kanan breathed out a sigh of relief as Nozomi took her hand. She pulled back for a moment to get her phone but returned to her roommate's side quickly.   
  
Nozomi pressed a quick kiss to Kanan’s cheek before she tugged her to her bedroom.   
  
\----   
  
Nozomi set a cup of hot coffee down in front of Eli who looked up  in time to mutter her gratitude before she buried her face back in her hands.   
  
Nozomi sat down on the couch next to her, nursing her own coffee. “Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”   
  
Eli sighed heavily. “We made out.”   
  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow though she wasn’t surprised by the news. She was just confused by Eli’s pessimistic attitude. “Congratulations.”   
  
“She was drunk again.” Eli groaned and leaned back, looking up at Nozomi. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t resist her.”   
  
Nozomi chuckled softly. “You should make a move before she devours you, Elichi.”   
  
“Huh? Why?”   
  
“Because she unconsciously wants your body.” Nozomi said seriously. “Her body and heart want you, it’s just her mind that’s a mess right now. You need to make a move before you lose your chance.”   
  
“I want her to make the move. But I want it to be when she’s sobe-” Eli cut herself off as Kanan walked out of Nozomi’s bedroom, clad in a long shirt. The first thing Eli noticed was that her legs were fully on display, the next thing was the bruise on her neck.   
  
“Morning.” Kanan mumbled tiredly as she went to the coffee machine.   
  
“Good morning.” Eli replied, watching Nozomi’s eyes rake over Kanan’s form. She lowered her voice slightly. “Something you want to tell me, Nozomi?”   
  
Nozomi blushed at the question and shrugged her shoulders. “I-I like her, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of it though. It’s...new.”   
  
“So have you...you know?” Eli tilted her head toward Kanan.   
  
“No! I’m...not ready for that yet.” Nozomi said in embarrassment. She knew there wasn’t much of a need to be though. Eli was in the same situation as her in terms of experience. She briefly wondered if Kanan had ever slept with anyone. Before she could work herself up thinking about that she heard footsteps behind her and then a hand pressed against her shoulder. She looked up at Kanan who flashed her a small smile.   
  
“I was thinking about heading into the aquarium today to check up on some things. Do you want to maybe….” Kanan was cut off by the door across the room opening.   
  
Maki walked in, rubbing her head.   
  
Nozomi sighed. “You got drunk too, Maki-chan? Sit down and I’ll make you some coffee.” She got up, letting Maki take her place on the couch and went back to the kitchen with Kanan.   
  
“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Maki grumbled as she sat down.   
  
“Sorry, I just needed to get changed and talk to Nozomi.” Eli said regretfully. “I was going to come back when I was done.”   
  
Maki heaved out a sigh. “I missed your warmth. The bed feels cold without you.”   
  
“Ah…” Eli felt her heart pound against her chest at the comment. She felt Maki lean her head against her shoulder but she continued to look forward, recalling Nozomi’s words from earlier. She knew that if she looked at Maki, if she saw the undoubtable sleepy and disgruntled expression on her face up close that she would just melt.   
  
“Eli.” Maki looked up at Eli, squinting slightly. “Is something wrong?”      
  
“No…” Eli said quietly though she still didn’t look at Maki. She heard the girl sigh then felt fingers entwine with her own. She gritted her teeth together. It was agonizing, being so close to Maki at times.   
  
“You’re so warm.” Maki mumbled, pressing herself closer to Eli’s arm.   
  
Eli closed her eyes as she felt Maki huddle against her. She tried to ignore the softness of Maki’s breast pushing against her arm, the slight tickle of Maki’s breath against her collar. “Damn it….”   
  
“Hmm?” Maki hummed in confusion.   
  
“Oh, nothing. Just remembered I have an exam to study for later.” Eli lied quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
“We could go back to bed for now.”   
  
Maki hadn’t meant that to sound suggestive. Eli knew that. But it still sounded that way to her.   
  
“We’ll take our coffee and hide out in bed until noon.” Maki proposed, smiling against Eli’s shoulder. “It’s freezing out here. Wouldn’t it be better if we could cuddle up under some warm blankets?”   
  
Eli forced out a laugh. “Never thought I’d hear you say you want to cuddle with someone.”   
  
“With you.” Maki corrected as if it made all the difference. “I’ll even help you with your studying later, I promise. Even politics.”   
  
From the kitchen, Kanan and Nozomi were watching the two.   
  
“Is Maki seriously oblivious to her own actions?” Kanan asked curiously.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Wow.” Kanan muttered. “She’s really nothing like I imagine. None of you are.” She braced herself with her hip against the counter as she faced Nozomi. “Hey um...about what I was saying before about the aquarium, you don’t have to…”   
  
“I would love to come!” Nozomi interrupted brightly. “That is what you were going to ask me right?”   
  
“Yeah…” Kanan answered before nervously biting her lip.   
  
Nozomi smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand gently on Kanan’s hip. She could feel Kanan’s warm skin through the thin shirt, along with the subtle outline of the edge of her underwear. “Kanacchi. You don’t strike me as the nervous type.”   
  
“Maybe I am when I’m around girls I like.” Kanan proposed with a playful smile. “Especially really pretty girls I like.”   
  
“Oh?” Nozomi pressed Kanan back against the counter behind her, her body hovering close to the other girl’s. “I can think of more words to describe you.”   
  
Kanan swallowed thickly, her mind flitting back to the previous night. “Yeah?”   
  
“Have you seen yourself?” Nozomi asked pointedly, glancing down between them. It was clear through the shirt Kanan was wearing that she wasn’t wearing a bra and looking further down, Nozomi was quickly captivated by long, muscular legs. She felt a hand gently nudge her head up and locked eyes with Kanan’s. “Sorry.”   
  
“So you’ll go with me then?” Kanan asked hopefully, draping her arms around Nozomi’s shoulders. It felt strange to do but she supposed that was because she wasn’t used to it just yet. “Please?”   
  
“Of course.” Nozomi smiled softly at the request. She was taken by surprise when Kanan leaned in, kissing her gently but she didn’t pull away. She didn’t want to. It was nice, being so close to someone. Not just anyone though. It was nice to be close to Kanan specifically.   
  
Eli took the opportunity to distract herself from Maki. “No making out in the kitchen!”   
  
“Huh?!” Maki looked up, her eyes widening as she watched Nozomi and Kanan part, blushing. “Wait, when did that happen?”   
  
“Should I not have…?” Kanan trailed off sheepishly.   
  
“It’s fine. I’m glad you did.” Nozomi smiled, choosing not to answer Maki just yet.   
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments etc. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Are you sure this is okay?” Nozomi asked nervously as she plodded along after Kanan. The tank on her back was distractingly heavy but Kanan didn’t seem to be having a problem with hers.    
  
“It’s fine, this part of the aquarium is closed off for now. Temporarily.” Kanan said as she turned to Nozomi.    
  
Nozomi had to admit that Kanan looked cute with her goggles resting atop her head and her snorkel hanging around her neck. “And it’s definitely safe, right?”   
  
Kanan laughed at the question and stepped closer to Nozomi, gently grasping her shoulders to turn her around. She checked her gear once more to be safe and made sure the bun, which she’d helped Nozomi tie her hair up into earlier was secure. “I’m not taking you into a tank of sharks, Nozomi. Relax.”   
  
“Sharks?” Nozomi squeaked, slightly alarmed.    
  
“God, you’re cute.” Kanan let Nozomi turn back around. “No sharks. Dolphins. That’s a lot better, right?”   
  
“I guess. As long as they don’t bite.” Nozomi said uncertainly, drawing another laugh from Kanan.    
  
“I’ll protect you.” Kanan teased. “You’ll need to put your goggles on before we get into the water. And then take a breath before we go under and put the snorkel in your mouth, alright?”   
  
“Alright.” Nozomi echoed as Kanan led her to the side of the tank. She watched Kanan put her goggles on and fumbled to do the same. When Kanan put took a deep breath and put the snorkel between her lips, Nozomi did the same. Kanan seemed like she knew what she was doing so Nozomi figured it was best to follow along.    
  
She flinched slightly when she felt a hand grab her own but it was just Kanan, lacing their fingers together. She looked up, finding Kanan counting down on her fingers.    
  
3…2...1.    
  
Understanding what that meant Nozomi jumped forward at the same time as Kanan, albeit not as gracefully. She panicked for a brief moment as she was submerged in the water but Kanan was still there, still holding onto her hand.    
  
Nozomi felt a hand touch her shoulder and found Kanan in front of her. The girl gestured to her snorkel, a somewhat questioning look on her face.    
  
Nozomi gave a thumbs up to let Kanan know she was fine and then the girl was pulling her forward, turning her own body so that she could swim but she didn’t let go of Nozomi’s hand. Nozomi was glad of that at least.    
  
She swam along with Kanan, glancing around the tank she was in. It was dimly lit but it was beautiful underwater. Like she and Kanan were in their own world, separate from the world outside.    
  
Kanan drew to a stop suddenly, stopping Nozomi with them due to their joined hand. She pointed ahead and Nozomi followed her finger, her eyes widening when she saw something swimming through the water. She felt Kanan give a gentle squeeze to her hand and then they were move again, slower this time toward the animal in the water.    
  
She was surprised when Kanan stopped again and turned to her. When Kanan reached up, taking her snorkel off, Nozomi startled in alarm and almost reached out to force it right back to Kanan’s mouth. Kanan was smiling though and she allowed herself to relax as the girl carefully took her snorkel away too.    
  
Kanan leaned in and tilted her head a bit more than she usually would to avoid Nozomi’s goggles before she kissed her firmly, letting go of her hand in favour of wrapping her arms around her waist instead. She felt Nozomi kiss her back, her hands grasping at her shoulders for balance.    
  
Pulling away, Kanan took Nozomi’s hand again and guided her back to the surface. They emerged from the water, gasping for air and Kanan grinned over at Nozomi. “So what do you think?”   
  
“I think your technique needs work but overall you’re not a bad kisser.” Nozomi teased, earning herself a splash from Kanan. “I’m kidding! It was amazing. Thank you, Kanacchi.”   
  
Kanan smiled warmly at the response and moved closer, her arms going around Nozomi once more. “Are you cold?”   
  
“A little.” Nozomi said honestly as she carefully pressed closer to Kanan. She kissed her once more, her lips lingering this time. “Maybe we could get some hot cocoa?”   
  
“I would love to.” Kanan replied, unable to wipe the smile from her face. “Though I was thinking we could stop by the shark tank fir-” She was cut off as Nozomi lightly shoved her. She swam backwards, giggling loudly. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”   
  
“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
\----   
  
“Kanan-chan. Kanan-chan!”    
  
“Huh?” Kanan jerked to attention as a hand was waved in front of her face. She blinked rapidly, finding Chika standing in front of her. “Oh, sorry. What’s wrong?”   
  
“You seemed spaced out.” Chika said in concern. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Oh. Yeah, I was just thinking.” Kanan said, her gaze shifting back to Nozomi and Mari who were standing in the kitchen. She didn’t know what they were talking about but they seemed to be getting along just fine. Maybe too well. She could only imagine the mischief those two could cause given the right situation. She quickly turned her attention back to Chika. “Sorry, what is it?”   
  
“I was just asking if you think Honoka-san is going to be here.” Chika said, clearly trying to sound calmer than she felt.    
  
“Or Maki-san.” Riko piped up from Chika’s side.    
  
“Um...I don’t think Honoka will be.” Kanan answered uncertainly. Honoka didn’t often drop by Eli and Nozomi’s apartment. “Maki might though. If she comes back with Eli. She actually lives next door.”   
  
“REALLY?!”   
  
“Whoa there, Chika-chan!” You caught Chika around the waist as she bound toward the door. “How about we stay in one apartment, hmm?” She sighed and looked around, finding Mari in the kitchen still. “Um...where’s Dia-san?”   
  
“Shit, she’s probably…” Kanan looked over at Eli’s bedroom door, finding it open. “Dia, get the hell out of Eli’s room!”   
  
Dia appeared in the doorway a moment later, a disgruntled look on her face. “I wasn’t doing anything.”   
  
“Yeah, right…” Kanan muttered. She looked back to Mari and Nozomi in the kitchen and felt her face flush when Mari laughed at something and pointed toward her. She noticed immediately when Nozomi’s eyes flicked toward her chest. “MARI, STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS!”   
  
“What?! But they’re AMAZING!” Mari called back.    
  
“I SWEAR I WILL SUE YOU!”    
  
“I have money to win.” Mari countered loudly. “Besides, I’m just telling her all the sweet spots. You should be grateful!”   
  
“MARI!” Kanan felt her head begin to throb. Already she regretted asking Nozomi if it was okay to invite her friends along. She looked up as the door to the apartment opened and Maki stepped inside.    
  
“Kanan, are you okay? I heard…um…” Maki froze where she was, looking around at everyone in the apartment. “Who the hell are you guys?”   
  
“Maki-chan, no cursing!” Nozomi exclaimed.    
  
“Bite me, Nozomi.”   
  
“Oh my god, it’s MAKI-SAN!”   
  
Kanan’s eyes widened as Chika bound over to Maki. “Ah Chika, be careful. She’s…”   
  
“What the hell, get away from me!” Maki exclaimed, dodging out of Chika’s path.    
  
“Socially awkward.” Kanan finished with a sigh.    
  
“Oh wow, she’s like a cat!” Mari exclaimed loudly as she wandered closer to Kanan. “Just like Dia.”   
  
Dia glared at her in annoyance. “I am not, Mari-san. Beha...ELI-SENPAI!”   
  
“Ehhh?”   
  
“Whoa, stop!” Maki stepped in front of Eli to keep Dia from tackling the blonde. She gave the girl a light push back, causing Dia to scowl at her. “Stay back.”   
  
“Um…” Eli looked around the apartment. “What’s going on, Nozomi?”   
  
“Kanacchi’s high school friends were in they city so she invited them over. I said it was fine.” Nozomi answered with a shrug.    
  
“I tried to warn her they’re fangirls.” Kanan said quickly. “But Nozomi insisted.”   
  
“Great.” Maki muttered sarcastically as she fumbled behind her for Eli’s hand. She ended up gently grasping her wrist instead and tugged her away from Dia, further into the apartment.    
  
“Maki-san is different to how she is on TV.” Chika whispered to Kanan.    
  
Kanan nodded and responded, keeping her voice low. “The real Maki is socially awkward and still believes in Santa Claus. She can be kind of...bratty too.”   
  
“It’s kinda cute.” Chika mused with a small smile.    
  
“Chika, no flirting.” Kanan ordered quickly. She could only imagine that being disastrous.   
  
“I won’t, besides I don’t want to scare her. She’s just kind of cute with Eli-san though.” Chika glanced at Riko who was frowning at her. “A-And I have a girlfriend! W-Why would I flirt with anyone? Hehe…”   
  
“Smooth.” Riko muttered with a roll of her eyes. Nevertheless she didn’t resist when Chika put her arm around her waist and drew her close.    
  
Eli couldn’t help but smile at Maki’s refusal to move from in front of her. They settled near the kitchen and as they took in what was happening Eli leaned back into Maki.    
  
Maki stood firm, her hand going to Eli’s hip as the blonde leaned her head back against her shoulder.    
  
“You okay?” Eli asked softly.    
  
“Maki-san is so tall.” You marvelled in wonder. “She’s taller than Eli-san.”   
  
“I’m fine, I just don’t like people being all over...me.” Maki said hesitantly. She knew that wasn’t what she was annoyed about, nor was it the reason she was still glaring daggers at Dia. “Maybe we should go back to my apartment.”   
  
“Um…” Eli hesitantly glanced toward Kanan, grimacing slightly. “I want to. But I feel like I should make an effort with Kanan’s friends. I mean she’s my roommate and I want to be her friend so...I should make an effort, right?”   
  
“I…” Maki was about to disagree but Eli tilted her head back against her shoulder so she could look into her eyes and Maki found herself unable to. “Sure. I guess. Do you want me to hang around?”   
  
Eli nodded quickly. “We’ll go to your apartment after.”   
  
Maki flashed a small smile at that. At least when she got through the impromptu gathering she would get to spend the rest of the evening with Eli. She looked down, fighting a blush when she noticed Eli’s blue bra strap. It seemed the white blouse Eli was wearing was looser than Maki had first though. “I-I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”   
  
“Huh?” Eli stumbled back slightly when Maki walked away, effectively taking away her support. She frowned as she watched Maki hurry off to the bathroom. Figuring she should talk to Nozomi, she glanced around but found her best friend busy talking to Kanan, Mari and the others.    
  
“Uh...hi.”   
  
Eli looked forward again, finding the dark haired girl from before standing in front of her. “Hi…?”   
  
“Dia. Kurosawa Dia.” Dia filled in with a small smile as she shifted from foot to foot. “I’m sorry about earlier, it’s just...you’re my idol. Um...I’ve always looked up to you a-and…”   
  
Eli smiled as Dia trailed off, blushing. She had to admit the girl was cute, in a way. She got the impression that Dia wasn’t usually the type to act so bashful around people.    
  
“I-I have a favor to ask you!” Dia exclaimed quickly before Eli could say anything. “It’s going to sound a little strange.”   
  
“What is it?” Eli asked warily, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Um...w-well I was wondering...can I kiss you?!” Dia’s loud exclamation had Eli’s eyes widening and You who was on her way to get a drink from the fridge froze in place. “”Please? I-I don’t want to take your first kiss but um…”   
  
“I already had my first kiss.” Eli said automatically.    
  
Dia brightened at the comment. “So it’s okay then, right? I don’t mind giving you mine.”   
  
“Uh….” Eli grimaced at the thought of that. “Don’t you want your first kiss to be with someone...important to you? I mean...someone you actually know?”   
  
“It will!” Dia exclaimed brightly. “A-And I feel like I know you. Please, Eli-senpai?”   
  
“Ah, I-I guess it’s fine then.” Eli said, realizing Dia wasn’t going to take no for an answer. At least without a lot more argument. She closed her eyes in preparation and a few seconds later, warm lips pressed against hers. It was soft and not at all bad but she didn’t feel anything like she felt when Maki kissed her.    
  
Maki walked out of the bathroom, freezing in place when she noticed Dia kissing Eli, the blonde pressed against the counter behind her. White hot anger coursed through her and she growled under her breath as she started over to the two of them.    
  
You, who had seen Maki coming and noticed the look on her face, tried to step in the way but Maki pushed her lightly aside. “Ugh, Kanan is gonna kill me…”   
  
Maki grabbed the back of Dia shirt and pulled her away from Eli. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”   
  
Dia frowned, finding herself face to face with an angry redhead. “What? She said it was okay!”   
  
“You…” Maki turned to Eli and gritted her teeth. She grabbed Eli’s hand and pulled her quickly toward the door and out of the apartment.    
  
“Dia.” Kanan sighed, rubbing her temples. “ _ Seriously?! _ I told you not to do this!”   
  
Dia shrugged her shoulders though she did look a bit sheepish at her own behavior.    
  
“You can’t blame her, Kanan.” Mari piped up with a shrug of her shoulders. “You know Dia doesn’t get romantic cues as well as most people.”   
  
“Huh?” Dia frowned.    
  
“Maki likes Eli.”    
  
Dia’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh no…” She put her hand to her mouth, her eyes prickling with tears of shame. “I just destroyed a relationship.”   
  
“It’s not that bad.” Mari quickly went to Dia’s side to comfort her but the brunette was beside herself. Sighing, Mari shared an unusually serious look with Kanan. “Where’s your bedroom?”   
  
“Uh...over there.” Kanan pointed to her bedroom and watched as Mari guided Dia into the room, shutting the door behind them. She turned to Nozomi, a guilty look on her face. “Sorry, Nozomi. I told you this was a bad idea.”   
  
“Don’t worry.” Nozomi answered with an easy smile. She stepped closer to Kanan, subtly taking her hand. “It’ll be fine.”   
  
\----   
  


As the apartment door slammed shut behind them, Eli drew her hand away from Maki’s and backed up a bit, putting some space between them.    
  
“She kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back, I swear. That girl is just stubb-” Eli paused at the angry look on Maki’s face. “Why do you care who I kiss anyway?”   
  
“I don’t KNOW!” Maki exclaimed loudly, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “All I know is that I don’t like her touching you. At all. I don’t like her kissing you or her hands on you or...argh!”   
  
Eli stumbled back a step as Maki stormed toward her, pushing her onto the couch. It didn’t hurt but it took her by surprise when Maki landed on top of her. “M-Maki, come on…”   
  
Maki stared down at Eli’s swollen lips, annoyance pulsing through her veins. That girl should never have gotten to kiss Eli. “Damn it…”   
  
“Maki, you’re scaring me.” Eli whispered when Maki didn’t answer her. She didn’t know what was wrong with the redhead but she looked nothing short of wild. Out of control. Her hair was a mess from her sweeping her fingers through it and her eyes burned with something Eli didn’t recognize.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Maki said, her grip on Eli’s hands lessening. “I’m just so confused. And frustrated. Seeing her kiss you, I just want...I just want to…”   
  
“Y-You’re not drunk.” Eli stuttered, her eyes wide with surprise. “But you’re saying you want to...kiss me?”   
  
“More than that.” Maki admitted quietly, her cheeks warming at the admission. “Lately I’ve been...craving you. Your warmth, your body. Lately it seems like cuddling isn’t even enough. B-But I don’t want to ask you to do this without you wanting it too. I don’t want anyone else touching you like that. I want to be the only one.”   
  
“Maki.” Eli swallowed thickly and nervously licked her lips. She wanted to say yes but everything Maki had said made it seem like she just wanted her for sex. “You know I’m...a virgin, right?”   
  
“Of course I do.” Maki said quickly, her eyes widening.  “That’s why I don't want to force you into anything or...just stay friends. Ugh I suck at this.”   
  
"You really do suck at relationships.” Eli said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips.     
  
“I KNOW that!” Maki exclaimed sheepishly. "I-I know I'm being a possessive brat but I just, I-I I just don't think your first kiss or...that should be from a random girl. A crazy fan no less. It should be with someone you trust. Someone you like...are friends with or in love with or…I-I'm just gonna shut up now.”   
  
Eli couldn’t help but giggle at Maki’s awkwardness.    
  
Maki blushed. "S-Stop laughing at me!"   
  
"But it’s cute.”

 

"I'm not cute!" Maki retorted. “This is serious, Eli!”   
  
Eli raised an eyebrow. “Well you’re not making it serious.”   
  
Maki gently grabbed Eli’s cheek between her thumb and forefinger and Eli felt her breath hitch as the redhead leaned down. Maki’s breath didn’t smell like alcohol. It smelt like coffee, overshadowed by mint.    
  
“Eli, look at me.” Maki said softly, her tone deadly serious. “I’m serious. I want to sleep with you.”   
  
“Sleep with me.” Eli echoed. Maki felt her heart race before she realized that wasn’t an invitation. In fact the blonde sounded disappointed. Hurt almost.    
  
“I knew it. I’m going too far. I’m just so comfortable around you but at the same time...you make my heart skip a beat. I was just thinking...maybe if I kiss you I would know the answer. Why my body...and my heart is craving you.”   
  
Eli briefly looked away from Maki. The look in the girl’s eyes was soft and sincere. “Alright. Kiss me then.”   
  
Maki felt a surge of disappointment. “Eli. Look at me. Please? If I’m going to kiss you I want to look into your eyes first.”   
  
Eli took a deep breath and finally looked back toward Maki.    
  
“Do you feel the same?” Maki asked, brushing her fingers against Eli’s cheek. “Do you want this?”   
  
Eli’s chest swelled with the need to tell Maki that she did want it. She had since high school. She’d  _ loved _ her since high school. But it seemed like Maki wanted her for sex and that was all. “I want you to be happy. And if you want to kiss me, that’s what you should d-”   
  
“No, i-it’s fine. I didn’t want it to…” Maki was cut off as Eli leaned up, pressing their lips together without warning. Her eyes slid shut as she instinctively leaned into it, her hand going to the back of Eli’s neck. Eli’s lips were just as soft and warm as she had imagined. And they only left Maki wanting more. As Eli leaned back, Maki went with her, deepening the kiss as she did so. For the most part, Eli was still, letting Maki take the lead but Maki could feel hands gripping desperately at her shirt.    
  
Worried, she drew away. “Eli?”   
  
Eli took a shuddering breath. “So what you think?”   
  
“Um... I-I liked it. It was...nice, I-I don’t know.” Maki took Eli’s hand and gently led it to her chest, pressing it over her heart. “Do you feel that? It’s for you. Only for you. I’ve never had this reaction to kissing anyone else.”   
  
Eli clenched her jaw, feeling Maki’s heart pound against her chest. As much as she wanted to believe it was real, she couldn’t imagine Maki wanting her. She’d managed to convince herself that Maki never would and eventually she’d have to move on.    
  
She drew her hand away from Maki’s, letting it fall to the couch at her side.    
  
“You believe me, don’t you?” Maki asked softly, her voice small. “You don’t seriously think I would lie to you about something like this.”   
  
“I-I can’t give you what you want, Maki.” Eli forced out through the lump in her throat. She was already in over her head with Maki. If she slept with her she could only imagine her feelings growing more intense. “I can’t sleep with you. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“It’s not what you think.” Eli said hastily. “I don’t want you to think I don’t like you. Listen, I’m…” She gave a shaky laugh, her eyes prickling with tears. She was going to say it. She had to. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you since high school.”   
  
Maki inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. Nobody had ever said that to her before.    
  
“It killed me to watch you with  _ her _ , you know?” Eli said shakily. “Knowing that if you’d seen me, I could have been better for you. I know I could have. I would never have hurt you like she does. S-So that’s why I can’t sleep with you. I’m trying to be okay with you as just my friend but if we do anything, you’ll just end up breaking my heart.”   
  
“W-Wait Eli, I….”   
  
“I need to go, I’m sorry.” Eli slipped out from under Maki and quickly left the apartment.    
  
Maki watched her go before she sank back, grasping her aching chest. She didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever confessed to her like that before and she could tell that Eli was hurting. She didn’t want to make it even worse for her. She buried her head in her hands as tears slipped free from her eyes and wondered whether she was  _ really _ falling for her best friend. It certainly felt that way.    
  
\-----   
  
“Come in.” Kotori called upon hearing a knock at her door. When it opened and Honoka slipped inside, Kotori flashed her a warm smile. “Hey. You ready?”   
  
Honoka nodded, adjusting the silk bathrobe she was wearing. Kotori noticed that her hair was dry but she didn’t seem to be wearing anything under the robe, suggesting she must have gotten out of the shower not too long ago.    
  
“Where does Umi-chan think you are?” She asked as she went to rifle through her closet in search of what she had made for Honoka the previous day.    
  
“I told her you were helping me get changed for our date!” Honoka said brightly as she made her way over to Kotori. “That’s what you’re doing, right?”   
  
Kotori chuckled under her breath. “Yeah. I didn’t think you’d just tell her that though. I thought this was meant to be a surprise. Here, put this on.”   
  
“It is but it’s normal to get my best friend to…” Honoka trailed off as she looked into the bag. “What is this?”   
  
“Lingerie.” Kotori said with a roll of her eyes. She turned Honoka by her shoulders and pushed her gently into the walk in closet. “You want to seduce her, right? Bring the excitement back? Hurry up and put it on so I can adjust it for you.”   
  
Honoka grumbled as she walked into the closet. She glanced out at Kotori who had turned her back before she sighed and took off her robe to dress.    
  
“So where are you going?” Kotori called over her shoulder as she waited. “Did you ask her out or is she taking you?”   
  
“Ah, I’m...taking her out to dinner.” Honoka answered as she fumbled with the lingerie Kotori had instructed her to put on. “I had to make a reservation a week ago.”   
  
“You’re going all out then. Do I want to know where you got the money for this?” Kotori asked. Honoka’s sheepish laugh was all the answer she really needed. “Are you almost done?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m done. I think.”    
  
Kotori turned as Honoka emerged from the closet. She’d been trying to prepare herself for the sight but her eyes still widened. “I-It looks good. I think I need to adjust it a bit though. Um...wait a second.”   
  
Kotori turned and went to get some bobby pins, her face flushed red. She picked up her sewing needles and some stitches too before she made her way back to Honoka. “How does it feel? Is it tight anywhere?”   
  
“N-No, it’s actually a bit loose. The panties are, I mean.” Honoka said sheepishly. “I need them hugging me, right?”   
  
Kotori frowned as she knelt down at Honoka’s side, placing her things carefully on the ground. “I used the last sizes you gave me too. You must have lost weight since.”   
  
“Uh...I haven’t really been in an eating mood.” Honoka said sheepishly. “I guess being stalked isn’t good for your appetite.”   
  
Kotori sighed at Honoka’s attempt to joke. “You need to eat, Honoka-chan. Or you’ll get sick. You’re too thin already.” She looked up at Honoka’s washboard stomach, her face warming again. Umi must have noticed how fit Honoka was. She would be an idiot not to. Clearing her throat, Kotori looked down at the floor. “Is it okay if I go ahead?”   
  
“Sure. You don’t have to ask my permission, Kotori-chan.”   
  
Kotori exhaled slowly, trying to fight back the old feelings that welled up once more. “Alright…”   
  
She got to work, noticing as she leaned closer that Honoka’s skin smelled like cocoa butter and something else. Coconut maybe, she thought.    
  
Honoka was silent for a few minutes, letting Kotori work. Looking down, she giggled at the sight of Kotori with bobby pins between her lips, her expression intently focused. “You look cute when you work.”   
  
“Mmm?” Kotori looked up, noticing Honoka grinning at her.    
  
“You always look so serious when you concentrate.” Honoka reached down, brushing a finger over Kotori’s furrowed brow. “It’s cute, that’s all.”   
  
Unable to answer, Kotori shook her head and went back to what she was doing. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke. “So how’s that?”   
  
“Better. Thanks.” Honoka smiled as Kotori got to her feet. “Um...I think everything else is fine too.”   
  
“Good.” Kotori said, her eyes drifting to Honoka’s breasts, perfectly pushed up and framed by a black lace bra with red trimmings. “You look good.”   
  
“Good? I’m meant to look hot.” Honoka pouted, looking down at herself. “You don’t think it’s too much, do you?”   
  
“No, it’s perfect. If Umi doesn’t want to jump you when she sees you in this she’s crazy.” Kotori teased, trying to draw her attention back to Honoka’s face. “You do. Look hot.”   
  
Honoka blushed at the praise. “Hey, you did get me a dress too, right? I swear I’ll pay you ba-”   
  
“Honoka.” Kotori laughed at the assumption. “I didn’t get you anything. I  _ made _ you a dress. I know what you look good in, remember? But um...I just need to adjust this again. Especially the chest. Is that okay?”   
  
“You don’t have to ask.” Honoka said for the second time. She spread out her arms at her sides. “You’re the expert, Kotori-chan. I’m at your mercy.”   
  
Kotori grumbled under her breath as she stepped forward to adjust Honoka’s bra. She figured that the straps just needed a bit of adjustment. “Uh…” She hesitated, not sure where to start. “This might be a bit awkward.”   
  
“Why? We’ve taken baths together before.” Honoka said obliviously. “It’s fine, Kotori-chan. If it makes you feel better I’ll close my eyes.”   
  
“That doesn’t help…” Kotori muttered as she stepped closer. She took another breath to calm herself before she carefully began to adjust the straps of Honoka’s bra. Being so close to her she could feel the warm emanating from her skin. Every time Honoka inhaled her chest would brush lightly against Kotori’s forearm, briefly distracting her.    
  
“So what else are you going to do to me?”   
  
Kotori silently cursed Honoka’s innocence. “We have a while before you have to leave so I’ll do your hair after this then we’ll get you into your dress, okay?”   
  
Honoka finally opened her eyes, beaming at Kotori. “Thanks, Kotori-chan. Do you think it’ll work? Umi-chan hasn’t really…” Her smile slipped and Kotori felt her chest tighten at the sight. “Lately I’ve been thinking she’s maybe not that into me anymore.”   
  
“Hey, stop.” Kotori lightly placed her hands on Honoka’s shoulders. “Umi-chan loves you. Everyone knows that. Now come on, let’s finish this up, okay? And you can tell me tomorrow that I’m a genius when this works out.”   
  
Honoka managed a laugh at that and allowed Kotori to guide her to her dresser.    
  
\----   
  
“Maki wants to sleep with me.”   
  
Nozomi almost choked on her tea. Eli had sat down next to her at the table where she was studying and she hadn’t said anything for the past ten minutes so Nozomi hadn’t been expecting something. But not that. “W-What?!”   
  
“She wants to sleep with me.” Eli said again, slower this time. “After that girl kissed me yesterday she was angry. She said she didn’t like anyone else touching me. So she pinned me down and...well said she’s attracted to me. And kissed me again.”   
  
“That’s great!” Nozomi exclaimed brightly though the look on Eli’s face caused her smile to fade quickly. “Or not?”   
  
“I told her I’ve been in love with her since high school. And that I can’t do anything with her.” Eli answered, her shoulders slumped. “And then I ran.”   
  
“Elichi!” Nozomi lightly hit Eli over the head. “You’re such an idiot sometimes. The girl of your dreams  _ wants _ to be with you and you said no?!”   
  
“The girl of my dreams wants to sleep with me!” Eli corrected, a little annoyed. “And then probably toss me aside. She doesn’t  _ like _ me, Nozomi.”   
  
“She DOES, you idiot! How can you not see her cues? She may be dense but her body isn’t. She  _ does _ want you!”   
  
“S-She said she craved me. That her heart craved me…” Eli mumbled, recalling what Maki had said to her.    
  
“Elichi, she’s basically spelling it out to you!” Nozomi groaned and turned more toward Eli. “Look just...tell me what happened when she said that, okay?”   
  
Eli stared down at the table. “She picked up my hand and pressed it to her chest. And...she said that. And that she’s never felt this way about anyone kissing her before.”   
  
“Damn it, Elichi. Why would you run from her?” Nozomi asked, at a loss. “She put herself out there, she  _ told _ you how she feels. And now you’ve probably broken her heart by running away like…”   
  
“Like you?” Eli interjected sharply, anger tainting her tone. “You have no right to call me a coward, Nozomi.”   
  
Nozomi fell silent at that. She supposed she deserved it. “I’m no coward anymore, Elichi. I told my crush I like her. You’re the only one who’s running now.”   
  
Eli gritted her teeth together. Slowly she rose to her feet. “I stood by you when you did. I said we’d do whatever you need, remember? I didn’t call you an idiot, I didn’t force you to…”   
  
Nozomi frowned as Eli’s voice cracked. “Eli, I’m on your side. I’m always on your side, you know that. We’ve done this for years, haven’t we? We got used to hiding behind our friendship because it was easier than putting ourselves out there. But we can’t anymore. I have Kanacchi. And you could have Maki if you let her in. You’re just scared.”   
  
“Of course I’m scared!” Eli yelled, her voice thick with emotion. “W-What if she just wants me for sex?”   
  
“She doesn’t.” Nozomi reached out and took Eli’s hand in her own. Tearful blue eyes locked with hers. “She doesn’t. She just wants someone to love her. Sakura never loved her. She’s starving, Eli. She’s starving for you. For your warmth, your kindness, your care, your love. Both me and Kanacchi see the way she looks at you.”   
  
Eli’s lower lip trembled. “That’s not the only thing I’m afraid of, Nozomi.”   
  
Nozomi smiled softly even as she felt her own eyes prickle. “I know.” She said quietly, feeling Eli’s grip tighten on her hand. “You’re not going to lose me, Eli. Not just because we have other people now. It doesn’t work that way. I’ll still be here. We just won’t be hiding behind each other anymore. I felt the way you feel now too, when I was figuring out my feelings for Kanacchi. But you’re not losing me. You’re like the sister I always wanted, Elichi. I’m  _ always _ going to be here for you. And you’ll always be here for me. I know that.”   
  
“But I’m just…” Eli trailed off her whimpered protest as the door across the room opened. She looked over, half expecting Kanan to walk in but it wasn’t. It was Maki instead.    
  
Maki paused in the doorway, looking between a tearful Eli and Nozomi who looked like she might cry herself. Her gaze inevitably slid back to Eli as the blonde quickly wiped her tears away. “What happened…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Elichi and I were just having a moment.” Nozomi said, letting go of Eli’s hand. “Nothing’s wrong though. You know she’s a softy at heart.”   
  
“I see.” Maki said, looking away from Eli. “So how was your aquarium date yesterday, Nozomi?”   
  
Eli felt her heart sink as Maki changed the subject. It didn’t even seem like she wanted to look at her anymore. She sat back down at the table, her lip caught between her teeth as she listened to Nozomi answer.    
  
“It was nice. Kanan took me scuba-diving. With dolphins, in one of the tanks closed off to the public.” Nozomi answered brightly. “It was pretty romantic.”   
  
Maki gave a slight smile. Sakura had never done anything like that for her. She glanced at Eli, noticing the hurt look on her face. It mirrored how she herself felt.    
  
Nozomi frowned, noticing Maki’s cheeks were tear-stained. “Maki-chan, did you get any sleep last night?”   
  
Maki hesitated before shaking her head. “I had a nightmare.” She lied. She couldn’t tell the truth. That she’d been up all night, in floods of tears after what happened. Every time she almost calmed down she remembered that she might be losing Eli. Someone she was coming to realize was more important to her than she’d known.    
  
“You should have come over!” Nozomi exclaimed.    
  
“I-I didn’t want to bother anyone.”   
  
“You never bother me.” Eli said hoarsely as she looked up. As much as she wanted to stay quiet she couldn’t let that one slide.    
  
“What?” Maki looked directly into Eli’s eyes, her own watering. “I violated you last night! I took your first kiss. And I wanted to  _ sleep _ with you. How am I not a bother?”   
  
“Maki, you...took my first kiss a while ago.” Eli said with a shrug of her shoulders. “You don’t remember because you were drunk but it doesn’t matter. It was yours to take. I wanted…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. I just want you to know you can always come here.”   
  
“W-Wait, what?!” Maki shook her head, trying to comprehend the idea that she had kissed Eli and she didn’t remember it. “Fuck, I forgot I’m a flirt when I’m drunk. I’m so sorry. I just...wait, you wanted to be kissed that way?”   
  
“W-Well not that way but...by you, yeah.” Eli said, wide eyed. “I’ve never imagined my first kiss being with anyone else…”   
  
“Go out with me!” Maki blurted out.    
  
Nozomi leaned back in her seat and sipped at her tea. “Well that escalated quickly…”   
  
“Huh?!” Eli exclaimed.    
  
“Go on a date with me.” Maki repeated as confidently as she could. “We’re going to do this properly. You deserve a date, not a drunken make out…”   
  
“Eh?” Eli gaped at Maki. “B-But what about...we can’t. When would we even…”   
  
“Tomorrow, 8pm.” Nozomi interjected quickly. “Be ready Maki-chan.”   
  
“Right!” Maki answered, relieved Nozomi had stepped in. “I-I’ll be here. Tomorrow.”   
  
“W-Wait, Nozomi. Maki…” Eli trailed off as Maki hurried from the apartment. “What just happened?”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Nozomi smirked smugly. “I’ll get Kotori to see if she has a dress your size. Well...now that I think about it, you should do that. I think Kotori is still pissed at me for…”   
  
“Nozomi, why did you do that?!” Eli exclaimed, looking a bit panicked. “I told you I can’t!”   
  
“Yes you can. Just calm down.” Nozomi said with a small smile. “Think of this as a thank you for matching me up with Kanacchi. You’ll be fine, I promise.”   
  
\----   
  
Kotori wasn’t surprised to find that Umi was the only person awake when she shuffled out of her bedroom, glad in her pyjamas and a sweatshirt of Nico’s. It was still early in the morning. Much too early for people to wake up on a Saturday, but she had some work she needed to finish. “Good morning.”   
  
“Good morning.” Umi echoed, glancing up briefly. “I made coffee already if you want some.”   
  
Kotori mumbled her agreement and went to the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup. She turned back to Umi, frowning when she noticed her friend seemed to be wearing Honoka’s shirt. She looked more relaxed too, suggesting the date had worked out.    
  
She was happy for them but it was hard sometimes to watch Umi with the girl she used to pine for. She noticed a bite mark on Umi’s neck. “I guess your date went well. You knocked her out?”   
  
“Huh?” Umi looked up sharply and blushed when Kotori pointed at her neck. “Ah, um...yeah. I guess. I guess I had some...pent up feelings maybe. I just wanted to touch her without worrying and...she seemed to like it so…”   
  
Kotori hummed in response and turned to put some sugar in her coffee. “You topped her good, huh?”   
  
Umi shrugged sheepishly. “I like being on top.”   
  
Kotori laughed softly. Umi had gotten a lot more confident in talking about sex since high school but she knew she wouldn’t be able to push it much longer. “Oh, Umi-chan getting aggressive.”    
  
“Shut up.” Umi mumbled, feeling her face warm further at Kotori’s teasing. She looked up as Kotori sat down at the table a couple of seats from her. “The um...clothes were really nice. Honoka said you made them for her. It must have taken a while…”   
  
Kotori nodded. “She was worried that you weren’t interested in her anymore so I figured I should help.”   
  
Umi frowned down at the table. “I love her, Kotori. I want a future with her, I want to...marry her someday! I mean…there’s nobody else for me. I know that. Only her.”   
  
Kotori forced a small smile. “She loves you too. I should know, I’m the one who got her to confess to you.”   
  
Umi got up and went to hug Kotori, surprising her. “Thank you. I know it must have been hard.”   
  
Kotori shook her head, relaxing into Umi. “She wanted you. My feelings for her were always going to be one-sided. Besides, if it hadn’t happened like that I wouldn’t have Nico-chan.”   
  
Umi smiled as she let Kotori go and straightened up. “Nico really loves you. It’s obvious.”   
  
“Yeah…” Kotori murmured softly. “I don’t know what I would do without her.”   
  
“You shouldn’t worry about Nozomi.” Umi said, sitting back down, closer to Kotori this time. “Eli gave me the heads up that Nozomi is dating their roommate now. Or she likes her, at least.”   
  
“I know.” Kotori answered with a sigh. “I’m just worried that Nozomi-chan dating someone will trigger Nico-chan. She really liked her, back in high school.”   
  
“That doesn’t mean she’ll do anything, even if she still likes her.” Umi pointed out logically. “I mean you wouldn’t do anything with Honoka, right?”   
  
“Of course not, Honoka is your girlfriend.” Kotori looked appalled at the thought. “And I’m in love with Nico-chan, I wouldn’t throw that away because of...oh.” She blinked at Umi who was smirking smugly at her. “Our group really is complicated, huh? At least Rin-chan has it easy…”   
  
“Rin’s a workaholic.” Umi said with a fond roll of her eyes. “She doesn’t have time for romance.”   
  
Kotori chuckled at the comment. It was true enough. “I can’t wait for her to visit again. Muse hasn’t been together in so long.”   
  
“She’ll be here for winter break at least.” Umi reminded her, thinking back to what Raven had said. “It’ll be nice for us all to be together again, at least for a while.”   
  
“What are you two talking about?”   
  
Kotori and Umi looked up in time to see Honoka walk sluggishly into the kitchen. When she was close enough Umi reached out to grab her shirt and tugged her down into a soft kiss. “Morning sleepy head. You still sore?”   
  
“Too much! I don’t need to know that.” Kotori exclaimed though they both ignored her.    
  
“A little.” Honoka mumbled, a bit pitifully. She sat sideways on Umi’s lap, burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “I need some coffee…”   
  
Umi smiled as her arms went around Honoka. “I’d have to get up to get you some.”   
  
“I’ll get it.” Kotori said, getting up. She caught Umi’s grateful look as she made her way to the coffee maker. It seemed those two were back to their usual sickly sweet selves. The date must have worked.    
  
“I have class today…” Honoka muttered despondently. “I don’t wanna go.”   
  
“Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?” Umi kissed Honoka’s cheek.    
  
“You would do that for me?”   
  
“Of course I would. I love you.” Umi answered softly though Kotori could hear every word. She rolled her eyes at the two of them.    
  
“I love you too, Umi-chan.”   
  
Kotori turned just in time to see Honoka nuzzled Umi’s neck with a soft sigh. She looked content, Kotori noticed with a hint of relief. Not worried like she had for the past few days. She set the cup of coffee down in front of Honoka. “I should get dressed. I have some projects to work on so I’ll see you two later.”   
  
“You don’t have to go.” Umi looked up, a bit concerned.    
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Kotori said, waving a hand. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”   
  
\----   
  
“I’m not saying, I want to stop working. I’m just saying I need to slow down.” Nico said for what felt like the tenth time. Her agent was nothing if not persistent. “The past few months have been hectic but it seems to be slowing down anyway, right?”   
  
On the other side of the phone, Nico heard Keiko sigh and she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’m quitting, I just need to slow down like I said.”   
  
“Right. For personal reasons?” Keiko replied skeptically. “Since when have you ever wanted to slow down with work?”   
  
“I have...I have bigger things to deal with then work right now.” Nico faltered at a crossing, glancing both ways before she jogged across the road.    
  
“Yazawa-san, you can’t stop.” Keiko firmly insisted. “You’re climbing higher with each shoot. Before you know it you’ll be on television. Acting. This is only the beginning of your success. This could really help you and your family.”

  
Nico chuckled at that. “Ah, low blow…”   
  
Kei answered with a soft laugh of her own. “I want to help you, Nico. The moment you came into the agency I knew you were going to become something big. I’m glad you’ve trusted me through this journey, I just need you to keep trusting that I know what’s best. This is show business. It ain’t easy. Once you start climbing, you can’t stop.”   
  
Nico gave a heavy sigh. She had promised Kotori outright that she would take more time for her. But when her agent put it like that…   
  
“Fine, Kei. I’ll do the next shoot. And the cover shoot and interview for the one after that.” She relented reluctantly.    
  
“Good.” Keiko sounded nothing short of relieved. “This interview is going to be what will break you from the rest of the models, Nico.”   
  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Nico faltered, spotting Nozomi ahead. “I have to go, I’ll speak to you later. Bye.”   
  
She hung up, barely catching Keiko’s response and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She was just mustering up the courage to go and talk to Nozomi when she spotted Kanan duck out of the restaurant Nozomi was lingering in front of.    
  
She stopped short and ducked into a nearby alleyway, not wanting to be seen. She watched as Nozomi seemed to brighten at the sight of Kanan and reached out to take her hand.    
  
Kanan said something Nico didn’t quite catch and then leaned in, pressing a gentle, fleeting kiss to Nozomi’s lips.    
  
Nico felt her chest twinge but it was nothing compared to what she used to feel, before she had Kotori. It still hurt a little bit to watch but mostly it just made her want to go back home to Kotori. Especially now that it was the case that they might have even less time together than they had before. She knew that her girlfriend understood and that Kotori was being as patient with her as possible but she knew that could only last so long. Kotori didn’t deserve Nico putting her work before her all of the time. But to Nico, her work was important.    
  
Nico let out a growl of frustration as she watched Nozomi and Kanan walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. She wished everything could be as simple for her as they were for Nozomi. It wasn’t fair.    
  
Sighing, she continued on her way down the street, shoving her hands into her pockets.    
  
TBC.    



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments etc, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning(s): Some sexual scenes.

“Something wrong?” Maki asked nervously when she noticed Eli falter in her pace. She’d met the blonde at her apartment an hour or so ago and together they had walked to the bar Maki had chosen for their date.    
  
“Uh...no, I just didn’t imagine going to a bar on a date.” Eli explained. Noticing Maki’s face fall she hastened to continue. “Not that it’s a bad thing! As long as we’re together, it’s fine!” She gave a slightly awkward laugh at that. “Sorry.”   
  
Maki shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Come on.” She led Eli into the bar and grabbed her hand to tug her through the crowded room.    
  
Eli was confused but followed anyway. Maki paused briefly to speak to a man standing outside a door. The discussion was brief before the man opened the door he was standing in front of, letting them into the empty backroom. “Um…”   
  
“You didn’t think we’d spend our date in just any crowded bar, did you?” Maki asked, turning to Eli. Despite her words she looked nervous. “I rented the room. So we would have some privacy.”   
  
Eli looked shocked, her eyes wide. “Y-You what…? This must have cost…”   
  
“It doesn’t matter.” Maki interrupted quickly. “I know we can’t go anywhere like a restaurant because I’m not out and we can’t..date in public. But I wanted this to be a real date so…”   
  
“It’s fine, it was a good idea.” Eli smiled warmly and gave the hand in her own a gentle squeeze. It sometimes still took her by surprise that Maki could be so thoughtful. “I’ll go and get us some drinks, okay?”   
  
“Um...just a soda for me. I want to be sober for this.” Maki said sheepishly.    
  
Eli bit her lip to hold back a grin at that. It seemed like Maki was really trying. “I’ll be right back.” She said before she left to get their drinks.    
  
Maki released a breath and went to sit down to wait for Eli. She hadn’t thought she would be so nervous, having hung out with Eli so often before. None of those times had been a date though. There was more pressure now.    
  
Eli returned after a few minutes, setting a drink in front of Maki and sitting down next to her. “So um...how did you find this place? I’ve never been here before.”   
  
“I came here with a few friends once.” Maki answered quietly.    
  
“Sakura…” Eli muttered in realization.    
  
Maki frowned and looked away. “Let’s not talk about her tonight.”   
  
“Right, sorry.” Eli looked a little downcast for a moment before she forced herself to perk up. “Let’s dance!”   
  
“What?” Maki looked up sharply. “Here?”   
  
“Sure, why not?” Eli got to her feet as a slower song started in the background. She offered out her hand to Maki who eyed it uncertainly. “Come on. Nobody’s here but you and me.”   
  
Maki hesitated for a moment but finally took Eli’s hand, letting her tug her to her feet. “Fine. But I am going to end up stepping on your toes.”   
  
“I’m fine with that.” Eli chuckled as she backed up into the middle of the room. She let go of Maki’s hand, settling it on Maki’s waist again and held the other up.    
  
Maki settled her hand into Eli’s, holding it between the blonde’s thumb and index fingers. Her other went to Eli’s shoulder. She was about to ask Eli if she would be leading when the girl began to move, Maki automatically moving with her.    
  
“See?” Eli grinned. “It’s not so bad, is it? Nobody’s watching us. And the music is nice. Right?”   
  
“Right.” Maki chuckled softly and gave Eli’s hand a light squeeze. “I guess it’s nice.”   
  
Eli smiled warmly and brushed her thumb over Maki’s fingers. “I’m glad we’re doing this. I’m sorry I...ran away from you when you kissed me.”   
  
“Well I did say something...stupid so I understand why you did.” Maki said, feeling embarrassed all over again about how forward she had been that night. “You look really nice tonight.”   
  
“Thanks.” Eli murmured bashfully, her gaze briefly flitting away before she returned it to Maki, biting her lip. There was a second of silence before she spoke again. “You look...amazing too.”   
  
“I know, you said that already.” Maki teased in amusement, recalling how Eli’s eyes had been glued to her when they’d met up at her apartment. She let go of Eli’s hand and in one quick movement, moved behind her gripping Eli’s hips instead. “I may not be good at waltzing but I’m good at this.”   
  
“Oh?” Eli asked as she felt Maki pull her back flush against her. She had to admit that Maki was somehow even more enticing when she took the lead. She leaned her head back against Maki’s shoulder, reminded of how much taller Maki had gotten. She gasped softly, feeling warm lips kiss at her neck. “I-I suppose I have to admit that you have some moves.”   
  
Maki gave a light laugh as Eli tried to keep her cool. “Trust me, you haven’t seen any of my moves yet.”   
  
“Maybe you should…” Eli faltered as Maki’s hand moved, splaying out over her stomach. Even over her clothes she could feel the heat from Maki’s skin. She vaguely realized that the two of them were swaying gently in time with the music. “Show me some.”   
  
She closed her eyes, following the sway of Maki’s hips as she recalled some of their old idol moves. “You like being in control, huh?”   
  
“You like me being in control.” Maki countered with a smirk. She brushed her lips lightly against Eli’s ear, feeling her shudder slightly.    
  
“I do.” Eli’s breathy confession had Maki’s heartbeat picking up and she lightly nuzzled Eli’s neck, barely resisting the urge to nip at the soft flesh under her lips.    
  
“Maybe we should sit down.” Maki murmured, hearing Eli whimper softly. She reluctantly drew away and took the girl’s hand again, leading her back to the table they were sitting at. She sat down, taking a long drink but she couldn’t tear her eyes from Eli’s flushed cheeks.    
  
\-----   
  
Nico was surprised to find Kotori waiting for her in her dressing room when she finished up with her shoot. “Hey. How did you get in here?”   
  
“Your agent let me in.” Kotori said with a small smile. “I just wanted to stop by and see how you’re doing. You’ve seemed a bit...tired lately. I brought you some lunch.”   
  
Nico glanced at the paper bag Kotori held up. “No thanks, I already ate.”   
  
“Oh.” Kotori looked a little downtrodden at that but quickly brightened up. “Maybe we could have dinner together later. You are coming home, right?”   
  
“Home?” Nico echoed as she made her way further inside the room.    
  
“To my apartment?” Kotori frowned. It didn’t escape her notice that Nico had failed to answer the question.    
  
“I’m sorry, I have to work.” Nico sighed as she turned to look at Kotori. She ran a hand through her hair. “The shoots are getting really busy and I just...I don’t really have time. I’m sorry.”   
  
“No, it’s fine…” Kotori mumbled. She bit her lip for a moment before she continued. “I thought you might have some more time off work now though. I mean you said…”   
  
“I know what I said!” Nico snapped, causing Kotori to flinch. That was enough to soften Nico’s temper. “I’m sorry.” She made her way over to Kotori and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her briefly. “I’m just...so stressed right now.”   
  
“Why?” Kotori asked, tentatively hugging Nico back.    
  
“I’m going to have a lot more work coming up soon.” Nico admitted quietly. She drew back to look into Kotori’s eyes. “A lot more than I used to have.”   
  
“More than you had when we hardly saw each other…” Kotori trailed off in realization. “Oh.”   
  
“After the interview, I was...called by the assistant of a fashion designer in the USA.” Nico explained, looking away. “I think it was...Jason Wu. He was interested in my physique and personality.”   
  
“Shit.” Kotori breathed out. She knew how much of a big deal that was. “Wait, so…”   
  
“Yeah.” Nico said bitterly when Kotori trailed off. “So guess who’s mo…” She trailed off as Kotori planted a hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her back. “Kotori?”   
  
“I get it.” Kotori forced a smile despite the ache in her chest and the lump in her throat. “If I had the same opportunity, I…” She paused for a moment, reflecting on her words. She wouldn’t. “It’s a great opportunity.”   
  
“He said I could become a supermodel and...well more.” Nico said nervously. She didn’t like that Kotori was staring at the ground now. “My agent was ecstatic. And so was I. I’d be living in New York City. Maybe you could take the FIT scholarship, Kotori. We could live in Brooklyn.”   
  
Kotori took a shuddering breath. “I’m really happy for you, Nico-chan. You deserve this. My life is here though. You know that. I want to finish what I started, I don’t want to just...drop out without achieving anything. I need to be here.”   
  
Nico’s hands curled into fists and she felt her eyes sting with tears. “I can’t say no to this, Kotori.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. And you shouldn’t. You’re gonna be a superstar, Nico-chan.” Kotori looked up, flashing Nico a tearful smile. “You should go.”   
  
Nico shook her head. “But I want you too. I want you with me.”   
  
“I can’t. I have my life here. College, my friends…” Kotori trailed off, thinking about that for a moment. “I can’t just drop everything.”   
  
“Even for me?!” Nico exclaimed, a bit desperate. “For us?”   
  
“You’re leaving me, not the other way around.” Kotori pointed out with a frown. “I understand why you’re doing it but I’m not making this decision,  _ you _ are!”   
  
“But you could easily come with me!” Nio protested hurriedly. “I don’t want to break up, Kotori. I  _ love _ you!”   
  
Kotori closed her eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to tell Nico to stay. That if Nico really wanted her she would at least consider the option. “I can’t go anywhere. Not when I’m halfway through college. If you want to go, I understand. You should follow your dreams. But you can’t expect me not to follow mine.”   
  
Nico’s shoulders visibly slumped. “I don’t want to leave you. But I can’t stay, you know that.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. It’s okay, Nico-chan.” Kotori forced a smile to her lips. “Look, I’m going to go home. You probably don’t have much of a break right now and I’m just getting in the way. I’ll see you when you get back later.”   
  
“R-Right.” Nico watched, her heart in her throat as Kotori brushed past her, leaving without so much as a kiss goodbye. She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling tears well up again. “Damn it.”   
  
\---   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Eli asked with a hint of hope in her voice. “It feels weird for you to leave me at the door.”   
  
Maki gave a short, awkward laugh. “I wish I could but...I should go back to my apartment. I don’t want to rush this and I know if I stay over, I’ll definitely want to rush.”   
  
“Right.” Eli said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I had a really good time tonight.”   
  
Maki had to bite her lip to keep from beaming at that. “I did too.”   
  
“What? Even the dancing?”   
  
Maki pouted. That had been Eli’s idea. “I hate dancing in public. But I like dancing with you.”   
  
“You’re a good dancer.” Eli whispered, stepping closer. Her hand went to Maki’s lip and she slowly leaned into the frozen redhead. Eli paused a couple of inches from Maki’s lips, her free hand coming up the gently cup the girl’s jaw before she closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.    
  
Maki kissed back without thought, her hand going to Eli’s arm as her eyes fluttered closed. She made no effort to deepen the kiss, as much as she wanted to, she just basked in each brush of Eli’s lips against her own.    
  
Finally, Eli slowly pulled away and pressed her forehead against Maki’s. “Are you sure you won’t come in? We don’t have to do anything, we can just sleep.”   
  
“Don’t tempt me.” Maki murmured. She kissed Eli once more, soft and fleeting. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Maybe you could sleep over tomorrow?” Eli pouted, draping her arms over Maki’s shoulders to keep her close.    
  
“Yeah, tomorrow. I just...have sex on the brain right now.” Maki said bashfully.    
  
“Cold shower?” Eli teased playfully.    
  
“S-Shut up!” Maki blushed. She still kissed Eli again though, her hands moving to Eli’s lower back to pull her in close.    
  
Eli giggled softly against Maki’s lips but kissed her back anyway, only drawing away when Maki tried to deepen the kiss. “You need to go, remember?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Maki stuttered despite just wanting to kiss Eli again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah, goodnight Maki.”   
  
“Goodnight.” Maki forced herself to turn around and walk out of the apartment. She heard Eli close the door behind her and heaved a sigh. She would definitely need that cold shower.    
  
She turned to her right, walking a few steps away from Eli’s door before she noticed someone huddled outside of her apartment door, their knees pulled to their chest and their back against the wall. Maki’s heart seized with panic for a split second until she finally recognized the person. “Kotori?”   
  
Kotori jerked slightly and Maki realized she’d been half asleep. “Maki-chan…”   
  
“How long have you been here?” Maki asked dryly as she moved to help Kotori to her feet, assuming she was drunk. “It’s after eleven.”   
  
Kotori’s lower lip trembled and suddenly her eyes were awash with tears. “I think I broke up with Nico-chan!”   
  
Maki couldn’t deny that she was shocked. She’d only seen them together on a few occasions but those two had seemed like they were head over heels in love. “Shit. Wait, you think. How…?” She trailed off as Kotori choked back a sob. She gently drew Kotori toward her, giving her a brief hug. “Alright, let’s get inside.”   
  
Kotori nodded and let Maki usher her into the apartment and over to the couch where the redhead gently wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. “S-She might go to America! Who am I kidding, of course she will. Getting a shot in America is the biggest thing next to China or Europe.”   
  
Maki sat down next to Kotori, sighing softly. “What did you say when she told you?”   
  
“I told her to go.” Kotori sniffled. She tugged the blanket tighter around herself. “I said that she should follow her dreams and I’ll follow mine. Here. She said I should go with her too. Like I should drop everything and follow her!”   
  
“Well Nico-chan always has been a bit self-centred. You know that.” Maki said reasonably. “But I’m surprised you haven’t thought about going. You have a better chance in fashion there.”   
  
“I’m halfway through my second year, Maki-chan! I have two years of college left, even if I don’t take a break to get experience after this year!” Kotori stressed, frowning at Maki. “You know I can’t just quit now.”   
  
“You have a point.” Maki agreed reluctantly. She wouldn’t have even considered quitting and she’d only been studying for half a year or so. “So this is it? You’re over?”   
  
“I think so.” Kotori whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears once more. “Nico-chan says she doesn’t want to lose me. That she loves me. But it’s not going to work. We both know long distance won’t work for us. We’ll be busy all of the time and the time difference alone...she’ll be more than twelve hours behind.”   
  
Maki sighed and reached over to rub Kotori’s shoulder. She had to admit, the situation was dire. “You’ll get through this. I know it hurts right now but you’ll meet someone else and…”   
  
“I don’t want anyone else, I want NICO-CHAN!” Kotori exclaimed loudly. “I-I’m sorry.”   
  
Maki bit her lip as Kotori leaned forward and sobbed into her hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why you came to me about this, I suck at this.”   
  
“I’m not going to Nozomi.”    
  
“Fine.” Maki sighed and got to her feet. “You can sleep here if you want. You know where the spare room is. I’m going to take a shower.”   
  
“Okay.” Kotori watched as Maki got up and walked into one of the other rooms, closing the door behind her. Left alone, she wiped hurriedly at her tears. She almost wished she had gone to Nozomi, as mad as she was at her. Nozomi would know what to say and what to do. She always had.    
  
Maybe she could have even gone to Honoka and Umi, Kotori thought as she made her way to the spare bedroom. If she’d gone to them she would have been with them, not getting into an empty bed simply because she had wrongly thought Maki would have answers.    
  
She lay there, staring into the darkness for what must have been at least twenty minutes until she heard someone enter the room behind her. “It’s fine, Maki-chan.” She said, her words slightly choked with emotion. “You don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine.”   
  
There was a moment of silence before Kotori felt the bed dip behind her and then an arm went around her, a warm body pressing to her back. She gasped in surprise, not entirely sure who it was but then she caught sight of Umi skirting around the bed and she realized it was Honoka behind her.   
  
“U-Umi-chan.” She stuttered as Umi climbed into the bed in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at Honoka who was still holding her close. “Honoka-chan, I-I…”   
  
“It’s okay.” Honoka soothed gently, brushing Kotori’s hair aside. “We’re here now. It’s okay.”   
  
Kotori’s lower lip trembled as tears prickled at her eyes again. “I love her, Honoka-chan. I love her so much and she’s leaving. I-I can’t…” She felt Umi draw her closer and pressed her face into her friend’s shoulder, feeling Honoka close the small distance that had been put between them.    
  
Honoka shared a worried look with Umi. They’d known Kotori must be in a rough shape when Maki had called them, telling them they needed to get there quickly but as Kotori sobbed into Umi’s shoulder it was made all the more apparent how shattered their best friend was.    
  
Honoka felt her own eyes sting with tears and she lightly rested her forehead against Kotori’s back.    
  
“It’ll be okay.” Honoka heard Umi say, sniffling softly. “We’re here.”   
  
Lifting her head, Honoka pressed a gently kiss to the back of Umi’s hand, which was resting on Kotori’s shoulder. Their eyes met once again, just briefly before they both turned their attention back to comforting their distraught friend.    
\----   
  
Nico returned home to a dark, silent apartment and assumed that everyone had gone to bed. It was after midnight after all. Flicking on the lights she flinched at the sight of Eli sitting at the kitchen table.    
  
“Shit!” She exclaimed, grasping at her chest, over her heart. “Why are you sitting in the dark? This isn’t even your apartment!”   
  
“Maki gave me the keys.” Eli explained as she got to her feet.    
  
“What? HOW?! It’s not her apartment either!” Nico exclaimed in frustration as she shut the door.    
  
“Kotori is with her. Maki had to call Honoka and Umi because she was so upset.” Eli watched as Nico’s face fell. “You’re seriously leaving her, Nico? After coming out with all of that crap about how you’re in love with her, that you wouldn’t choose anyone over her?”   
  
Nico gritted her teeth. “She’s leaving  _ me _ . I was trying to find a way to work it out but she won’t budge. She won’t come with me, she won’t consider long distance. What am I meant to do?”   
  
“Talk to her!” Eli answered as she watched Nico walk into the kitchen, discarding her bag and jacket at the table. “Listen to what she’s saying. You know she can’t just up and leave college. You shouldn’t even be asking her to do that! Have you even considered not going?”   
  
“Of course I haven’t!” Nico snapped. “Do you have any idea what a huge opportuni-”   
  
“No and I don’t care.” Eli interrupted before Nico could finish what she was saying. “You should have at least considered it. If I was in the same situation I would at least think about not going.”   
  
Nico scoffed. “Grow up, Eli. You’ve been dating Maki for all of five minutes. You don’t understand how a real relationship works.”   
  
Eli felt her face flush, both with anger and embarrassment. “At least I know how to treat the person I’m apparently in love with!”   
  
“Eli, I can’t just quit! I have nothing left for myself or my family if I just quit!” Nico burst out, thumping the heels of her hands against the back of the chair she was standing behind. “You don’t understand hardship! None of you do!”   
  
Eli scoffed in response. “Fine, Nico. I hope it makes you happy.” She walked past Nico, heading for the door but paused when Nico called after her.    
  
“What do you suggest I do? I’m not the one who chose this. You think I should give up my dream for Kotori?”   
  
“You think she should give up hers for you?” Eli countered, turning on her heel to face Nico.    
  
“She’d have a better chance in the USA than here!” Nico argued irritably. “I mean she blew the first chance she had for Honoka who never loved her the way she wanted her to!”   
  
“That’s NOT for you to decide!” Eli snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “If you choose to go it’s your choice bu-”   
  
“It’s NOT my choice!” Nico interrupted loudly. “I’m the one who has to fend for my family! My siblings don't even know their own father before he died! Did you know my mother almost gave up on us because she couldn't take it?! You don't know shit about why I put my career over everything. My family will always be above everyone.”   
  
Eli sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Did you tell your mom about this?”   
  
"Of course I did. She said to go for it....but also remember to send a check to help pay for the bills. You don’t understand, Eli. It kills me to leave Kotori but it's destroying me that I have to leave my family. But I know I have to to help them.”    
  
“So go for it.” Eli said quietly, at a loss for what else she could do. “Obviously nothing is going to change your mind about this so as I said, I hope it makes you happy. I think it’s the wrong decision but it’s your life and I’d rather be wrong about this then see you regret this in the long run.”   
  
Nico shook her head, tears lacing her eyes. “Eli, I need this.”   
  
“So do it.” Eli sighed, shaking her head. “If it makes you feel any better Kotori has all of us. She won’t have to deal with this alone.”   
  
“Yeah.” Nico said, reaching up to wipe away her tears. “Yeah, it does.”   
  
Eli bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything she would regret. She headed toward the door, intending to leave.   
  
“Eli.” Nico choked out, drawing Eli’s attention back to her. Icy blue eyes met teary red intently for a moment before Nico shook her head.    
  
Eli left without another word.    
  
\-----   
  
Nozomi was making some tea when Kanan walked out from her bedroom, fully dressed but a bit bleary eyed. “Hey.”   
  
“Hey.” Kanna yawned, shuffling into the kitchen. “What are you doing? It’s late.”   
  
“I’m…” Nozomi paused for a moment as Kanan’s arms went around her waist, the taller girl’s head coming to rest on her shoulder. “I’m waiting up for Elichi. She went out to see Nicocchi.”   
  
“Hmm?” Kanan hummed in response, slightly puzzled. “What for?”   
  
“Apparently Kotori-chan and Nicocchi broke up because Nicocchi is moving to America for work.” Nozomi explained with a sigh. “Elichi told me that Maki said Kotori was really upset. I wanted to go to her but...I don’t think Kotori-chan would want to see me right now. I hate this. I wish I could do something.”   
  
“You’re really sweet.” Kanan said softly. She gently turned Nozomi and kissed her softly, her hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. She drew back, just briefly in an attempt to meet Nozomi’s eyes only to find them closed. Her shirt was grasped suddenly though and she found herself being tugged into a deeper kiss. She moaned softly and pressed herself against Nozomi as the other girl pressed her tongue gently past her lips.    
  
She couldn’t help but let her hands trailed up Nozomi’s sides to her chest where she nervously cupped the girl’s breasts in her hands. She took Nozomi’s answering whimper as a positive sign but drew back anyway. “I should tell you, I’ve...never done this before. If we’re going to…”   
  
“Me neither.” Nozomi said as Kanan trailed off. She kissed her again, brief but firm. “We can learn together.”   
  
Kanan grinned and reached down, picking Nozomi up bridal style. “Bedroom then?”   
  
Nozomi gasped at the sudden movement her arms going around Kanan’s neck. She smiled back though, humming her agreement before she kissed Kanan again.    
  
As much as Kanan would have liked to keep kissing Nozomi, she had to pull away to navigate her way to her bedroom. When she got there, she kicked the door shut before she gently set Nozomi down on the bed.    
  
“Are you sure about this?” Kanan asked carefully as she crawled on top of Nozomi. She gently kissed her cheek then her lips before slipping a bit lower to kiss at her neck. “One hundred percent?”   
  
“One hundred percent.” Nozomi echoed, tilting her head to allow Kanan more access. “A-Are you? Sure about this?”   
  
“I’m very sure.” Kanan mumbled against Nozomi’s neck. She didn’t think she’d ever been more certain about anything. “So Daddy’s little girl all grown up, huh? Man would he kick my ass for this.”   
  
“Kanacchi, please don’t talk about my dad when we’re about to have sex.” Nozomi said, cringing slightly. “It’s like a bucket of ice water.”   
  
“Sorry.” Kanan laughed. “I’ll make it better.” She drew back and reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt before she tugged it up and over her head.    
  
“I...whoa.” Nozomi had been about to point out that she doubted that would work but she was stopped by the sight of Kanan’s bare stomach. “Holy shit. You...you usually cover your stomach.”   
  
“I know.” Kanan said, raising an eyebrow in response. She bit her lip as Nozomi reached up, brushing her hand against her stomach.    
  
Nozomi’s breath hitched. Kanan’s abdomen was so smooth yet firm. She grasped the girl’s hips, gently flipping them over.    
  
“I take it you like…” Kanan gasped softly as Nozomi kissed her stomach, faintly at first and then with the hint of tongue. As Nozomi tugged at her pants she decided to stop talking and focus on the girl on top of her instead.    
  
TBC.    
  
  



End file.
